


simple truths of belonging [russian translation]

by damned_beauty



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damned_beauty/pseuds/damned_beauty
Summary: В течение десяти лет Лиам строит свою карьеру и пытается отвыкнуть от общения с человеком, по которому он, непонятно почему, скучает. Они снова находят друг друга, теряются и по-новому, непредсказуемо влюбляются.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [simple truths of belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209437) by [soofyahn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soofyahn/pseuds/soofyahn). 



_«Ты сказал, что самое подходящее время, чтобы разбить свое сердце — утро. Так вот я сейчас курю сигареты твоей любимой фирмы ради запаха.»_  
  
— Клементина фон Радикс, Десять любовных писем.

  
  


***

  
  
Сейчас около шести утра, Лиам всегда был ранней пташкой, но сегодня он пожертвовал пробежкой ради того, чтобы покурить.  
  
Он редко курит, лишь когда пьян или напряжен, да и курение привычкой-то сложно назвать. Ну, так он говорит себе, облизывая губы, когда дым заполняет его легкие.  
  
Солнце ярко светит и медленно восходит над горизонтом, тихо и спокойно, все окрашивается в теплые цвета, когда Лиам выходит на балкон. Воздух приятно прохладен. Лиам опирается на перила, вдыхает и закрывает глаза на момент. Сам запах немного опьяняет.  
  
Но для него это не должно быть такой проблемой.  
  
Ну, если это можно назвать проблемой. Лиам бы не назвал. А вот его мама и его бывший называют, Лиам старается это скрывать гораздо чаще.  
  
Но он помнит, как несколько лет назад он сам неодобрительно смотрел и читал лекции своим друзьям (или другу) о том, что узнал в классе здоровья, обращал внимание на ПСА и рекламу. Он хорошо знает, что эта привычка очень вредна и ужасна для вас и вашего окружения.  
  
Он старается отключить совесть хоть на минуту, потому что ему это нужно.  
  
Все будет хорошо. Просто…  
  
Он скучает по кому-то.  
  
Это выглядит жалко, если честно, потому что Лиаму просто одиноко, и он скучает по всем, и сейчас он думает о тех, о ком думать не следует. Все вокруг него новое, свежее и нетронутое, и Лиаму больно, ему больно уже некоторое время, и прямо сейчас то время, когда он может дать волю чувствам — в тишине, спокойствии, в безопасности и отдаленности.  
  
Они… пахнут им. Как будто бы утыкаешься носом в его плечо и делаешь вдох, как будто бы ты сидишь позади него, как будто бы ты смотришь на то, как мягкие серые облака слетают с его губ. На это он мог смотреть часами между небольшими ночными разговорами. Это утешает, хотя не должно. Он никогда не скажет этого вслух, никому, особенно ему, потому что…  
  
Потому что он больше так не может. Лиам даже не курит такие сигареты. Такие сигареты курит Зейн (конечно же), и Лиам помнит, что он покупал их сознательно, потому что слишком часто видел их на прикроватных столиках или в чемодане Зейна, пара сигарет выпадала из пачки. Он украл одну или две, после того, как они поругались по телефону, или когда нервы просто сдавали. Зейн не возражал, даже предлагал.  
  
Прошло десять лет. Он старается держать себя в руках, прежде чем окончательно потеряет контроль над собой.  
  
Лиам продолжает вдыхать дым и хмурится. Он рад, что одна рука держит сигарету, иначе он бы начал дергать себя за волосы, пытаясь как-то выплеснуть эту энергию.  
  
Он скучает по нему. Он скучает по нему. Тишина постепенно растворяется и Лиаму очень, очень грустно. Он хотел бы винить в этом что-то еще, кого-то еще, но это все привязано к одному человеку, к одной ситуации, это не любовь, а что-то скорбное, что-то потерянное.  
  
Лиам не назвал бы это любовью, потому что он ее никогда не знал, никогда не позволял чувствам проникать глубоко, но это было что-то трагическое и что-то цепляющее. Он курит сигареты Зейна, чтобы дым вызвал чувства и воспоминания, а он страдал бы.  
  
Возможно, Лиам справился бы с этим лучше, если бы знал свое сердце.  
  
Прошли годы и вот — хочет вернуть прежнюю жизнь, борется с депрессией и всякое такое. Он пытается быть счастливым.  
  
Он скучает по Зейну.  
  
Если уход Зейна был сильным ударом для него, то распад группы полностью его разрушил. Даже если это было обоюдное решение, пусть они согласились на тур через пару лет в честь воссоединения группы, и все к этому шло, Лиам не может с этим справиться. Он чувствовал, что теряет своих братьев, свою жизнь, и чувствовал себя жалким, чтобы сказать хоть что-то из этого вслух. Потеря Зейна далась ему тяжело, но потеря друзей почти убила его.  
  
Он общается с ребятами, но все иначе.  
  
Найл прекрасно живет, будучи бывшей звездой. Он всегда играет главные роли в реалити-шоу, он всегда Найл из One Direction, такой же очаровательный ирландский парень. Не получает такого внимания, как раньше, но доволен тем, что делает. Он все еще пишет песни другим, и Лиаму нравится все, что он делает. Это великолепно. А еще Найл обручен с прекрасной девушкой, которую он видел лишь раз. Он запомнил ее карие глаза, натуральные кудри и блистательную улыбку.  
  
Лиам чаще всего разговаривает с Луи. Луи больше не пишет песни, он исполняет роль судьи на X-факторе и, наконец-таки, понемногу снимается в кино, ведь ему это так нравится. В основном, это небольшие проекты. Иногда он играет за Doncaster Rovers в благотворительных матчах. Лиам давно не был на матчах, и каждую неделю Луи звонит ему и приглашает его на игру, но он, скорее всего, просто проверяет, все ли с ним в порядке. Он старается не думать об этом, вместо этого Луи передает трубку крестнику Лиама, Джеку, чтобы тот рассказал, как прошел день на подготовительных курсах.  
  
Гарри более или менее известен в поп-культуре. Его интерес к уникальной модной одежде привел к тому, что он запустил свою линию и таким образом он утвердился, как дизайнер. Лиам был приглашен на его первый показ, что было достаточно волнительно. Гарри крепко обнял Лиама после показа и пригласил его на афтепати, где Лиама окружила целая толпа хорошо одетых людей. Гарри выглядел счастливым и уверенным, ярко-розовое перо спадало со шляпы всякий раз, когда он кивал, Лиам чувствовал себя до смешного гордым.  
  
От Зейна не было никаких новостей несколько месяцев.  
  
Точнее, лет, исключая неловкие столкновения на премиях.  
  
Потому что у Зейна все хорошо, Лиаму не обязательно слышать это от самого Малика. Ему даже читать ничего не надо, чтобы быть уверенным, Зейн чертовски успешен.  
  
Он увеличил свои доходы в два или три раза, если Лиам не ошибается. Полностью распроданные билеты на весь тур, платиновые альбомы, дуэты с любимыми артистами Зейна и хиты номер один. Зейн сомневался, что сможет заработать все то, что имеет сейчас. Он сделал себе больше, чем просто имя — он сделал свой собственный бренд; он — икона, магнат и фантастический человек. И каждое лето он выигрывает Грэмми за лучшую летнюю песню.  
  
Лиам, наверное, перестал бы думать о Зейне, если бы не видел его каждый день.  
  
И все же Лиам работает в своих кругах, не так успешно, конечно же. Он занялся продюсированием и открыл свой собственный лейбл Hampton Productions. Прекрасные ощущения. Его концерты вдохновляют людей работать дальше, он знает, как они рады и волнуются. Он говорит с ними, учит их, вдохновляет и поддерживает молодых артистов. Он все еще сам продюсирует своих наиболее известных музыкантов, и он чувствует, что это именно то, чем он должен заниматься. Он передает свои мудрость и опыт, дает возможности многообещающим личностям, приводит их к успешной карьере.  
  
И таким образом он попадает на множественные премии в качестве гостя, который сделал очень много для музыкальной индустрии. Он видит Зейна на премиях, иногда с ним случайно сталкивается и неловко гладит его плечо, вместо того, чтобы обнять. Игнорирует жжение в ладони, когда он уходит, без обещания поговорить с ним чуть позже.  
  
Зейн правда не заинтересован в Лиаме, вот и все, достаточно легко быть отчужденным.  
  
Во всяком случае, Лиам справляется. Дым от сигарет Зейна наталкивает на размышления о прошлом, пальцы дрожат из-за того, что он помнит все его прикосновения. Он в порядке. Он одинок, но в порядке.  
  
Он несчастен.  
  
Лиам провел весь год, пытаясь пережить развод. Она захотела детей, все с этого и началось. Лиам любил ее некоторый период времени, но не считал, что дети помогут укрепить брак. Чем больше они спорили на эту тему, тем больше они отдалялись друг от друга, в итоге все дошло до того, что их союз нельзя было и браком-то назвать. Он работал по многу часов в день, гораздо больше, чем надо, иногда даже засыпал в студии. Это было худшее время в его жизни, он слишком боялся идти домой и решать какие-то проблемы, он слишком боялся что-то сделать, чтобы спасти брак. Они достаточно давно отказались от семейного психолога, работа Лиама, казалось, спасала его. До поры до времени.  
  
Все стало настолько разбитым и разрозненным, что не причиняло боли. Это что-то типа онемения, которое занимало все мысли и чувства Лиама, и немного апатии. Он считает, что было бы легче, если была бы злость или негодование, которые так или иначе двигали конфликт вперед. Он просто устал, он просто трус.  
  
Все достигло точки кипения прошлой зимой, когда он пришел домой и увидел, как она сидит, опустив голову на руки за кухонным столом. Если бы это произошло несколько лет назад, он подошел бы к ней, обнял бы ее и целовал до тех пор, пока она не начала бы улыбаться.  
  
Он не прикоснулся к ней, не произнес и слова.  
  
Она подняла голову и посмотрела на него, темные волосы упали на плечи. Она смотрела на него несколько секунд, когда Лиам думал лишь о том, как он устал, и о том, что он не хочет ругаться.  
  
Она покачала головой и вздохнула.  
  
— Я беременна.  
  
— Это невозможно, — сразу же сказал он.  
  
Лиам не спал с ней несколько месяцев. Она врет, он слышал обо всех этих истеричных беременностях, когда женщины очень хотят детей и начинают показывать реальные симптомы.  
  
Он не мог. Он  _просто не мог_.  
  
— Ребенок не твой, — сказала она, отводя взгляд.  
  
Лиам так стоял пару секунд, затем схватил плащ и вылетел на улицу, а следующей ночью написал ей сообщение, что нашел адвоката на юге Лондона.  
  
Их развели несколько месяцев назад, так что Лиам живет теперь холостяцкой жизнью, впервые за долгое время.  
  
И, конечно же, ему одиноко, ему одиноко во многих смыслах. Он не упустил шанс, но он до боли скучает по прежней жизни, до брака, когда он был в турах и был окружен четырьмя сумасшедшими парнями, которые всегда его обнимали и знали его очень хорошо. Он не считает, что сейчас в его жизни есть люди, которые знали бы его так же хорошо, как и ребята. Он разговаривает о своей жизни со своим стилистом, Андреа, больше, чем с мамой.  
  
Кстати, Андреа пишет ему о том, что на следующей неделе будет премия Brit Awards, и отправила ему несколько фотографий туфель из коллекции Гарри, чтобы Лиам оценил. Она шутит, потому что обувь не в его стиле, хотя на красных дорожках он бывал в пиджаках и шарфах от Гарри. Оно того стоило, когда Гарри почти повалил его на землю от радости через неделю, когда они встретились.  
  
Он пишет Андреа, что первая разноцветная пара неплохо бы сочеталась с его красным галстуком-бабочкой.  
  
Он любит Гарри, но большинство вещей, которые делает Стайлс, не в стиле Лиама.  
  
Так что Андреа стала его личным психологом, а он перестал ходить к настоящему психологу около шести месяцев назад.  
  
Лиаму нужно больше друзей, которые не связаны с его работой, и именно поэтому он часто ездит к Луи, чтобы поиграть с Фредди и Джеком, поболтать с Эмили. Луи и Эмили поженились спустя полгода после знакомства, и даже спустя пять лет брака все также сильно любят друг друга. Лиам изо всех сил старается не завидовать заслуженному счастью друга.  
  
В основном, он справляется.  
  
Сигарета почти оставляет ожог на его пальце, он слишком долго размышлял. Пейн кладет пачку в комод, под его носки, как будто бы это — грязный секрет.  
  
Если честно, то Лиам вообще не справляется.


	2. Chapter 2

— Лиам, каковы Ваши ощущения, когда Вы тот, кто потенциально настраивает этих парней на славу и успех? Когда все в Ваших руках?  
  
— Удивительно. Я стараюсь им дать все по максимуму, чтобы они засияли. Они талантливые дети, — говорит Лиам.  
  
Дальше он говорит о бойз-бенде из четырех человек, который был сформирован пару месяцев назад. Их альбом находится в процессе написания, у двух парней есть способности к написанию песен. Именно этот талант они постоянно показывают Лиаму. Они безумно талантливые и полны потенциала. Забавные, умные, молодые ребята. Лиам искренне надеется, что они далеко пойдут.  
  
— К тому же, они очень милые, — интервьюер подмигивает.  
  
— Да-да, красивые парни, — Лиам фальшиво улыбается.  
  
— Но они не One Direction? — говорит она и делает жест, что она как будто бы его толкнула локтем.  
  
— Они точно что-то особенное и свое, — Лиам говорит это в тысячный раз, наверное, — они сами по себе уникальны. Они стараются произвести что-то новое, чего раньше никогда не было, стараются выделиться из всего, что сейчас есть. И я думаю, у них получается.  
  
— Вау! — Лиам думает, а берут ли интервьюеры курсы по чрезмерному энтузиазму. — Звучит невероятно. Когда мы услышим что-то новое от них?  
  
Лиам говорит о времени, проведенном в студии, о том, что будет зимой, и пытается немножко рассказать о планах на будущее. Заставить людей волноваться, вызвать у них интерес. Что будет дальше? Какой следующий шаг? Какие планы, идеи, чего им ожидать? Дать людям практически ничего, чтобы они из этого ничего сделали что-то.  
  
Через несколько минут он уходит со сцены и направляется в гримерку. Он дергает воротник рубашки и находит Андреа, которая лежит на диване, смотрит в телефон и бездумно грызет ногти.  
  
— Тебе мама звонила, — говорит она с дивана. — Тебе следует позвонить ей, Ли.  
  
— Я перезвоню ей, — защищается он. Он достаточно часто звонит ей. Он любит свою маму.  
  
— Она беспокоится о том, что ты принимаешь наркотики, — говорит она, вздыхая.  
  
— Что? Она… — Лиам качает головой. — Она так не думает. Она просто переживает за меня.  
  
— Она может присоединиться к нам, — говорит Андреа, принимая сидячее положение и передавая телефон Лиаму. — Однажды мы разговаривали…  
  
— С каких пор ты разговариваешь с моей мамой? — перебивает ее Лиам и хмурится.  
  
— Я всегда с ней разговариваю, — говорит она, выпивая немного красного вина, которое неизвестно как появилось у нее в руке. — Но я решила, что ты возьмешь меня на Brit Awards, как вторую половинку.  
  
— Да ты что? — говорит Лиам, садясь рядом с ней. — А если у меня уже есть вторая половинка?  
  
Она смеется, Лиам не понимает почему.  
  
— Прости, Ли, но зная твою социальную жизнь, это маловероятно, — говорит она, гладя его по бедру и кладя голову ему на плечо. Он хмурится сильнее, но молчит. — Я хочу надеть дорогое платье и пить дорогое вино. Да и Лидии нет в городе. Мы можем дать пищу для размышлений прессе.  
  
— Ты думаешь, они поверят, что я встречаюсь со своей стилисткой-лесбиянкой? — Лиам кладет голову на ее голову.  
  
Она снова смеется.  
  
— Они поверят во все, ты же холостяк.  
  
Лиам закатывает глаза и не спорит.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда я не буду придерживать двери для тебя, ты напьешься и опозоришь меня перед незнакомцами. Мне потом работать еще с этими людьми, Андреа. Все люди — потенциальные связи.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, — она машет рукой.  
  
У Лиама есть такое ощущение, что это не лучшая идея, но у него не было причин сказать «нет». Он смиряется с этим, как и со многими вещами в его жизни.  
  


***

  
  
За свою карьеру Лиам посетил как минимум четыре сотни премий, но каким бы опытным и уверенным в себе он ни был, у него появляется чувство дискомфорта и напряженности, когда он идет по ковровой дорожке, давая короткие интервью, позируя для фотографов. Он чувствует себя неудобно в одежде, которую подобрала ему Андреа.  
  
Это его первый раз, когда у него есть «вторая половинка», после бывшей жены. Он смеется, когда делают комментарии, о которых сделала предположение Андреа. Андреа выглядит прекрасно, потому что она мастер своего дела. Ее волосы собраны сзади, а платье глубокого красного цвета, Лиам на ее фоне выглядит скучным.  
  
Он уверен, что это намеренно. Но пусть будет так. Он должен ей.  
  
Пейн не расслабляется до тех пор, пока не занимает свое место, не начинает пить шампанское, смотреть на ведущих, на артистов, побеждающих в той или иной номинации, аплодируя снова и снова, почти на автомате. Андреа делает комментарии, на которые Лиам лишь фыркает, это единственное его утешение от обыденной рутины.  
  
Хотя премия довольно хороша. Ему не нужно лететь в Лос-Анджелес или куда-то еще, он сидит рядом с Эдом, они разговаривают в перерывах, а Андреа пьет все, что хочет ее душа.  
  
Эд выигрывает в номинации «Альбом года», Лиам аплодирует так сильно, как только может, и свистит, потому что выпил один или два бокала, и он рад, что люди, которые были с ним с самого начало, достигают такого успеха.  
  
Молодая актриса объявляет следующее выступление. От услышанного имени у Лиама пересыхает во рту. Его взгляд сфокусирован на сцене, он пытается сказать себе, что у него нет причин сходить с ума.  
  
Он не в первый раз смотрит выступление Зейна.  
  
Наступает тишина и играет пианино, Лиам слышал эту мелодию один или два раза, но сейчас она более простая и менее полная.  
  
Зейн стоит один посередине сцены, внизу подсветка. Он выглядит почти ангелом. Лиам прикусывает язык. Нет дополнительного освещения, танцоров или бэк-вокала с музыкантами, лишь один единственный пианист позади Малика, который едва заметен.  
  
На нем простая белая рубашка и черные брюки, очень экстравагантная одежда для выступления музыканта, но он выглядит божественно. Зейн едва ли опускает взгляд на толпу, практически все время держа свои глаза закрытыми, тень от ресниц падает на щеки. Он выглядит прекрасным, неприкасаемым, прекрасно исполняет свою песню. Когда он берет высокие ноты, это выглядит легко, пианино усиливает этот эффект.  
  
Такое выступление на премии — редкость, именно этого не хватает в современных премиях. Песня сама привлекает внимание, ее не нужно рекламировать.  
  
Лиам пытается изо всех сил сжать зубы, чтобы его не сфотографировали с открытым ртом от переизбытка чувств. Зейн был, есть и будет безумно красивым.  
  
Когда выступление Зейна подходит к концу, весь зал стоя аплодирует, Андреа толкает локтем Лиама, чтобы и он присоединился. Он просто немного ошеломлен, аплодирует и садится вместе со всеми, но не может сфокусироваться на последующих выступлениях. Он смотрит в толпу, чтобы найти Зейна, и находит его на первом ряду. Малик улыбается девушке, которую он привел с собой.  
  
Лиама тошнит.  
  
Он хочет сигарету.  
  
— Серьезно, Лиам? — Андреа хмурится, когда шоу заканчивается. На премиях всегда много людей, сейчас толкучка у выходов.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает он, даже не поворачиваясь к ней. Он чуть ослабляет галстук и старается не выглядеть так, как будто бы кого-то ищет.  
  
Он слышит, как она громко вздыхает.  
  
— Забудь. Пойдем на афтепати, куда тебя пригласили? Я хочу увидеть знаменитостей. Я хочу увидеть Майли.  
  
— Майли не стоит того, чтобы с ней знакомиться, Андреа, — говорит он уже не в первый раз за время работы с ней.  
  
И он все еще не смотрит на него, все еще отслеживает Зейна глазами, чтобы не потерять его и тут…  
  
— Зейн!  
  
Лиам прикусывает язык сразу же, как имя слетает с его губ, в животе появляется ком. Он жалеет о том, что сделал. И вот уже сейчас Зейн оборачивается, прядь волос падает набок, он тут же ее убирает и смотрит на Лиама.  
  
Глаза Зейна сияют, а его костюм выглажен. Малик стоит прямо перед ним. Лиама накрывает.  
  
— Оу, привет, — Зейн улыбается, но улыбки не видно в глазах. — У тебя все хорошо?  
  
— Эм… Да, конечно, — говорит Лиам, нервно улыбаясь. Он не обращает внимание на то, что его пальцы дергаются. — Просто… Ты был лучше всех.  
  
— Ага, спасибо, — говорит Зейн, смотря через плечо Лиама и чуть щуря глаза. Пейн чувствует себя глупым. Как будто бы он фанат, а не его давний друг.  
  
Все становится хуже, когда Зейн разворачивается и уходит.  
  
Лиам смотрит ему в след. Ощущения такие, как после удара в живот.  
  
— Мудак, разве нет? — говорит Андреа, стоя позади него и беря его за локоть.  
  
— Да, — говорит Лиам, видя, как Зейн кладет руку на талию девушки. — Полный мудак.  
  


***

  
  
Понятно, что Лиам не справляется со всем уже долгое время.  
  
Он должен бы справляться со своими чувствами, ведь ему тридцать два года, но увы. У него такое ощущение, что он что-то упустил несколько лет назад и не может смириться с этим.  
  
Он игнорирует свои чувства и фокусируется на чем-то более конкретном — его карьере. Так будет лучше.  
  
Лиам старается не думать о том, что он подводит людей, хотя у него не получается. Люди шлют ему письма с демо-версиями треков, он слушает их и не отвечает им. Это удручает.  
  
Лиам превращает мечты в реальность. Он работает с никому неизвестным талантом и делает его популярным. Он делает хорошие вещи. Это его жизнь, у него большое резюме, он может назвать несколько крупных артистов, которые находятся в его лейбле. Все прекрасно в плане карьеры. У него много работы, ему нужно уделять немного времени себе, но у него очень много работы и у него нет времени на себя.  
  
Сейчас он посередине процесса продюсирования альбомов. Когда он выпускает один, на очереди еще два. Он великолепен в своем деле, за годы работы он научился, как написать хит, как написать альбом, состоящий из хитов, как сделать артистов по-настоящему популярными. Он очень гордится своей работой, он бесконечно гордится тем, что он сделал со своим лейблом.  
  
Иногда, очень поздно ночью, и только когда он один, он может сесть за написание песен. Ничего особенного, потому что его жизнь немного грустна и он может писать лишь грустные баллады, но все это самонадеянно и бессмысленно. Песни никогда не будут выпущены, и именно поэтому их так легко писать. Пишешь для того, чтобы писать. Поешь ради того, чтобы петь. Без особых надежд на успешный сингл или альбом, который ждет весь мир.  
  
Он не может представить себя как сольного артиста, и он не мог понять, почему, когда он был подростком, ему так нравилась эта идея.  
  
И Зейн всегда говорил про сольное творчество, и вот к чему это привело.  
  
У Лиама несколько десятков сборников музыки и слов, может быть и демо-версии, но они незакончены, их никак не выпустить. Расплывчатые, слабые песни, которые были написаны ночью, когда Лиам запивал все водкой. Печальные акустические баллады о потерянной любви, борьбы с самим собой и одиночестве, которые поражают до самой глубины, заставляют вас курить сигареты в шесть утра и думать о родных руках, которые никогда вас не обнимали так, как вам этого хотелось.  
  
Лиам вроде как в порядке. Через тернии к звездам. Все наладится. Он вспомнит свое предназначение.  
  
Сейчас же он тонет в музыке, зажимая между губ колпачок от ручки, записывая слова для песен, которые были в его голове уже неделю.  
  
Он больше не думает о Зейне. Он не курит, не мечтает и не представляет эти темные глаза, которые он видел пару секунд, хотя в голове куча вопросов:  _чем ты занят? Сейчас ты счастлив? Как ты? Нет, правда, как ты?_  
  
Лиам не думает о нем.  _Н е д у м а е т._


	3. Chapter 3

_«Я привыкла говорить, что узнаю тебя, где бы ты ни был, но становится все сложнее и сложнее.»  
— Маргарет Этвуд, «Зимние изменения», Утро в сгоревшем доме._

  
  


***

  
  
Лиам получает приглашение на показ осенней коллекции одежды Гарри в рамках недели моды в Лос-Анджелесе через его помощника. Он получает такие приглашения не в первый раз, но у него в первый раз есть время, чтобы посетить такое мероприятие. На тот момент он будет в Калифорнии, работая над материалом с его другом-продюсером, так что он пишет Гарри, что будет, в ответ получает тысячи восклицательных знаков.  
  
Надеть подходящий наряд на такое мероприятие достаточно сложно, потому что он не может просто взять и надеть то, что ему хочется, но и перестараться он тоже не может. Он не пишет на этот счет Андреа, хотя должен. В итоге, Лиам надевает все черное, еще любимые часы, надеясь, что они будут выглядеть классическими и вневременными, а не скучными и предсказуемыми.  
  
Он не видит Гарри до шоу. Пейн сидит один, рядом с незнакомцами, и старается контролировать свои эмоции, когда модели одна за другой проходят по подиуму. Он старается принять такой вид, что оценивает каждую вещь, хотя слишком часто качает головой. Лиам вообще в этом не разбирается, он не знает, какие ощущения должны вызывать неоновые ботфорты ярко-зеленого цвета, но в этом чувствовался стиль Гарри, и это утешало. Когда Гарри выходит на подиум в конце показа вместе с последней моделью, Лиам встает и очень громко хлопает, попутно ловя на себе одобряющий взгляд Гарри.  
  
Лиама крепко обнимает Гарри после шоу, когда Пейн ловит его после многочисленных разговоров с людьми, которые встречались им по пути, и тащит его в машину, чтобы они могли поговорить где-то еще.  
  
Они приезжают в дом Гарри в Калабасасе, где Лиам бывал очень редко. Дизайн дома довольно спокоен, а вот дом Гарри в Лондоне… Он никогда не спрашивал, почему такие различия в домах.  
  
Около часа ночи они начинают рассказывать истории о том, как живут, а Лиам изо всех сил пытается избежать упоминания о «добрых старых временах». Гарри так не цепляется за прошлое, как Лиам, который очень часто ностальгирует. Гарри — идеалист, никогда не зациклен на данном моменте, он более озабочен будущим, уже говорит о своей весенней коллекции в разных вариациях. Он говорит Лиаму о людях, которых Пейн не знает. Это говорит о том, насколько они разные. Очевидно, как развиваются из жизни, ведь они не упомянули о группе ни разу, за исключением самого начала их работы.  
  
Они были привязаны друг к другу, и это не объясняется простым взаимопониманием, скорее признание их очевидных различий. Некоторые решения Лиама озадачивают Гарри, но он во всем его поддерживает, а Лиам уже просто не мог без Гарри.  
  
Лиам всегда рад, когда они видятся с Гарри, потому что они с ним видятся меньше, чем с Луи или Найлом, а Гарри смотрит свежим взглядом на жизнь Лиама, которой он так наслаждался, пока не встретил Стайлса.  
  
— О чем ты думаешь? — спрашивает Гарри, язык слегка заплетается.  
  
Они молчат, их окутала приятная тишина. Гарри улыбается, его шляпа сдвинута чуть назад. Его рука закинута на спинку стула, сам он сидит в пол-оборота, носки туфель ударяются о ножку стола. Гарри всегда был таким: его длинные конечности занимали все пространство вокруг него, когда он пьян или когда он находится в знакомой компании.  
  
Что-то никогда не меняется.  
  
— Тебе когда-нибудь бывает одиноко? — спрашивает Лиам, попивая джин.  
  
Гарри вскидывает бровь, скрещивая руки на животе.  
  
— А, ты о нашей беседе.  
  
— Нет, — Лиам исправляет себя, чуть приподнимаясь на стуле. — Просто ты тоже холост. И ты всегда выглядишь счастливым.  
  
— Потому что я не парюсь на этот счет, — легко говорит Гарри, пожимая плечами. — Я отказался от идеи быть зависимым от людей много лет назад, приятель. И тебе того же советую.  
  
— Да-да, — говорит Лиам, тряся головой и фокусируя свой взгляд на черном ковре.   
  
— Понял. Быть очаровательным холостяком, быть уверенным, быть собой и любовь сама ко мне придет.  
  
— Нет, правда, ты с годами лишь хорошеешь, дружище.  
  
Гарри подмигивает Лиаму, когда тот допивает свой напиток.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Если что, мы можем влюбиться друг в друга и убежать, — Гарри игриво дергает бровями и хитро улыбается.  
  
Лиам бросает неодобрительный взгляд на него. Пейн встает и направляется за еще одним джином и берет еще один для Гарри.  
  
— Серьезно. У меня такое ощущение, что у меня никогда не будет возможности попробовать того, что я хочу.  
  
— Если это не то, о чем я думаю…  
  
— Гарри.  
  
— Я просто говорю. Предложение на столе.  
  
— Можно я сам как-нибудь справлюсь с кризисом среднего возраста, ладно?  
  
Гарри улыбается. Его улыбка ужасно очаровательна. Часть Лиама очень хочет жить с Гарри в его хипстерском доме в Калабасасе, ходить на странные вечеринки, модные показы, занимать там первые ряды и делать вид, что что-то понимает в моде. Чтобы Гарри объяснял ему современное искусство, чтобы он его одевал на различные мероприятия и пить с ним странные смузи из капусты до конца жизни.  
  
Однако нет. Может быть, когда-нибудь в параллельной вселенной, но не в этой жизни.  
  
— Хорошо. Я всего лишь шучу, Лиам, ты слишком скучный для меня.  
  
— Спасибо, я ценю это, Гарри.  
  
Гарри улыбается. Лиам тоже.  
  
Лиам продолжает пить свой джин, когда Гарри смотрит на него. Пейн старается сохранить спокойствие и задумчивость, не дать боли и тревоге выйти наружу. Он в порядке, да, у него есть проблемы с выражением чувств, но он работает над этим.  
  
Вроде как работает.  
  
— Что ты делаешь, Лиам?  
  
— М? — Лиам поворачивает голову в его сторону.  
  
— Чем ты занят? Потому что я вижу, что ты несчастлив.  
  
Лиам сглатывает, затем ставит свой стакан на кофейный столик. Он вздыхает. Кажется, что он просто устал от всего, что с ним происходит с его тридцатилетия. Он надеется, что до сорока он перестанет испытывать жалость к себе.  
  
— Я несчастлив. Но это все не так. Это как будто бы я сам себе не позволяю быть счастливым, просто хочу чувствовать сожаление. Не знаю. Это странно.  
  
— Ты скучаешь по ней?  
  
Лиам еще раз сглатывает.  
  
— Нет, — он делает паузу. — Да, но я уже справился с разводом. Но я не справился со многими другими вещами.  
  
— Хорошо. Ты работаешь над ними?  
  
— Да, — Лиам грустно улыбается. — Да, приятель, я работаю над ними.  
  


***

  
  
Лиам знает, что эти парни очень талантливые, но работа с ними порой выматывает. Кажется, что он стареет с ними в два раза быстрее. У него уже есть пара седых волосков.  
  
— Можешь еще раз, Эйден? — говорит Лиам немного нетерпеливо, потирая виски, стараясь не злиться на подростка.  
  
Эйден отвлечен другими парнями, которые вытворяют смешные движения за стеклом студии, и он не может спеть и строчки без смешка.  
  
Еще одна минута уходит на то, чтобы он собрался и обратился к Лиаму.  
  
— Да, хорошо, извини, — Эйден качает головой. Он делает вдох и стеснительно улыбается. — Прости, Лиам, я попытаюсь еще раз.  
  
Лиам кивает, нажимая на кнопку.  
  
— Все в порядке, приятель. Просто мы слишком много времени тратим на этот куплет, у нас впереди еще много работы.  
  
Эйден становится серьезнее, когда музыка начинает играть, он старательно игнорирует других парней, даже когда они падают все вместе на пол. Кто-то начинает драться.  
  
Через пару мгновений Эйден идеально исполняет свой куплет, Лиам отпускает парней на обед чуть пораньше.  
  
Он отъезжает от панели, смотря на Найла.  
  
— Мы были более профессиональны, чем они, — говорит Найл, улыбаясь, потому что в нем есть немного дерьма.  
  
— О да. Дурачиться в студии? Никогда такого не было, — он лучше Найла в этом. Он кивает с серьезным видом. — Никто не считает нашу работу серьезной, кроме нас.  
  
Найл смеется, затем закидывает ноги на стол и кладет руки на живот.  
  
— Ненавижу запись в студии. Петь одно и тоже в течение нескольких часов, а под конец просто ненавидишь эти песни. Едва ли получаешь наслаждение от конечного продукта.  
  
Лиам согласен, это самая утомляющая часть жизни артиста, но как продюсер он получает от этого удовольствие. Просто его подопечные слишком активны и вызывают слишком много проблем.  
  
Он никогда в жизни не работал с бойз-бендом, да в принципе с группой. Он работал лишь с сольными артистами, как молодыми, так и старыми.  
  
Лиам пригласил Найла в студию, потому что он был неподалеку, да и ему нравится с ним работать. Найл дает идеи, о которых Лиам никогда бы не задумался, предлагает новые пути развития. Он очень круто поддерживает артистов Лиама, давая креативные указания. К тому же, Лиам может быть иногда негативен, когда Найл — сплошной позитив и заставляет все двигаться дальше.  
  
В конце рабочего дня, Лиам спрашивает:  
  
— Что ты думаешь?  
  
Да и ничего страшного, что рабочий день закончился чуть позже, чем одиннадцать вечера, а мнение Найла он слушал в течение восьми часов.  
  
— Они прекрасны. Они всех порвут, не так ли?  
  
— Да, — Лиам кивает головой. — Именно. Просто надо убедиться в том, что их дебютный альбом не будет провальным.  
  
— Не будет! — Найл сжимает колено Лиама. — У них есть Большой Пейно!  
  
Лиам улыбается.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Этот бойз-бенд заставляет скучать тебя по группе? Я об этом думал весь день.  
  
— Иногда. Я просто скучаю по тому времени, когда был молодым.  
  
— Да, ты старенький, Пейно. Пивной животик и все такое, — Найл касается подтянутого живота Лиама.  
  
— Не смей. Это у тебя плохие волосы.  
  
— Эй, — говорит Найл, поправляя шляпу. — А у тебя было много волос в подростковый период.  
  
Лиам смеется, потому что это правда.  
  


***

  
  
Каждые выходные Лиам заезжает к Луи и Эмили, чтобы поиграть с Джеком и Фредди. В эту субботу Эмили пошла на встречу с подружкой и взяла с собой Фредди. Луи не возражал, чтобы оставить Джека вместе с Лиамом. Так что Луи и Лиам развлекали малыша настольными играми.  
  
— Я тут видел Зейна, — говорит Луи, а Лиам пытается выглядеть так, как будто бы ему все равно.  
  
— Да? — он заинтересован в Дженге. Он прикусывает язык. И в прямом, и в переносном смысле.  
  
Каждый раз, когда Лиам вытаскивает палочку и башенка не падает, Джек радостно хлопает в ладоши. Это хорошая поддержка.  
  
Луи, стоя в дверях детской комнаты, продолжает.  
  
— Да, сказал, что вы разговаривали на премии.  
  
Лиам фыркает и тут же отрывается от игры.  
  
— Да, — говорит он, смотря на то, как башенка качается, когда Джек вытаскивает палочку. — Я сделал ему комплимент касательно его выступления, он поблагодарил меня и ушел в противоположном направлении, не сказав ни слова.  
  
У Джека все получается, он радуется.  
  
— В твоем голосе слышна горечь.  
  
Лиам хмурится, когда вытаскивает очередную палочку.  
  
— Не-а, — говорит он. Джек смотрит на башенку. — Почти достал…  
  
— И все же я слышу горечь, — настаивает Луи. Иронично слышать такое от человека, который пару лет назад старался держать дистанцию с Маликом. — Зейн сказал, что вы мило поболтали.  
  
— Мило поболтали? — говорит Лиам, поворачивая голову. — Это шутка такая? Он почти послал меня.  
  
— Разве? — Луи вскидывает брови.  
  
— Ты мне не веришь? — резко говорит Лиам, а Джек вытаскивает палочку, которую хотел вытащить Лиам, и башенка падает.  
  
Джек звонко смеется. Лиам вздрагивает.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
— Не то чтобы я тебе не верю. Просто ты, может быть, все преувеличиваешь. Зейн говорит, что ты выглядел счастливым со своей новой девушкой, что я нахожу странным.  
  
— Я не… Ты говоришь об Андреа? Я просто взял ее с собой. Мы не… Ну…  
  
— Я знаю. Но он так подумал. Ты пытался прокрутить что-то со своим стилистом?  
  
— Нет, — раздраженно вздыхает Лиам. — Она хотела пойти, а мне было не с кем.  
  
Лиам смотрит на то, как Джек строит свою башенку, более абстрактную.   
  
Пейн игнорирует боль от разговора. Лиам понимает, что ему придется провести меньше времени, чтобы не ревновать Луи к настоящему ребенку.  
  
— Ну ты мог и взять ее, как настоящую девушку, не знаю.  
  
— Я не хочу сейчас отношений, — говорит Лиам, поднимая палочку с пола, затем кладя ее на стол. — Я не хочу приводить с собой девушек, которых я забуду уже после премии, а фото так и останутся в Интернете.  
  
— Ну, а то, что люди думают, что ты встречаешься со своим стилистом, гораздо лучше?  
  
— Это все из-за Андреа?  
  
— Не из-за чего. Ты просто несчастлив. А Зейн выглядел счастливым, когда разговаривал со мной. Так что с моей стороны будет разумно предположить, что ты драматизируешь.  
  
— Драматизирую? — Лиам повышает голос.  
  
— Да, Лиам, — говорит Луи, как будто бы Лиам самый утомляющий человек на свете.   
  
— Кризис среднего возраста начался как раз вовремя, учитывая развод, но…  
  
— Почему все думают, что это из-за развода? — Лиам ударяет кулаком по столу, отчего башенка Джека рушится.  
  
Джек всхлипывает, Лиам тут же становится мягче.  
  
— Прости, Джек. Давай построим новую, да? Будет весело.  
  
Луи не впечатлен.  
  
— Ладно, не из-за развода, понял.  
  
Джек хмурится, когда Лиам собирает палочки. Пейн вздыхает и хочет, чтобы взрослые дяди тоже могли обижаться, когда захотят.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Лиам впервые встретил Андреа, она не очень охотно с ним общалась.  
  
Он не был уверен в том, что ему нужен стилист после распада группы. Но ему продолжали приходить сотни приглашений каждый день на различные интервью, он был предоставлен сам себе и не справлялся со всем этим.  
  
Первое резюме, которое ему попалось — резюме Андреа. Потом он ей позвонил и назначил собеседование. И в ходе собеседования выяснилось, что это ее первая настоящая работа после университета.  
  
Она дружелюбная, скромная и сдержанная, не задает кучу вопросов, как ожидал Лиам.  
  
Раньше она гораздо чаще носила очки, а волосы всегда были собраны в хвост. На каждое мероприятие она готовила по несколько костюмов для него, и каждый раз она говорила ему, чтобы он аккуратно носил туфли. Лиам нервничал, потому что девушке поначалу не нравилась работа, но плата была хорошей, чтобы уйти с этой должности.  
  
Но все это длилось до тех пор, пока Лиам не начал жаловаться на то, что штаны немного узки, а ткань плаща колючая. Она поняла, что Лиам привык к высокому уровню обслуживания, но его никто серьезно не воспринимал.  
  
— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, — сказала Андреа, указывая на зеркало, где отражался Лиам. — Чего ты жалуешься?  
  
— Эти ботинки жмут, — сказал Лиам, пытаясь размять пальцы ног.  
  
Кожа была жесткой, Лиам знал, что эти ботинки натрут ему ноги к вечеру. Он ненавидел ботинки именно по этой причине, особенно вечерние ботинки.  
  
— Потому что они новые, дурак, — сказала Андреа, поправляя очки и скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
— Эй, следи за языком, — Лиам чуть улыбается. — Ты не можешь называть своего босса дураком тогда, когда тебе захочется. Я могу тебя уволить.  
  
Андреа лишь закатила глаза и вздернула плечами.  
  
— Дурак.  
  
И в этот момент он понял, что Андреа не так уж сильно его ненавидит.  
  
Той ночью он получил сотни комплиментов касательно его обуви, он поклялся, что никогда в жизни не будет больше жаловаться на ее выбор, но это была наглая ложь. Лиам не особо любил одежду, да и у него было свое мнение.  
  
Это нельзя было назвать дружбой, потому что один день они просто работали вместе, а в другой день она бежала к нему и рассказывала про первое свидание с Лидией, а он жаловался, как сильно ненавидит консультации по поводу брака. Лиам просто этого не понимал, почему Андреа вела себя так, как будто бы он ей неприятен, но она все равно находилась рядом с ним и слушала его, и также делилась своими проблемами.  
  
Он не уверен в том, как жил без нее, если честно, потому что лишь у нее была особенность оскорблять и заставлять Лиама чувствовать себя лучше. Она смотрела на вещи под другим углом. Хотя у нее с Лиамом мало общего. Она никогда не обращала внимания на группу, не слушала артистов, которых он продюсировал, ей было плевать на его друзей. Странно, что они сдружились.  
  
Ему нравится думать о том, что она в нем нуждается, потому что каждый раз, когда Андреа ругалась с мамой, она приходила к нему, а Лиам гладил ее по голове и говорил, что она важна.  
  
У Лиама куча друзей, семья, которая поддерживает его, но для него все еще остается загадкой то, как Андреа стала самым важным человеком в его жизни.  
  
Именно об этом он сейчас и думает, когда на него смотрит пара карих глаз.  
  
— Буду честной, я не пойму, почему тебя волнует то, что я волнуюсь по поводу того, что ты думаешь, что ты плохо выглядишь в фиолетовом. Мне очень нравишься ты в фиолетовом, — говорит она ему.  
  
Она будет в отпуске, когда Лиам пойдет на гала-вечер в эти выходные, поэтому она сейчас ему показывает, что у нее есть.  
  
Лиам честно старается не жаловаться, потому что он никогда не выигрывает такие споры, но она никогда его не одевала в фиолетовое. А это очень, очень вызывающий фиолетовый. Ужасный фиолетовый.  
  
— Андреа, — говорит Лиам, застегивая пуговицы на рубашках. — Я выгляжу, как идиот.  
  
— Ты носишь дурацкие нейтральные цвета, — она вздыхает, как будто бы говорить такое неприлично. — Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не против твоих чертовых синих, черных или коричневых оттенков, но ты надеваешь это, — она ударяет его в грудь. — Эта рубашка стоила кучу денег, я ее не понесу назад.  
  
— Андреа. Послушай, просто посмотри на меня сейчас.  
  
— Карлос, — вдруг говорит Андреа, а помощник Лиама отрывается от ноутбука. — Скажи Лиаму, что он выглядит прекрасно.  
  
— Эм, — говорит Карлос, почесывая затылок и медленно моргая. — Ты выглядишь… хорошо, приятель.  
  
— Видишь? Карлос честный парень, а ты заставляешь его врать.  
  
Она громко вздыхает, пересекая комнату.  
  
— Ты надеваешь эту рубашку, — она начинает рыться в коробке с аксессуарами, разбрасывая их по полу. — Я думаю, этот галстук тебе подойдет. Очень солидный. Примерь.  
  
— Карлос, помоги мне, приятель, — Лиам смотрит на него с мольбой.  
  
Карлос вздыхает и начинает злиться, он ложится на спину и закидывает руки за голову.  
  
— Тебе надо начать классно одеваться, если ты хочешь завести девушку, — говорит Андреа, завязывая галстук. Он отталкивает ее руку и сам завязывает себе галстук, он не ребенок.  
  
— Я не хочу девушку, — автоматически говорит он. Он слишком сильно затягивает галстук и кашляет.  
  
— Парень, вторая половинка, — говорит она. Карлос фыркает, когда видит, как Лиам краснеет. — Мне надо обновить твой гардероб, чтобы ты выглядел сногсшибательно. Последний год ты носил траур по неудавшемуся браку, это не совсем классно.  
  
Лиам не понимает, за что ему все это моральное насилие от людей, с которыми он работает, и почему они не воспринимают его серьезно. Но он к ним привязан.  
  
— Ладно. Я надену эту чертову рубашку, — он делает это, чтобы увидеть улыбку Андреа.  
  
Она щипает его за щеку, довольно сильно, Лиам вскрикивает, а Карлос начинает хихикать.  
  
— Ненавижу вас. Обоих, — Лиам потирает лицо.  
  
— А мы тебя любим, — говорят они в унисон, а Андреа гладит его по щечке. Лиам беспомощно улыбается, потому что да, он их любит.  
  


***

  
  
Лиам не дает так много интервью, как раньше, может, два или три раза в год. Может, чуть больше, когда выпускается что-то значительное или выпускается дебютный альбом его нового артиста, но он всегда избегает интервью на гала-вечерах и благотворительных вечерах. Лиам прекрасно справляется, но журналисты больше любят поп-артистов, актеров и людей, которые номинированы, а не продюсеров, у которых есть свой лейбл. Но это хорошо, ведь все внимание на его работе, а не на личной жизни.  
  
Для него кажется немного странным, что он приезжает на благотворительный вечер, и его просят дать интервью. Он хочет отказать и пойти внутрь, найти место, поздороваться с коллегами и друзьями прежде, чем все начнется, но он, почему-то, дает согласие. Пара вопросов, как сказал молодой журналист с обаятельной улыбкой, и повел его в зону, где не так много народу.  
  
Когда Пейн видит  **его** , он хочет развернуться и уйти.  
  
Он приветствует Лиама, хлопая его по плечу, как будто бы они лучшие друзья (они ими были, так что не так сложно привторяться), и он улыбается журналисту. Малик не был хорош в актерской игре, но сейчас он просто первосходен. Лиам напрягается от прикосновения Зейна и старается сделать так, чтобы его зубы не скрошились в порошок.  
  
Лиам не смотрит на Зейна. Он смотрит на журналиста с улыбкой, которая не сходит с его лица в течение всего интервью. Журналист лишь изредка поправляет микрофон.  
  
Лиам не уверен в том, что он говорит. Интервьюер просит их поздороваться на камеру.  
  
Бывшие члены группы, а в свое время самого популярного бойз-бенда в мире, встретились на благотворительном вечере, разные пути к успеху, разные жанры в музыке, награды, истории. Каковы ощущения?  
  
Мозг Лиама закипает, а сердце уходит в пятки. Он не хочет быть здесь. Рука Зейна все еще лежит на его плече, прикосновение обжигает.  
  
— Да, каждый из нас занят своим делом, но мы все общаемся, — говорит Зейн, кивая.  
  
— Держу пари, что трудно разрушить эту связь, — говорит интервьюер.  
  
Зейн кивает, как будто бы говоря: «Да, это мой брат рядом. Мой друг».  
  
Они не друзья. Даже близко ничего к этому нет.  
  
Интервьюер — Джеймсон — продолжает улыбаться, как будто бы это самый лучший день в его жизни, потому что так, наверное, и есть. Зейн такой красивый и интервью будет в сети в течение нескольких дней, а Лиаму будет плохо.  
  
Джеймсон хочет задать следующий вопрос, как Лиам перебивает его:  
  
— Да-да, но мы не общаемся по существу.  
  
Джеймсон замолкает, а затем смеется, как будто бы это шутка. Лиам не улыбается.  
  
— Он всего лишь… — начинает Зейн.  
  
— Нет, приятель, все круто, — говорит Лиам, смотря на паникующего Малика, и улыбается. — Просто не наверстали упущенное. Забавно, не так ли? Игнорировать до тех пор, пока не появятся камеры.  
  
Лиам смеется, но это пустой смех, а голос как будто бы другого человека. Пейн не соображает, что сейчас делает, но он раздражен в данный момент.  
  
У него есть привычка сначала говорить, а потом думать. Обычно он жалеет. Но не в этот раз.  
  
— Лиам шутит, — Зейн пытается исправить ситуацию, но Лиам слишком хорошо его знает. Он пытается исправить неисправимое, а в этом он чертовски плох. Лиам хочет посмеяться ему в лицо.  
  
Джеймсон смеется, как будто бы это лучшая шутка. Лиам хмурится и сжимает кулаки, громко дышит.  
  
— А сейчас вы оба…  
  
— Да, это шутка, — Лиам снова перебивает интервьюера. — Прости, приятель, у меня нет времени. Хорошего вечера, — и уходит.  
  
Зейн протягивает свою руку за рукой Пейна и пытается пойти за ним. Но Лиам отталкивает его руку, пытается успокоить нервы и постараться не оборачиваться назад, когда он идет внутрь.  
  


***

  
  
Лиам не жалеет о том, что сказал, но он хотел, чтобы это было не в публичном месте.  
  
Это везде, все источники толкуют по-разному, но суть одна: вражда. Они враждуют, все пятеро, потому что Лиам завидует успеху Зейна и пытается его спровоцировать. Или что Зейн думает, что он лучше их всех. Или миллион слухов.  
  
Лиам хочет, чтобы некоторые слухи оказались правдой, потому что между ними нет ничего такого.  
  
Все их имена едва ли упоминались вместе в последнее время, каждый из них обозначил свою карьеру с момента распада группы. И странно, что эта драма фигурирует в прессе. У Лиама никогда не было публичных конфликтов, он не уверен, как с этим справиться. Это гораздо хуже ссор в Твиттере или просто слухов, потому что этот конфликт будет везде, вбей в поисковике «Лиам Пейн и Зейн Малик ссорятся во время интервью», и выскочит видео, где есть колкие шуточки Лиама, сжатая челюсть, нахмуренные брови Зейна и неотступный взгляд.  
  
Он смотрит интервью лишь раз после звонка публициста с лейбла. Пейн решает никак это не комментировать и надеется на то, что пройдет достаточно времени, чтобы у него взяли интервью снова. Он может лишь надеяться.  
  
Луи строчит ему сообщения:  
  
 _Что за фигня, Пейно  
  
Все твои эмоции были записаны на камеру для целого мира_  
  
Лиам закатывает глаза, раздраженный тем, что Луи не сочувствует ему. Он вздыхает, прежде чем ответить.  
  
 _Плевать. Я об этом не распространяюсь. Мне теперь все равно_  
  
Через пару секунд приходит ответ от Луи:  
  
 _Это очевидно_  
  
Лиам выключает телефон и решает пойти на пробежку, чтобы освежиться. Он ругается, когда вспоминает о том, что забыл взять с собой плеер. Пейн старается не думать о Зейне, но у него плохо получается. Он делает четырнадцать кругов — около восьми километров — с него течет пот, он тяжело дышит, падает на ступеньки своего дома и упирается головой в колени.  
  
Через пару минут он входит в дом, достает сигареты из ящика и старается игнорировать иронию, как его полезные привычки сочетаются с вредными. Пейн выкуривает за ночь половину пачки, в перерывах между написанием песни в студии и глотками пива. Он записывает куплет, который был у него в голове на протяжении нескольких дней, что-то разрушающее, тянущее и глубокое. Он включает запись, чтобы послушать, и тут же удаляет.  
  
Он долго сидит в студии и не знает, что ему с собой делать.  
  
Лиам никому не звонит, даже если он чувствует, что вот-вот сорвется. Он делает глубокие вдохи и выдохи, чтобы слезы не покатились по его щекам.


	5. Chapter 5

У Лиама просто ужасная неделя. Половина песен, которые ребята записывают для альбома, никуда не годятся, но в этом нет ошибки парней — просто у Лиама появилось такое ощущение, что он недостаточно хорош в своей работе. У альбома пока куча недоработанных мелочей. Все звучит беспорядочно, не гладко и банально. Если их дебютный альбом будет провальным, то и вся их карьера пойдет под откос. Эти парни заслуживают многого. Они много работают, у них огромный талант, и Лиам хочет сделать что-то необычное, а не просто группу, на которой можно заработать кучу денег. Он хочет доказать всем, что может делать музыку, которую будут слушать все; он не глуп — он знает целевую аудиторию, но это не означает, что парни заслуживают меньше славы. Они заслуживают большего. И Лиам должен каждый заработанный пенни людям, которые были подростками в 2010 году.  
  
Работа Лиама проста: спродюсировать хороший дебютный альбом, чтобы поставить ребят на ноги. Ему не нужно с ними часами репетировать, готовить их к выходам или фотосессиям, примерять одежду, работать с педагогом по вокалу или учить хореографии. Он просто продюсирует их музыку, помогает ребятам, когда те в студии.  
  
Но он все еще, почему-то, лажает.  
  
Он не чувствовал себя таким расстроенным несколько лет.  
  
— Воу, полегче, — говорит Андреа, появляясь в рабочей зоне.  
  
— Я в порядке, — Лиам вздыхает и проводит рукой по щеке. Он старается расслабить плечи, откидывается в кресле и закрывает глаза. Он не знает, откуда приходит Андреа и каким образом она всегда рядом во время таких переломных моментов.  
  
— Я слышу, как ты думаешь. Думаю, твой мозг скоро взорвется, — говорит Андреа, смотря на него своими тёмными глазами. — Чем ты занят, Пейн?  
  
— Пытаюсь исправить свои ошибки, — утверждает Лиам. — Парням придется работать в два раза больше, потому что я думаю, что эти песни провальные. Они начнут любить меня ещё больше, когда услышал эти новости завтра.  
  
— Уверена, что песни не так плохи, как ты думаешь.  
  
Он вздыхает и разворачивается к ней. Лиам смотрит ей в глаза и видит, как выражение её лица становится мягче. Так бывает, когда Андреа знает, что ему трудно. Он решает не спорить с ней.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Карлос сказал, что ты выключил свой телефон. Он переживает, что с тобой что-то случилось, — она кивает в сторону телефона, который лежит на стойке. — Я сказала, что ты, возможно, здесь, и предложила проверить, чтобы он успокоился. Тебе стоит прекратить так поступать.  
  
Он качает головой.  
  
— Телефон отвлекает меня. Мне надо работать.  
  
Андреа вздыхает так, как всегда это делает. Лиам не понимает, почему она с ним возится.  
  
Она его лучший друг, вроде бы.  
  
— Эта ситуация с Зейном как-то повлияла на тебя, да?  
  
— Нет! — случайно выкрикивает Лиам и краснеет. Он вновь потирает свои щеки и, прежде чем сказать, прикусывает язык. — Чёрт возьми. У меня едва ли есть время думать об этом.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я этому поверю? — говорит она, приподнимая бровь. — Серьезно?  
  
— Послушай, я переживаю за этот альбом. Я переживаю за свою работу. Я переживаю за свою семью, друзей —вещи, которые важны для меня. А на небольшой конфликт с тем, кто даже не переживает за меня, мне все равно.  
  
— Хм, — говорит она, пересекая комнату и подходя к Лиаму. Он не поднимает головы. — Кажется, он правда сожалеет об этом. Ну, так кажется в СМИ.  
  
— Конечно, — он снова поворачивается к компьютеру. — Все его обожают. У него прекрасные пиар-менеджеры, которые все подчищают.  
  
— Я тоже об этом думала, но он выглядит искренним, — Лиаму кажется, что Андреа специально говорит те вещи, которые его раздражают.  
  
— Он последний мудак, — Лиаму больно, когда он говорит такие слова. Это так неправильно, наверное, потому что он знает Зейна несколько лет, и тот никогда таким не был. Зейн олицетворяет доброту и теплоту, которые Лиам так любит, — ведь тот всегда хвалил его, утешал, делал ему комплименты, заботился о нем.  
  
Сейчас все иначе.  
  
Он начинает тяжело дышать, когда Андреа говорит следующую фразу:  
  
— Ты его любишь, Лиам.  
  
Лиам вздрагивает и напрягается.  
  
— Я ненавижу его.  
  
— Нет, — она отходит и смотрит ему в глаза. — Ты скучаешь по нему. Вот, почему так больно.  
  
— Не скучаю, — выплевывает Пейн. — Я не хочу разговаривать с ним. Он подвел меня в последний раз.  
  
Наступает тишина. Лиам думает, что разговор окончен. Он жутко устал. Ему срочно нужно расслабиться — пойти куда-то с друзьями, без напоминаний о конфликте с Зейном или о грядущем альбоме. Ему кажется, что у него так много работы, что у него нет времени на друзей. Может, они закажут тайскую еду, посмотрят пару серий сериала, о котором говорила Андреа.  
  
Лиам вздыхает, он хочет что-то сказать, но Андреа опережает его:  
  
— Это из-за того, что он ушел из группы?  
  
— Это было десять лет назад.  
  
— Не имеет значения, сколько времени прошло, если все ещё больно.  
  
— Мне не больно. Я в порядке. Я справился с этим. Так было лучше для него. Но… он не такой, каким был раньше. И моя вина, что я думал, что он таким и останется.  
  
— Послушай, ты не сдвинешься с места, если будешь врать себе. Ты скучаешь по нему. Ты просто хочешь звонить и писать ему, как и остальные парни. Ты хочешь так же часто разговаривать с ним, как и с другими. Ты любишь его.  
  
Лиам игнорирует ее и начинает работу с компьютером, забывая о тайской еде и сериале.  
  
— Можно я поработаю, пожалуйста?  
  
Девушка вздыхает. Лиам понимает, что она сдалась.  
  
— Я устала бороться с тобой, Лиам. Я пытаюсь помочь. А ты слишком долго стоишь на одном месте.  
  
Он молчит; притворяется, что работает, до тех пор, пока она не уходит.  
  


***

  
  


«Однажды, спустя много лет, я поняла,  
Что ты ушел навсегда. Неожиданность.  
Искра. Я учу новые слова, где надо говорить «без».  
— Сьерра ДеМальдер, «Без», Сегодня значит Аминь.

  
  


***

  
  
« _Люби меня сейчас, а когда я уйду, не люби_ », — напевает себе под нос Лиам, перебирая пальцами многочисленные упаковки CD-дисков. Большинство из них испорчены. Он достает альбом Джастина Тимберлейка с полки, где также находится альбом Джей-Зи, купленный им одним из первых. Некоторые диски у него уже половину жизни.  
  
Лиам начинает перебирать свою устаревшую коллекцию дисков всегда, когда чувствует беспокойство. У него закончились сигареты, да и он не в настроении, чтобы курить. Он всегда делает нечто подобное, когда напряжен. Это помогает ему быть менее подавленным.  
  
Он вздыхает и прислоняется к стене, протягивает ноги и смотрит на часы. Почти одиннадцать, а ничего толкового за день не сделал.  
  
Было бы странно, если бы это его не успокаивало. Парни завтра будут в студии, ему нужно кучу всего подготовить. Лиам надеется, что у Эйдена есть ещё песни, чтобы они могли поработать над ними, и тогда Лиам перестал бы чувствовать себя бесполезным.  
  
Он сидит и размышляет о песнях, которые показал ему Эйден, когда ему звонит неизвестный номер. Пейн не знает, нужно ли отвечать на звонок.  
  
И как только он отвечает, он хочет бросить трубку.  
  
— Лиам?  
  
Лиам хмурится, рука держит альбом Бруно Марса. Этот голос он узнает везде. Он сглатывает, грудь тяжело поднимается и опускается.  
  
Сердце часто бьется, Пейн хочет спросить, откуда у него номер. Он уверен в том, что чертов Луи дал ему номер, потому что устал от нытья. Лиам чертовски зол, потому что Зейн — последний человек на планете, с которым он хотел бы вести диалог, но ему интересно, что скажет Малик.  
  
С этих пор Лиам не знает, что делает.  
  
— Эй? Ты тут?  
  
Он закрывает глаза, диск падает на пол. Лиам снова вздыхает, чувствует давление на глазах. Он не готов к этому разговору.  
  
— Да, я тут, — он пробегает рукой по волосам и сжимает ее в кулак.  
  
— Отлично, — Лиам слышит, как он делает вдох. — Прости, я знаю, что поздно, и я пойму, если ты занят или не захочешь со мной разговаривать, но надеюсь, ты меня выслушаешь.  
  
Он открывает глаза и чешет щетину.  
  
— Хорошо, — ему любопытно.  
  
— Послушай, я… не очень хорош в таких вещах, но мне надо поговорить с тобой кое о чем, что меня беспокоит достаточно давно.  
  
— Что это? — спрашивает Лиам, его нервы просто не выдерживают. Он старается привести в порядок мысли, чтобы слышать то, что говорит Зейн.  
  
На том конце провода вздыхают, следует тишина, а после прочищают горло.  
  
— Мы могли бы… — начинает Зейн и замолкает, — где-нибудь встретиться, в любое время?  
  
Лиам колеблется.  
  
— Я знаю, что я у тебя сейчас не самый любимый человек, потому что плохо вел себя с тобой, и я хочу извиниться. Расставить все по местам.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Лиам. Он даже не думает, когда дает ответ.  
  
— Да? — Лиам клянется, что Зейн улыбается.  
  
Лиам поднимает с пола упавший диск и кладет его на полку.  
  
— Если ты хочешь.  
  
— Когда ты свободен? — спрашивает Зейн. Пейн сходит с ума, его захлестывают эмоции от того, что он увидит Зейна вживую и будет с ним разговаривать.  
  
Они назначают встречу на утро среды. Все происходит слишком быстро. Его предложения не длиннее пары слов, потому что не может заставить себя говорить больше. Во рту сухо, головная боль становится сильнее. Пейн нервничает больше, чем надо.  
  
Он хотел бы, чтобы ему было так же все равно, как он заявляет об этом вслух.  
  
Следующие пару дней он работает, волнуется и думает о том, чтобы все отменить. Лиам хочет поговорить с Андреа на этот счет, потому что этим заняты его мысли. Лиам ничего не должен Зейну. Он напоминает себе, что тут преимущество у него. Пейн может встать и уйти, и оставить Зейна с чувством сожаления навсегда. Но он не хочет так поступать.  
  
Он опаздывает на двадцать минут, не специально. Зейн встает, когда видит его.  
  
— Привет, — Зейн нервно улыбается. Он думал, что Пейн вообще не придет. Лиам облизывает губы и лишь кивает.  
  
Тихое местечко, где можно поесть. Зейн сказал, что его друг владеет этим местом. Малик удостоверяется в том, что их не побеспокоят. Лиам хочет, чтобы им кто-то помешал, чтобы сбежать или хотя бы отвлечься.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Лиам, чуть запоздав. Он садится на свое место. — Как ты?  
  
— Хорошо, прекрасно, — Зейн улыбается. — А ты как?  
  
— Я в порядке, — Лиам смотрит в меню, надеясь, что живот перестанет урчать.  
  
Зейн молчит пару минут. Лиам использует это время, чтобы подумать. Пейн особо много не ожидает от него, может быть пустое извинение и какое-то объяснение тому, с чего тот вел себя, как мудак. Лиам не знает, почему он заставляет себя отвести взгляд от Зейна, почему так вцепился в меню и почему до сих пор ничего не спросил.  
  
Он чувствует взгляд Зейна на себе.  
  
— Тут хорошие омлеты.  
  
Лиам кивает, не отводя взгляда от меню. Официант прерывает их, чтобы принять заказ на напитки.  
  
После этого наступает тишина. Он изучает меню, как будто бы это старинная рукопись.  
  
Пейн чувствует на себе взгляд Зейна. Лиам дергает ногой. Нервы. Он не может остановиться и сильно кусает губу.  
  
Лиам не знает, зачем он пришел. Зачем он все это делает.  
  
Официант приносит им напитки и ждет еще пару минут, прежде чем принять заказ на еду. Лиам не чувствует себя голодным, даже после утренней пробежки почти в два километра, чтобы успокоить себя.  
  
Половина пачки сигарет тоже не помогает.  
  
И это была фирма сигарет, которые курит Зейн.  
  
— Ладно, я могу уйти, если ты хочешь.  
  
Лиам молчит, хоть и удивлен такой прямоте. Его язык облизывает высохшие губы.  
  
— Я хочу извиниться. Извиниться за многие вещи. За то, что вел себя как мудак на интервью. Думаю, я… я испугался.  
  
— Испугался чего? — вырывается у Лиама.  
  
— Тебя. Ну, я почувствовал, что мы отдаляемся, и не знал, как с тобой разговаривать. Я даже не пытался. Я боялся, что ты не захочешь быть моим другом, потому что ничто не может быть прежним.  
  
Лиам не отрывает взгляда от меню, слова Зейна сливаются воедино. Пейн не уверен, должен ли он снова говорить.  
  
— Я хочу все исправить. Просто это бессмысленно, потому что мы знали друг друга так хорошо. А сейчас все иначе, но не думаю, что нам стоит ненавидеть друг друга.  
  
Лиам играет желваками и кивает. Он молчит. Смотрит вниз, не на меню.  
  
— Мы можем поговорить об этом, если хочешь. Но это не обязательно. Просто… Я знаю, что облажался. Я хочу, чтобы сейчас все было по-другому. Я сделаю все, чтобы так было. Прости.  
  
Наступает тишина. Лиам понимает, что должен заполнить ее прощением. Он все еще хмурится. Пейн не может заставить себя посмотреть на Зейна. Он не может себя заставить думать о том, что это именно то, чего он и хотел. Зейн просит его о прощении. Но Лиам не знает, как с этим справится.  
  
Может быть это потому, что он тоже чувствует ответственность. Может быть это потому, что он упрямый осел, ведь не сделал ничего для того, чтобы все улучшить, а это лишь отдаляло их.  
  
Он скучал по Зейну, очень сильно. И когда Лиам понял, что его нет рядом, он полностью оттолкнул Малика.  
  
И вот. Они сидят за одним столом, такие чужие. Лиам скучает по нему и не знает, смогут ли они быть такими же, как и раньше, но он может поработать над тем, чтобы не быть таким черствым.  
  
Это тяжелее, чем думал Лиам, он готовится к худшему. Он хочет поспорить. Добраться до того, с чего все началось.  
  
Он не спорит. Он просто устал.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Лиам. Пейн слышит, как Зейн выдыхает.  
  
Официант прерывает их, чтобы они сделали заказ. Лиам улыбается и отдает меню официанту, благодарит его. Он не знает, чем себя занять, когда нет предмета, на который можно было бы отвлечься.  
  
Лиам все еще дергает ногой, смотрит на скатерть, осматривает зал, смотрит на люстру. И, наконец-таки, смотрит на Зейна.  
  
Он смотрит на него. Малик выглядит искренним. Лиам хочет сдаться. Он хочет смеяться с Зейном и рассказывать ему истории из жизни, и быть счастливым. Ему больно. Психолог сказал, что он влюблен в прошлое. Пейн согласен. Потому что между Зейном «сейчас» и Зейном «тогда» нет никаких различий. Такой же добрый и открытый.  
  
Зейну правда жаль. Лиам также думает, что ему стоит убрать по максимуму все негативные вещи, чтобы научиться радоваться вновь.  
  
— Да. Я больше не хочу ругаться, — говорит Лиам.  
  
Зейн немного улыбается.  
  
— Мне никогда не нравилось ругаться с тобой.  
  
Лиам закрывает глаза и вспоминает все их споры и мелочные ссоры, которые заканчивались объятиями в номерах отелей. Большие ссоры заканчивались тем, что он срывался посреди ночи и брал билет на ближайший рейс. Между ними было расстояние, которое не измерялось в милях.  
  
— Да, — говорит Лиам, не желая обсуждать прошлое и поднимать эту тему когда-либо ещё. — Просто пусть все останется позади.  
  
Он дает обещание и должен его выполнить.  
  
Двигаться дальше, двигаться  _вперед_. Со временем он понял это.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Зейн и выглядит он гораздо расслабленнее. Лиаму все еще трудно смотреть в глаза Зейну, поэтому он кусает большой палец. — Я хочу все исправить. Тебе было больно и…  
  
— Нет, — перебивает Лиам. — Не беспокойся об этом. Честно, приятель, у меня много чего происходит сейчас и… я рад, что все так складывается.  
  
Зейн выглядит немного растерянно.  
  
— Если ты уверен.  
  
— Конечно, — Лиам улыбается и задерживает взгляд на Зейне чуть дольше, чем миллисекунда. — Расскажи о своей жизни. Как твоя мама? Сестры?  
  
К счастью, Лиам достаточно вежлив, пусть он и не справляется с волнением во время беседы. Зейн отвечает на все вопросы Лиама, рассказывая разные истории о Саафе, о том, как она учится в университете, (Лиам чувствует себя  _ужасно_  старым), как Валия вышла замуж за человека, который постепенно понравился Зейну. Лиам не говорит о своей жизни, лишь задаёт ещё больше вопросов, чтобы самому меньше говорить.  
  
Все в порядке. Хорошо, что у Зейна и его семьи все в порядке спустя такое количество времени. Все меняется, даже если человек обманывает себя воспоминаниями. Все хорошо. Двигаться вперёд и все такое.


	6. Chapter 6

— Давай, Пейно, — говорит Луи нетерпеливо, постукивая ботинком. Ведь Пейн его подгонял десять минут назад.  
  
— Я не могу найти мои часы, — говорит Лиам, поднимая футболку, которая непонятно как оказалась на столе.  
  
— Все знают, что ты богатый, — Луи смотрит на свой очень дорогой аксессуар. — Не надо никого впечатлять. Пойдём.  
  
— Дай мне минуту, — Лиам запускает руку в волосы и разрушает свою прическу, над которой он так долго трудился. Он уверен, что Андреа куда-то положила часы, но Лиам не помнит куда. Он открывает верхний ящик и перерывает все носки и нижнее белье.  
  
Он застывает на момент, когда видит упаковку сигарет и думает брать их с собой или нет, и все же берет их.  
  
— У тебя же несколько часов? — говорит Луи, стоя в дверном проходе и не отрывая взгляда от телефона. — Надень серебряные Ролексы.  
  
Лиам качает головой, он слишком озабочен тем, как выглядит. Он надевает часы, которые находит в коробке с другими украшениями.  
  
Он надевает обувь, когда звонит телефон Луи.  
  
— Да, мы уже едем, Эм. Из-за Пейна мы опаздываем. Да, снова, знаю.  
  
По этому поводу они давно спорят, потому что Лиам никогда не опаздывает, но бывает такое, что он теряет свои часы, поэтому он чувствует себя ужасно, ведь заставляет всех ждать. Он бы поспорил, но слишком устал.  
  
Они приезжают на вечеринку по случаю помолвки Найла и его девушки не слишком поздно, хоть и пробки были ужасными. Как только они входят внутрь, Джек цепляется за ногу Лиама.  
  
— Дядя Лиам! Дядя Лиам!  
  
Лиам улыбается и сразу же берет его на руки. Лиам не был у Луи пару дней, и ему кажется, что Джек вырос на пару дюймов.  
  
— А где Фредди и твоя мама? — спрашивает Пейн. Когда он поднимает взгляд, то видит, что Луи уже нашел свою жену и сына, обнимает и целует ее в щеку. Фредди стоит позади них, ему невероятно скучно, но выглядит парень безумно круто в своей рубашке. Его волосы стали длиннее, челка теперь падает на глаза.  
  
— Я хочу домой, — говорит Джек. Лиам хмурится, когда смотрит в его глаза. Он выглядит больным, из носа течет.  
  
Лиам прикладывает тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу мальчика. У него нет температуры.  
  
— Я думаю, что у тебя аллергия, приятель. Сейчас такое время года.  
  
Джек кладет голову на плечо Лиама. Пейн просто не может его отпустить и идет осматривать гостиную Найла, встречая по пути его старых знакомых, семью Найла с крестником на руках. Он видит Найла и его невесту, Алисию, на другом конце комнаты и машет им, хоть они и говорят с парой постарше.  
  
Лиам видит Найла чаще, чем всех этих людей, и решает, что поздоровается с ними позже. Но Джек чихает ему в плечо, и им надо в ванную комнату.  
  
— Прости, — жалобно говорит Джек. — Фу.  
  
— Все в порядке, это случайность, — Лиам хмурится. У него не вызывают отвращения многие вещи, которые делают дети, потому что он много времени провел с Джеком и Фредди. У него есть упаковка влажных салфеток и дезинфицирующее средство для рук в машине.  
  
Он спускается вниз и идет в ванную, сажая Джека на подоконник и доставая салфетку. Джек сморкается в нее, Лиам морщится, когда выкидывает ее в мусорку. Джек потирает свой красный нос, затем Лиам ставит его на пол,  
  
Джек долго моет свои крошечные ручки, потому что играть с мылом и теплой водой очень весело, пока в это время Пейн пытается отчистить свою рубашку. Лишь когда рукава рубашки Джека начинают мокнуть, Лиам выключает кран и пытается привести мальчика в порядок.  
  
— Я спрошу твою маму, есть ли у нее что-то с собой от аллергии, ладно? — говорит Лиам, а Джек кивает. — Трудно веселиться, когда твой нос заложен.  
  
Джек ничего не говорит. Обычно, он очень разговорчивый. Лиам гладит его по голове, берет за руку и хочет выйти, как тут же останавливается.  
  
— Оу, привет.  
  
Улыбка Зейна просто восхитительна, его волосы уложены назад, а темная рубашка заставляет его выглядеть словно модель из журнала Vogue.  
  
У Лиама такое ощущение, что он видит призрака. Он сжимает челюсть и пытается выдавить похожую улыбку, кивая головой.  
  
— Не думал, что увижу тебя здесь, — звучит немного грубо из уст Лиама.  
  
Зейн кивает.  
  
— Я в Великобритании ненадолго. Думаю, дай загляну и удивлю Найла, потому что он был уверен в том, что я не смогу к нему прийти.  
  
Лиам разворачивается, когда Джек отпускает его ладонь и уже бежит вниз. Он хочет его окликнуть, но видит, что Эмили берет его за руку.  
  
Лиам облизывает губы и поворачивается к Зейну.  
  
— Да, ты вероятно очень занят. Приятно встретиться с тобой.  
  
Зейн не перестает улыбаться, а Лиам чувствует себя просто неловко.  
  
— Ты тоже занят, да? Продюсируешь всех достойных, чтобы о них знали.  
  
— Да, все круто, — скромно говорит Лиам. Непонятно почему, он не хочет обсуждать свою работу с Зейном, поэтому он меняет тему. — Джек плохо себя чувствует, я собирался спросить у Эмили…  
  
— Да, у него ужасная аллергия, не так ли?  
  
Лиам хмурится. Он хочет спросить, откуда он знает, но вспоминает, что Луи и Зейн хорошо общаются в последнее время. У Луи заняло немного времени, чтобы их общение с Зейном стало прежним.  
  
Пейн не понимает, почему он так раздражен тем, что Малик знает о здоровье его крестника.  
  
Он помирился с Зейном. Они нормально разговаривают. Разговаривают в коридоре посередине вечеринки в честь помолвки.  
  
— Да, — он зажевывает губу. — Ну, увидимся еще.  
  
Лиам уходит без единого слова. Он не понимает, почему так паникует. Он не понимает, почему встреча с Зейном доставляет боль и неуверенность, ведь все разрешилось.  
  
Нельзя вот так сразу снова стать друзьями, спустя годы молчания и колких разговоров. Такое ощущение, что он вообще не знает Зейна.  
  
Он находит Эмили, и она благодарит его за то, что Лиам позаботился о Джеке. Она дала ему таблетки от аллергии, лежащие у нее в сумочке, которая как у Мэри Поппинс — в ней есть все, что нужно.  
  
Чуть позже вечером Найл благодарит всех за поздравления и объявляет дату свадьбы — через десять месяцев. Молодожены выглядят счастливыми. Найл счастлив как никогда. Алисия что-то шепчет Хорану на ухо, а тот становится ярко-красным.  
  
Лиам рад, что его друзья находят любовь, строят карьеру и семьи, находят свою нишу в жизни, но весь вечер ему напоминал о том, что он делает что-то не так. Лиам смотрит на кольцо Алисии, а сердце уходит в пятки. Это не зависть, потому что у него тоже такое было. Это, скорее всего, разочарование, чувство неудачи, которое просачивается в его кости. С таким чувством он не сталкивался с момента развода.  
  
У него был шанс. Он знает, что это звучит банально, но у него такое ощущение, что его шанс найти свое счастье уже упущен. Он потратил время впустую.  
  
Лиам старается проглотить эти чувства между глотками вина и разговорами с незнакомцами. Эта ночь ничего не изменит, он провел слишком много времени, сожалея о прошлом. Он знает, куда приведут его эти мысли: в полное уныние и к огромному количеству пустых бутылок Джека Дэниэлса. Ему нужно научиться сдерживать себя.  
  
Вопреки всем мыслям и идеям Лиама о том, что пора повзрослеть и научиться сдерживать свои эмоции, он избегает Зейна весь вечер. Так будет лучше. К сожалению, Зейн проводит слишком много времени, разговаривая с Луи. Других людей, помимо Найла и его невесты, он не знает. Лиам ходит следом за Марком, разговаривает о гольфе и других вещах, на которые ему плевать. Он смотрит на Джека и Фредди, которые играют с Зейном. Пейн не понимает, почему он ревнует детей к нему, ведь Зейн очень любит малышей.  
  
Лиам сглатывает, когда видит Зейна и Фредди за разговором, глаза наполнены теплотой, когда малыш оживленно говорит. Впервые за вечер он видит десятилетнего малыша заинтересованным. Луи по-доброму улыбается, когда видит их взаимодействие. Лиам выпивает свой коктейль в один глоток и идет искать Найла.  
  
Найл в гостиной, разговаривает с Тео. Лиам чувствует себя стариком, когда видит Тео, который уже пошел в среднюю школу. Тео просто копия Найла. Румянец на щеках, изгиб улыбки, цвет глаз — все, как у Найла.  
  
Лиам подходит к ним, и Найл тут же его обнимает.  
  
— Спасибо, что пришел, приятель, это многое значит, — говорит Найл на ухо Лиаму. Лиам целует его в висок, прежде чем отстраниться от него. Найл заразительно улыбается.  
  
— Конечно. Вот скоро будет сумасшедший мальчишник с Вилли. Мне интересно, какие у него идеи.  
  
Глаза Найла загораются.  
  
— Он продолжает твердить о том, что у него куча идей, но не говорит каких. Не могу даже представить, что он там придумал.  
  
— Ну, это будет не хуже, чем мой сюрприз. Хорошо, что за это не взялись Луи и Энди, иначе все было бы по сюжету фильма «Мальчишник в Вегасе».  
  
Найл долго смеется. Лиам улыбается, несмотря на боль. Он должен был знать.  
  
— Я просто хочу уже оказаться на этой вечеринке. Я не могу спорить о планах насчет свадьбы. Вышел бы за нее прямо здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Порой это утомительно, — Лиам знает по своему опыту и по опыту друзей. — Но ты будешь доволен результатом. Потому что это действительно особенный день. Даже если торт отвратный на вкус.  
  
— Да, — отзывается Найл. — Спасибо еще раз, что пришел.  
  
— А почему я должен был не прийти?  
  
— Ну, — Найл опускает взгляд на ботинки, его лицо становится серьезным. — Я знаю, что у тебя были некоторые проблемы последние пару лет. Но ты всегда был верным другом, я всегда могу положиться на тебя.  
  
Лиам смеется лишь для того, чтобы скрыть волнение, которое вызвано словами Найла.  
  
— Да, было тяжело. Но я так горжусь тобой. Ты такой счастливый.  
  
— Ты тоже будешь счастливым, — Лиам не понимает, что отрицательно качает головой. — Нет, ты будешь счастлив. Обязательно, Пейно.  
  
Лиам не хочет никого грузить своими проблемами, ведь это праздник Найла, так что он притягивает Найла для крепких объятий.  
  
— Люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тебя тоже.  
  
— Давайте, заканчивайте, теперь мой черед обнимать Найлера, — Лиам отпускает Найла и видит, как Луи и Зейн заходят в комнату. У Зейна руки в карманах брюк. У него до сих пор эта дурацкая привычка держать руки в карманах. Он все еще улыбается, когда Луи обнимает Найла и чуть приподнимает его.  
  
Лиам избегает взгляда Зейна, когда Малик говорит:  
  
— Не могу поверить, что Гарри не смог приехать, почти вся банда в сборе.  
  
— Предатель. В Америке со своей чертовой коллекцией одежды, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Он круче всех, — говорит Найл. — У него странные вещи, но это же Гарри.  
  
— Именно, — соглашается Луи, улыбаясь, и смотрит на Лиама. Лиам тут же отводит взгляд и кашляет.  
  
Лиам должен чувствовать себя в безопасности с его друзьями, но он чувствует лишь тошноту. Он оттягивает ворот рубашки, чтобы сбежать.  
  
— Мне нужно найти…  
  
— Нет, Лиам, — Луи хватает его за локоть. Пейн ощущает себя котенком, которого взяли за загривок. — Только что рассказал Зейну о твоем бойз-бенде. Он считает, что это круто. Вам есть, что обсудить.  
  
— Ты что?..  
  
— Они великолепны! — говорит Найл Зейну. — Они мне так напоминают нас в начале карьеры. А один парень так вообще маленький Пейно…  
  
— Эйден, — произносит Лиам, избегая взгляда Зейна. — Я думаю, ты говоришь об Эйдене.  
  
— Да, он! — соглашается Найл. — Он такой тихий и серьезный, как Пейно. Другие парни пытаются его испортить.  
  
— Не очень похоже на нас, — шутит Зейн, и Лиам чувствует на себе его взгляд. Пейн все еще осматривает комнату в поисках вещи, чтобы отвлечься.  
  
— В любом случае, — встревает Луи, — у Лиама нелучшие времена в студии, он забраковал половину песен для нового альбома ребят.  
  
Лиам тяжело вздыхает и молится о том, чтобы он прямо сейчас исчез.  
  
— Очень жаль слышать такое. Дебютный альбом трудно выпустить, — говорит Зейн.  
  
— Все в порядке, — Лиам смотрит в пол. — Мы делаем все методом проб и ошибок. Они молоды.  
  
— Нет, правда, он ноет об этом несколько недель и отказывается от моей помощи, — жалуется Луи.  
  
— Нет. Просто… Я справлюсь.  
  
— С чем у тебя проблемы? — спрашивает Зейн. — Тебе нравится их звучание? Они знают, какой группой хотят быть?  
  
— Да. Все в порядке. Я просто устал. Не слушай их.  
  
Луи тыкает Зейна в бок.  
  
— Лиам, ты должен дать послушать их песни Зейну.  
  
— Нет, это совсем не обязательно, — Лиам хочет, чтобы этот разговор поскорее закончился. — Зейн занят.  
  
— Я хотел бы послушать, — произносит Зейн, немного кивая головой, — если ты не против, Лиам.  
  
— Я… — Лиам не может отказать в помощи, у него просто нет объяснений, он просто не знает, справится ли со всем этим. — Сейчас не очень подходящее время, но, может быть, когда-нибудь.  
  
Найл, видимо, заметил, что Лиаму некомфортно, и заговорил о своей работе, о песнях, которые он пишет. Луи не очень охотно рассказывает о себе. Лиам смотрит в окно. Ему неудобно находиться рядом с ребятами.  
  
Через пару минут все начинают куда-то уходить. Джек куда-то тащит Луи, Найл ухаживает за другими гостями, а Лиам вышел покурить, чтобы больше не слышать от Зейна о том, что он заинтересован в его работе.  
  
Он думает, что немного груб. Лиам не знает, что думать о человеке, с которым не общался кучу времени, а теперь он хочет стать частью его жизни. От этого Лиама трясет.  
  
Он думал, что Зейн постарается наладить общение, но не ожидал, что Малик проявит доброту к нему.  
  
Лиам высиживает тут еще час, затем находит Найла и Алисию, обнимает их, потом идет искать Джека и Фредди, чтобы попрощаться с ними.  
  
Он находит Джека на коленях у Зейна. Зейн щекочет его, а тот смеется, и Лиаму становится так хорошо, когда он слышит смех малыша.  
  
— Глупый, глупый мальчик, — говорит Зейн, когда Джек извивается на коленях Малика от щекотки. Он немного ждет, пока Джек успокоится, и начинает снова.  
  
— Ты мучаешь бедного мальчика, — Лиам чуть улыбается. Зейн поднимает голову, и в его глазах появляется теплота.  
  
Лиам сглатывает и отводит взгляд от Зейна.  
  
— Он шалил, — говорит ему Зейн, и он все еще крепко держит мальчика, но больше не щекочет. — Называл меня какашкой.  
  
— Джек! — Лиаму было трудно держать себя в руках, когда он увидел большие глаза Джека. Мальчик поверил, что его сейчас будут ругать, но это невозможно, когда ты видишь эти голубые глаза. — Обзывательства — это нехорошо. Я хотел тебя спасти, но думаю, ты заслуживаешь еще больше щекотки.  
  
— Не-е-ет, — ноет Джек, но уже начинает хихикать.  
  
Зейн кивает и начинает его щекотать, Лиам смеется.  
  
Лиам смотрит в ту сторону, где мог быть Луи, и натыкается на необычный, довольный собой взгляд. Мужчина хмурится, ничего не понимая, и Томлинсон, пожимая плечами, выгибает бровь, прежде чем возвращается к разговору с Эмили.  
  
— Отпусти меня! — визжит Джек, ворочаясь в руках Зейна.  
  
— Скажи Зейну, что он не какашка, — говорит Лиам, встречаясь взглядом с Зейном. Он подмигивает ему, и Зейн улыбается шире.  
  
— Зейн не какашка! Не какашка, ладно? Пожа-а-алуйста, — просит он.  
  
Зейн отпускает его, и малыш бежит к отцу, прячась за ним, и мужчина не выглядит удивленным. Джек смотрит на них с другого конца комнаты.  
  
Лиам и Зейн смеются, они очарованы этим четырехлетним хулиганом. Луи им подмигивает и гладит Джека по голове.  
  
— Что за ребенок.  
  
— Да, — Лиам откашливается. Снова появляется неловкость между ними, будто она никуда и не исчезала. Он пытается смахнуть ее, буквально качая головой. — Пока, Фредди! Пока, Джек! — прощается Лиам. Фредди машет рукой, Джек все еще прячется за отцом, но тоже машет рукой.  
  
— Ты уходишь?  
  
Лиам поворачивается, когда Зейн встает. Пейн старается не построить между ними еще одну стену.  
  
— Да, надо рано утром встать.  
  
— Студия, — понимающе говорит Зейн. — И каково это иметь свой звукозаписывающий лейбл?  
  
— Прекрасно, — тут же отвечает Лиам. Он краснеет, когда смотрит на Малика. Зейн смотрит на него, будто бы хочет наладить контакт. Лиам это чувствует и не понимает, почему хочет это прекратить. — Мне это нравится, даже несмотря на головные боли.  
  
— Я так и думал, что ты будешь этим заниматься.  
  
Лиам улыбается, он чувствует себя немного неуверенным.  
  
— Да, думаю, я справляюсь.  
  
— Если у тебя какие-то сложности, как я и сказал ранее, я хотел бы прийти и посмотреть, чем вы занимаетесь.  
  
Лиам опускает взгляд, в горле сухо.  
  
— Ты занят, — хотя Лиам уверен, что он найдет время.  
  
Сейчас он не думает о тех временах, когда они вместе писали песни; не думает о том, как рано утром в задней части автобуса записывали треки, где не было никаких других голосов — лишь Лиама и Зейна; как он делал битбокс под вокал Зейна. Песни вообще не были похожи на репертуар One Direction. Это звучание ближе к Зейну. Он не думает об этом больше.  
  
Лиам клянется, что помнит припев из песни Зейна, которая была написана несколько лет назад; он помнит, как тогда срывал с клавиш аккордовые последовательности и как качал головой в такт с придуманным (только что) Зейном текстом, который, по мнению Лиама, был слишком потрясающим для импровизации. Это была красивая мелодия — Зейн пел фальцетом, а потом уходил в нижний регистр. Эта песня была самой любимой у Лиама.  
  
Но ничего из этого он не говорит вслух.  
  
— Нет, у меня есть время, — говорит Зейн, вырывая Лиама из своих мыслей. — Ну, если ты согласен, я думаю, будет весело.  
  
Когда Лиам смотрит в его глаза, он выглядит таким искренним, что отказать было трудно.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Лиам убеждает себя, что он согласился только потому, что жутко нуждается в помощи, в свежем взгляде на вещи.  
  
Лиам может описать выражение лица Зейна лишь как лучезарное. Он стал гораздо больше улыбаться, отмечает Лиам, так охотно и легко. У Лиама снова тяжелеет в груди.


	7. Chapter 7

Все происходит через пару понедельников, когда Зейн свободен, а у Лиама появляется время, чтобы объяснить себе, что ему придётся провести большое количество часов в присутствии Зейна, разговаривать с ним весь день и обсуждать работу.  
  
Они делали это раньше, рассуждает он. Несколько лет назад, когда они были группой и все не было таким странным и чужим.  
  
Ему нужна помощь. На него давит управляющий бойз-бендом, чтобы парни оставались в форме, и это давление съедает его уже неделями, месяцами. А Зейн просто великолепен. У него больше наград, чем Лиам мог себе представить. Все, что делает Зейн, будет полезно.  
  
В этот раз Лиам говорит с Андреа. Объясняет, что случилось пару недель назад. Она заверяет его, что это хорошо, ведь он стал менее эмоциональным, раз сумел справиться с конфликтом, как этот. Она гордилась им, погладила его по щеке и пожелала удачи, а затем ушла, чтобы провести ночь с Лидией.  
  
Лиам также понимает, что, возможно, недостаточно хорошо подготовил парней к приезду Зейна. Пейн не понял, что пригласил суперзвезду к себе в студию, пока под его окнами не начинали дежурить папарацци.  
  
Лиаму едва кажется, что он должен был их предупредить насчет приезда Зейна, ведь они новенькие в этой индустрии и их до сих пор поражают некоторые артисты лейбла Лиама. А Зейн собирается помочь им с парочкой песен.  
  
Если честно, Лиам был озабочен своим моральным состоянием. Он беспокоится о своих чувствах и мыслях. Он беспокоится о том, что они выбились из ритма и не смогут ничего достичь, не будут расти. А на это уйдет куча времени, причем впустую.  
  
Лиам не знал, как разговаривать с Зейном.  
  
Он старается изо всех сил, чтобы уменьшить напряжение между ними, улыбаться, ведет себя так, как будто бы то расстояние между ними нормальное, а не специальное. Лиам старается заставить замолчать парней. У них занимает много времени, чтобы они приготовились и начали петь. В те моменты, когда Лиам становился нетерпеливым, Зейн лишь улыбался.  
  
Когда начинается работа, Лиам не замечает, как пролетает день.  
  
У Зейна всегда было чувство уверенности, оно застыло в его улыбке. Этому Лиам завидовал с первого момента их встречи. Сейчас Лиам гораздо увереннее, чем в шестнадцать лет, но Зейн всегда был уверенным в себе, так казалось Пейну. Зейна не надо было в чем-либо убеждать.  
  
Сейчас он говорит более свободно и уверенно, задает вопросы о музыке в перерывах между его мыслями и неловким молчанием. Лиам едва ли говорит за это время, на этот раз он все доверил Зейну.  
  
Он ведет себя вежливо. Зейн просит объяснить Лиама некоторые моменты, Малик вслух удивляется, спрашивает, а пытались ли они найти какой-то другой способ, и всегда смотрит с теплотой на Пейна, когда тот отвечает. Малик очень мил с ребятами. До отвращения мил. Даже милее, чем Лиам.  
  
Все плохое в Лиаме тут же растворяется, и впервые за долгое время он допускает такую мысль, что Зейн не такой уж и ужасный.  
  
Парни более продуктивны, чем когда-либо. У Лиама появляется странное чувство удовлетворения. Это чувство возникает лишь тогда, когда альбом начинает получаться, постепенный переход от концепции к реальности.  
  
Лиам очень много улыбается.  
  
— Они правда хороши, — говорит Зейн, когда парни начинают записывать песни, а после собираются уходить. Лиам чувствует на себе взгляд Зейна, когда Пейн перебирает листки со словами из песен.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Лиам. Он чертовски ими гордится. Он улыбается, когда говорит: — Спасибо, что помог сегодня. Ты был прекрасен. Я очень ценю это.  
  
— Ага, — Зейн будто бы витает в своих мыслях. Он смотрит вниз, даже не встает со стула, когда Лиам начинает собирать свои вещи.  
  
— Прости за то, что они были поначалу такими странными, — Лиам почти смеется. — Думаю, немного поражены звездой такого масштаба. Они же новенькие.  
  
— Я… — начинает Зейн. Теперь он смотрит на Лиама. Пейн видит, как он волнуется. — Мы можем поговорить?  
  
Лиам колеблется. Его плечи немного напряжены.  
  
— О чем?  
  
— Я просто хотел объясниться, — Зейн потирает тыльную сторону ладони. — Ну, зачем я здесь.  
  
— Хорошо, — у Лиама пересыхает в горле. Он не смотрит на Зейна.  
  
— Я не люблю навязываться, но… я правда хочу помочь тебе.  
  
— Конечно, — когда Лиам поднимает взгляд, то видит, что Зейн хмурится. — Ты очень помог мне. Ты был просто великолепен. Они действительно слушают тебя.  
  
— Я могу быть честным? — Зейн чешет подбородок.  
  
 _Приехали._  
  
Он молча кивает.  
  
— Я здесь не только ради того, чтобы помочь тебе. Я хочу вновь стать твоим другом. Я знаю, что некоторый период времени мы не общались. В этом виноват только я. Но я хочу работать с тобой над музыкой, потому что ты гений. И мне нравится быть рядом с тобой.  
  
Лиам часто моргает.  
  
— Правда? — Лиам чувствует себя опозоренным, как только эта фраза слетает с его губ.  
  
— Правда, — выражение лица Зейна смягчается. — Я скучал по тебе.  
  
И в этот момент улыбка Лиама исчезает, его поведение полностью меняется, его мысли громоздятся в голове. Зейн скучал по нему. И вот, Лиам не знает, что делать со своими эмоциями в течение нескольких месяцев, ведь они все сосредоточены вокруг одного человека в очень резкой манере. Ностальгия была ношей, которая сдавливала его грудь. Огонь жег его горло, когда он курил любимые сигареты Зейна и когда он вспоминал тепло этого человека.  
  
— Да, — Лиам просто стоит напротив Зейна. Пейна как будто бы душат. — Я тоже по тебе скучал.  
  
Он смотрит на Зейна. Лиам был убежден в том, что Зейн его не простит, но все становится очевидным, когда он смотрит в его глаза, когда он чувствует искренность в его тоне, то, как он кусает губу. Люди говорят, что Зейн скрытный человек, но Лиам считает иначе. Ему не составляет труда прочесть все его мысли и чувства, ведь он был таким открытым. Все слишком очевидно.  
  
Это видно уже сейчас — Малик смягчается, когда видит, что испытывает те же эмоции, что и Лиам. Ведь он так сильно скучал по Зейну. Сейчас ему не нужно скучать. Может быть, все не так, как было раньше, но это можно исправить.  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день, когда они проводят в студии вместе несколько часов, смеясь и рассказывая шутки, Лиам приглашает его к себе, без задней мысли. Зейн говорит, что вечером у него ужин с другом, но после ужина он к нему заглянет. Таким образом, он дает Лиаму время прибраться. У него очень давно не было гостей.  
  
Он старается не слишком много беспокоиться, ведь это всего лишь Зейн. Это не ностальгия или галлюцинации, на которые Лиам проецирует все свои эмоции. Он его друг. Они снова дружат. И это почти нормально.  
  
— Я хотел показать тебе студию, — говорит Лиам, когда приезжает Зейн. Он пересекает зал и смотрит через плечо, Зейн идет за ним. — Это не как в лейбле, тут немного все иначе.  
  
— У тебя тут своя студия? — голос Зейна отдается эхом в коридоре, отделанным деревом.  
Лиам пожимает плечами.  
  
— Немного трудновато ездить в центр Лондона посреди ночи, когда на тебя настигает вдохновение, — Лиам открывает дверь и включает свет.  
  
Зейн позади Лиама. И Зейн улыбается.  
  
— Круто, — это высочайшая оценка от Малика. Зейн осматривает рабочую зону Лиама.  
  
Не так уж и круто, он это место мало кому показывает. На потолке крутое освещение, на полу слишком много пустых бутылок из-под ликера, стены все увешаны наградами. Здесь находится его любимый старый диван, для которого не нашлось места в доме. Под диваном лежат пара тапок. У него три огромных монитора, офигенная стерео система, почти как в студии лейбла. Здесь не бывают артисты его лейбла, лишь Карлос и Андреа, когда хотят убедиться, что он в порядке.  
  
Здесь темно и прохладно, поэтому на кресле всегда лежит толстовка. Зейн садится туда и берет ее в руки.  
  
— Эта толстовка у тебя с девятнадцати лет, — Зейн улыбается. — Я был тогда с тобой. Ты купил ее в Амстердаме.  
  
Лиам краснеет, потому что он не знал, что может быть таким сентиментальным из-за всяких старых вещей, за которые он цепляется, которые помогут ему вернутся в те времена, которые помогут воспоминаниям проникнуть внутрь, там и остаться.  
  
Он понимает, что это не работает.  
  
Он безумно стесняется, когда кто-то обращает внимание на записки, которые вставлены в его кассеты, которые находятся в самом углу стола.  
  
— Зачем они? — Зейн очаровательно морщит нос. Он берет одну в руки и открывает немного треснувшую упаковку. — У тебя есть кассета Нирваны?  
  
Лиам кусает губу.  
  
— Я нашел их на распродаже пару лет назад. Я хотел услышать звучание. Мне интересно, почему люди отматывали кассеты и слушали одну и ту же песню снова и снова. Думаю, это не имеет смысла.  
  
— Хм, — Зейн все еще улыбается. Лиам не понимает, шутит он или нет. — У тебя есть кассеты с R&B?  
  
— Да, но у меня нет проигрывателя.  
  
Зейн восторженно смеется. Лиам тоже. Пейн просто забыл, что Зейн над ним никогда не шутит.


	8. Chapter 8

— Я давно не пил на яхте.  
  
Лиам поворачивает голову и щурится, когда смотрит на солнце. Энди улыбается, отпивает от бутылки и передает ее Генри.  
  
Самые забавные воспоминания о том, как он напивался, были связаны с яхтой. Так что не составило труда убедить Лиама отдохнуть пару дней и прилететь к Энди во Флориду.  
  
— Слишком жизненно, — Лиам допивает четвертую банку пива. Энди выпил гораздо больше, чем Лиам, улыбается гораздо шире и двигается так, как будто бы танцует, хотя музыки нет.  
  
Они в компании своих друзей, но здесь больше друзей Энди, чем друзей Лиама. Лиам наслаждается этим временем, он чувствует, как напряжение в плечах тает с каждым часом, проведенным на солнце.  
  
— Ты не рад, что я украл тебя, Пейно? — Энди мягко ударяет Лиама в голень.  
  
— Рад, приятель, — говорит Лиам, удовлетворяя потребность Энди в ответе. — Мне нужно отдохнуть. Спасибо, что пригласил.  
  
Энди хмурится, а затем улыбается.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, ты же знаешь.  
  
Лиам пожимает плечами и старается больше ничего не говорить, обычно, на таких мероприятиях, он становится жилеткой для слез. В такие моменты он чувствует, что ему нужно позаботиться о детях. Лиам слегка улыбается, надеясь, что все от него отстанут со своим излишним вниманием.  
  
У него все отлично. Особенно в последнее время. Ему просто нужно убедить всех остальных.  
  
Энди пододвигается ближе и сжимает плечо Лиама и смотрит на него, когда тот смотрит на пустую банку пива, вертя ее в руках.  
  
Кто-то зовет Энди буквально через секунду. Лиам ставит банку на пол и достает свой телефон.  
  
 _У тебя есть какие-то планы на пятницу?  
  
Я хочу показать тебе крутой трек, который я написал на прошлой неделе. Тебе точно понравится :)_  
  
— Лиам, — Том широко улыбается и садится рядом с Зейном, обнимая его за плечи. — Выпей вместе со мной шот, дружище.  
  
Лиам нажимает на телефоне кнопку блокировки и вежливо соглашается выпить шот, который состоит из какой-то янтарной жидкости. Он морщится. Лиам знает этот вкус. Он отказывается от колы, которую предлагает Том.  
  
Том смеется и наклоняется так, как будто бы он пьет уже не первый шот.  
  
— Никто так лихо не выпивал шот виски, приятель.  
  
Лиам тоже смеется, виски ударяет в голову гораздо быстрее. Он встает и улыбается, когда к нему приходит удовольствие от того, что он напивается днем. Пейн приобнимает за талию Тома.  
  
Он надевает на себя шляпу Тома, тот вскрикивает, но не пытается вернуть ее назад. Лиам знает, что выглядит глупо в огромной белой шляпе, но после пары шотов с виски он забывает обо всем.  
  
— Ты ведешь себя как настоящий холостяк, — кто-то говорит ему чуть позже вечером. Лиам даже не знает, кто это, но особо сильно не задумывается над этим. Он качает головой и смеется. Впервые за этот вечер ему некомфортно улыбаться.  
  
Когда солнце начинает садиться, мысли Лиама становятся более туманными. Он смотрит в свой телефон, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на сообщениях. И по ошибке он нажимает на кнопку вызова вместо сообщения, но затем он прикладывает телефон к уху.  
  
— Алло? — голос Зейна льется прямо в уши.  
  
— Кому ты там, черт подери, звонишь? — спрашивает Энди, стоя позади него и ударяя в плечо.  
  
— Как ты? — говорит Лиам Зейну, потирая плечо. Он садится в свое кресло, зажимает телефон плечом и скрещивает руки на груди. Вода кристально чистая вокруг яхты, но Пейн закрывает глаза, когда Зейн начинает говорить.  
  
— Ты меня набрал, — напоминает Зейн. Слышно, как он улыбается.  
  
— Оу, — Пейн улыбается. — Да.  
  
— Ты пьян? — задает вопрос Зейн. Он звучит просто очаровательно.  
  
— Конечно, — Лиам хихикает. Лиаму интересно, где он, что он творит. Он сейчас так популярен, такой занятой человек, он может быть в любой точке мира. На другом конце планеты или в аэропорту, может, в отеле в какой-то далекой и прекрасной стране или же… он может сидеть дома, грустить, в компании симпатичной девушки или парня…  
  
— Тебе что-то нужно? — говорит Зейн. Лиам понимает, что поступает некультурно, звоня одному из своих друзей просто так.  
  
 **Одному из своих друзей.**  Он улыбается.  
  
— Хотел… — Лиам икает и потирает свои ключицы. — Я хотел услышать, что ты там написал. Ты так хорош в музыке, Зейн.  
  
— Ох Боже, — Энди опускает голову в свои руки.  
  
Лиам игнорирует Энди, это нетрудно, когда он пьян, но трудно уделять ему внимание. Он старается слушать то, что говорит Зейн, хоть он и без остановки делает комплименты, из-за которых потом он будет краснеть.  
  
— Не могу дождаться, чтобы показать тебе этот трек. Где ты?  
  
— На яхте. На классной яхте, — Лиам смотрит на воду. — На Яхте Энди. Мне нравится напиваться на яхтах.  
  
У Зейна чистый и мелодичный смех.  
  
— Тогда я не буду тебе мешать. Увидимся в пятницу? — Лиаму нравится снова быть другом Зейна.  
  
— Да, — он понимает, что не дал ответа на этот вопрос ранее. — Пятница. Не могу дождаться. Ты безумно крут, Зейн.  
  
— Спасибо, — Лиам представляет, как Зейн опускает голову, смущаясь от комплиментов. Его глаза горят, а на губах играет улыбка. — Ты тоже крут.  
  
Лиам никогда не был таким беспомощным, как сейчас.  
  
— Оу, правда? — Лиам кусает губу. — Ты правда так думаешь? Я рад, что работаю с тобой. Мне весело показывать тебе что-то новое.  
  
— Тогда встречаемся в пятницу, — Зейн точно улыбается. — Поговорим с тобой чуть позже, Лиам.  
  
— Пока-пока, — Лиам все еще улыбается, когда выключает свой телефон.  
  
Лиам не поднимает взгляда, когда Энди тыкает его в плечо.  
  
— Ты. Тебе надо выпить еще, чтобы забыть то, о чем ты говорил.  
  
— Что? — Лиам не понимает, о чем говорит Энди.  
  
Энди берет бутылку ликера. Лиам не сопротивляется, покорно берет в руки шот и выпивает его, позволяя себе раствориться в моменте.  
  


***

  
  
Лиам проводит субботний вечер, сидя с Джеком. Это самый серьезный четырехлетний ребенок, которого он когда-либо видел.  
  
Он очень любит Джека. Ему нравится проводить время с ним один на один, играть с ним, баловать его, смотреть на него, как он танцует под его же музыку. Если честно, то Фредди стал старше и ему не так интересно проводить время с Лиамом. Джек стал любимым человечком Лиама. Но ему не нравится, когда Джек сердится и капризничает.  
  
— Хочешь посмотреть фильмы? — спрашивает Лиам, надеясь, что хоть это его заинтересует.  
  
Лиам забрал его всего лишь час назад, а Джеку ничего не нравится из того, что предлагает Лиам. Джек не хочет играть ни с какими игрушками, которые он взял с собой.  
  
Малыш вздыхает и скрещивает руки.  
  
— Нет, я видел все фильмы.  
  
Лиам приподнимает брови.  
  
— Все? Ты уверен?  
  
— Да, — настаивает Джек.  
  
— Хорошо, — Лиам соглашается, хоть и думает, что малыш врет. Он наклоняется и берет его на руки. — Фильмы, парк, торговый центр — все не то. Что ты хочешь, чтобы мы поделали?  
  
Джек кладет палец на подбородок и притворяется, что думает. Лиам старается не засмеяться, ведь Джек так похож на отца.  
  
— Щеночки!  
  
— Щеночки?  
  
— Да. Мама и папа говорят, что мы не можем завести щенка, но в зоомагазине есть щенки, с которыми можно поиграть.  
  
У Лиама уже долгий период времени нет собаки, он был бы рад видеть Джека с маленькими собачками.  
  
— А у меня есть идея получше, — говорит Лиам.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Давай пойдем в то место, где есть и щенок, и котенок, и ящерица?  
  
— В зоомагазине все это есть.  
  
— Но это место лучше, чем зоомагазин. Там будешь лишь ты один с этими животными.  
  
Лиам будет вместе с ним, конечно же.  
  
— Где это?  
  
Через час они уже в квартире Зейна, Джек играет с новым щенком Зейна, Аполлоном.  
  
— Он такой милый, — говорит Зейн, сидя на диване. — Джек и Фредди — мини-Томмо.  
  
— Джек — маленький дьяволенок.  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал. Тебе нравится сидеть с ними?  
  
— Обожаю.  
  
— Ты хочешь когда-нибудь завести детей?  
  
— Конечно, — Лиаму трудно представить себе такую жизнь. — А ты?  
  
— Да. Я видел, как растет Бруклин. Раньше я об этом не думал, потому что был молод. Может быть через пару лет.  
  
— Я всегда думал, что ты к этому времени найдешь себе половинку, и у вас будут дети.  
  
Ужасно замечать то, что жизнь пошла не так, как он планировал. Лиам хмурится, наблюдая за Джеком и щенком.  
  
— Я тоже так думал насчет тебя, — говорит Зейн. — Но жизнь — сложная штука.  
  
— Ты же самый первый из нас был помолвлен.  
  
— А ты первый из нас развелся.  
  
Лиам вздрагивает.  
  
— Есть такое.  
  
— Мне было больно слышать такое. Я думал, ты в порядке. До тех пор, пока не услышал все новости.  
  
— И что ты услышал?  
  
— Мало чего. Все так спутано.  
  
— Да, это длинная история, — Лиам опускает взгляд на свои руки. Большинство людей, которые давно не видели Лиама, спрашивали:  _Что случилось? Вы двое были так счастливы._  И каждый раз, когда его хлопали по плечу, он хотел провалиться под землю.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно об этом говорить.  
  
Лиам поднимает голову и видит, что Зейн хмурится. Он помнит, как Зейн разговаривал с ним о разрывах, как Зейн все внимательно слушал. Как Зейн гладил его по голове, когда Лиам больше не мог говорить, а лишь тяжело выдыхал и жмурился.  
  
Лиам вздыхает.  
  
— Все в порядке, — он чешет затылок. — Если вкратце, то она мне изменила, — когда он произносит эту фразу, он ничего не чувствует. Как будто бы камень с плеч. — Я не знал, пока она не сказала мне, что беременна.  
  
Зейн сильнее хмурится.  
  
— Я об этом не знал, приятель, мне жаль.  
  
Это не причиняет столько боли, как раньше.  
  
— Все в порядке. Это уже в прошлом.  
  
— Дядя Зейн! — Джек забирается к Зейну на колени. Лиам улыбается, когда видит, что взгляд Зейна смягчается, и он мило разговаривает с малышом. — Я могу взять Аполлона на одну ночь к себе?  
  
— Я не знаю. Не думаю, что твоим маме и папе это понравится. Аполлон еще слишком маленький, он может испугаться, если меня нет рядом.  
  
Лиам видит, как светятся глаза Джека. Зейн точно также смотрит на малыша.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Прости, солнышко. Ты можешь приезжать ко мне в любое время и играть с ним. Ладно?  
  
— Хорошо! — Джек доволен этим. Зейн тоже. — Дядя Лиам будет меня сюда привозить каждый раз, когда я с ним.  
  
Это не очень хорошая идея. Он не понимает, насколько близко сидит к Зейну, пока тот сам не обнимает его.  
  


***

  
  
Лиам не думает, что хорошо знает Зейна.  
  
Эта странная мысль приходит к нему в голову, когда он делает ему чай. Он может определить по выражению лица, когда он устал. Он знает, как он трет глаза и зевает каждые пять минут. Он помнит его запах — он использует тот же смягчитель для ткани, тот же шампунь. Лиам знает, что может рассмешить Зейна. Он знает все о нем. И странно, что Зейн почти не изменился за десять лет.  
  
Вся тревожность, которая была поначалу, исчезла и заменилась на чувства уверенности и уюта.  _Я знаю тебя, ты знаешь меня, мы не пытаемся впечатлить друг друга._  
  
Им комфортно и удобно проводить время вместе, шутят и обсуждают разные вещи с разных сторон, о которых Лиам никогда бы не подумал.  
  
— Вроде бы ничего и не изменилось, — он говорит Андреа, когда примеряет костюмы перед очередной премией. — Это странно?  
  
— Нет, — она поправляет его прическу, потому что недовольна его парикмахером. — Не понимаю, почему ты так волнуешься.  
  
— Нет, я просто не понимаю. Все же должно быть неловко?  
  
— Не обязательно. Вы недооцениваете друг друга. Вы остались такими же, как и раньше. Нет кардинальных изменений.  
  
— Наверное. Просто такое ощущение, что я его вообще не должен знать.  
  
— Но ты знаешь, — она тянет за лацканы пальто, чтобы чуть подправить то, как оно сидит. — Такое не забывается.  
  
Ему интересно, что думает об этом Зейн.  
  
Он входит домой после пробежки и берет фрукт из чашки, которую поставил прямо на входе, чтобы его руки не тянулись к сладостям.  
  
Он слушает новости, когда стучатся в дверь. Ему было бы стыдно за тот запах, что исходит от его тела, если бы это были не Андреа или Карлос.  
  
— У меня есть куплет для этого трека, — Зейн входит в дом Лиама и здоровается с ним. — Записал демо этим утром. Хочешь услышать?  
  
— Да, — он выбрасывает наполовину съеденное яблоко в корзину, а затем идет переодеваться. Затем они идут в студию.  
  
Лиам поражен. Пусть на записи только голос Зейна, который напевает мелодию, но звучит это великолепно и застревает в голове Лиама. Он послушал трек уже 4 раза, улыбка Зейна становилась все шире с каждым разом.  
  
— Мне нравится, — Лиам нажимает на кнопку проигрывания в пятый раз. — Парням это понравится.  
  
Зейн хихикает и краснеет.  
  
— Я могу быть в студии, когда ты включишь этот трек для них?  
  
— Когда ты свободен?  
  
— У меня перерыв в четыре месяца, — Зейн улыбается. — Я всегда свободен, приятель.  
Лиам тоже улыбается.  
  
— Тайлер возьмет на себя бόльшую часть тут, — Лиам начинает все записывать. — А Эйден возьмет вот эту часть.  
  
Зейн просто светится, смеется и улыбается, когда они обсуждают работу. Лиам делает столько комплиментов, что не задумывается об их смысле до тех пор, пока они не слетают с его губ. Он уверен, что Зейн не нуждается в похвале, потому что у него сотни наград, но Лиаму нравится, как сияют его глаза, когда он делает комплимент.  
  
— И каково это быть в туре? — спрашивает Лиам, когда они входят в студию с бутылкой ликера в руках.  _«Сам по себе»_  — то, что определенное заинтересует Лиама.  
  
Зейн сгибает ноги в коленях и кладет голову на колени.  
  
— Это немного по-другому — быть самим по себе. Но у меня крутая команда, я наслаждаюсь этим. Каролин со мной. Круто, что кто-то, кто меня знает, рядом.  
  
— Да, — Лиам обнимает себя за колени. — Я скучаю по турам, —  _А еще я скучаю по тебе и ребятам. Я скучаю по чувству быть живым каждую ночь._  
  
— Все иначе. Но в каких-то моментах быть в туре одному гораздо легче.  
  
— Приведи пример, — Лиам смотрит, как на лице Зейна играют оранжевые и красные цвета от стробоскопа в студии.  
  
— Не на кого рассчитывать, не нужно подстраиваться. Просто я делаю то, что я хочу и как хочу.  
  
Лиам понимает, о чем идет речь. Идеи Зейна часто не вписывались в репертуар группы.  
  
— Ты просто всех рвешь.  
  
— Не без твоей помощи. Без помощи всех вас. Если бы у меня не было вас, я не достиг бы всего этого. Все то, что было, сделало меня таким, какой я сейчас. Я многому научился.  
  
— Я тоже, — когда Лиам улыбается, Зейн тоже улыбается. Будто бы они отражение друг друга.  
  
Лиам не понимает, как они снова нашли друг друга и общаются, но затем понимает, что Андреа была права — они не изменились. Мир вокруг них значительно изменился, они занимают разные места, но они все те же. Это невероятно романтично, ведь он нашел уверенность и уют в человеке, которого едва знает.  
  
И может быть, Лиам подумает об этом позже, он ощущает себя открытым заново в этом состоянии между реальностью и сном.


	9. Chapter 9

_«То, что мы выросли врозь, не меняет того факта, что большое количество времени мы росли бок о бок, наши корни всегда будут переплетаться. И я рада этому».  
— Элли Конди, «Обрученные»._

  
  


***

  
  
Зейн начинает проводить гораздо больше времени в студии вместе с Лиамом. Лиам более чем доволен, потому что его продуктивность выше, чем когда-либо. Парни слушаются Зейна. У Малика куча идей насчет песен, что очень помогает, когда Лиам думает над различными деталями в песнях, запись которых они закончили, но они не звучат все вместе.  
  
И внезапно Лиам понимает, что они записали уже половину альбома, они намного опережают график. Он не понимает, как вообще такое возможно.  
  
Лиам заметно расслабляется, ведь часть проблем исчезает. Это очевидно для всех. Он дает парням дельные советы, а не просто рычит на них, заставляя петь один и тот же куплет в сотый раз. Андреа говорит ему, что он впервые за время их работы жалуется меньше. Также у него запланирован обед с мамой, за которым ему нужно убедить ее, что у них с Зейном все наладилось, что они все выяснили, (ведь она была обижена на Лиама. Зейн все еще ее любимчик даже спустя столько времени).  
  
Сейчас у него появилось странное ощущение, ведь Зейн все время рядом. Но чуть иначе. Они больше не живут рядом, не проводят кучу времени вместе в номерах отелей, гримерных, в автобусе, который мчится со скоростью 70 миль в час. Теперь их жизни более целенаправленно переплетаются. Время, которое они проводят в перерывах между студией и их домами, а иногда даже и обедами — вот так их жизни намеренно пересекаются. Но в тоже время это все так легкомысленно, естественно и комфортно, как несколько лет назад. Они рассказывают друг другу истории о том, как поменялись их жизни, но они останавливаются на том моменте, когда Лиам не мог прожить и половины дня, не увидев Зейна.  
  
Лиам может сказать, что у Зейна просто замечательная жизнь. Малик особо не говорит о своем успехе, но Лиам смотрит на все награды, которые разложены у Зейна по полкам, между картинами. Лиам замечает, насколько Зейн стал счастливее и насколько ему комфортно с тем, что он сам создает. Это напоминает ему о тех временах, когда Зейн, нервно улыбаясь, с блестящими глазами просил Лиама оценить его новую песню.  
  
Лиам узнает, что Зейн стал гораздо больше работать в соавторстве. Он работает с кучей артистов, но редко записывает с кем-либо дуэт. Он много пишет в разных жанрах, и является самым талантливым человеком. Лиам предполагает, что у него хороший старт, ведь он начинал с группы, которая играла все: от фолка, акустики, поп-музыки, танцевальных мелодий до мелодий рока. Следующие десять лет он провел в работе над своим собственным звучанием. Также Лиам узнает то, что Зейн работал с множеством талантов, работал с лучшими из лучших в бизнесе, которые как раз связаны с музыкой. Это позволило ему получше узнать музыкальный мир, работать с величайшими артистами.  
  
Лиам заканчивает скачивать всю дискографию Зейна за последние пару недель и старается контролировать себя, чтобы не начать петь себе под нос мотивы песен Зейна, когда Малик рядом, чтобы не опозорить себя. Лиам не слушал ничего нового со времен его первого альбом, прежде чем они стали отдаляться друг от друга, но все его работы запоминающиеся. И Зейн заслуживает большего, если это возможно. Так думает Лиам.  
  
То время, когда они работают друг с другом, перетекает во время простого отдыха вместе. Вся их дружба была основана на том, что работа перетекает в удовольствие и наоборот, и вот сейчас они сидят на диване Зейна, Лиам включил свой альбом, чтобы Зейну было комфортно в их тишине.  
  
Лиам уже очень давно так ни с кем не сидел, а особенно с кем-то, кто свернулся калачиком на его коленях. Он практически растворяется в диване, сидя по-турецки и подпевая музыке.  
  
Он не замечает, что бездумно вырисовывает пальцем какие-то узоры на щеке Зейна, до тех пор, пока Зейн не двигается, а затем Малик моргает так, будто бы он только проснулся, но Лиам знает, что Зейн не спал, потому что он не слышал знакомого сопения.  
  
Альбом начинает играть уже в третий раз, когда Лиам растерянно улыбается Зейну. Он чувствует себя немного глупым, но это все исчезает, когда Зейн улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Зейн, почти шепча.  
  
— Да, — Лиам запускает руку в волосы Зейна. — Ты остался таким же ленивым. Образно.  
  
Зейн все еще улыбается, когда утыкается лицом в низ живота Лиама, шепча что-то про то, что заснет прямо здесь.  
  
Лиам этого не замечает. Он никогда не понимал, как был привязан к дружбе с ним, пока она не исчезла. Это было критической точкой для них. Зейн — единственный человек, с кем он может невербально общаться. Когда рука лежит на шее, то это значит, что «я рядом», или игривое соприкосновение бедер означало то, что ему интересно, как он. Даже когда он просто брал его руки в свои, слова могли высказать меньше, чем это действие.  
  
Когда Лиам потерял все это, потерял Зейна, то все развалилось на части, как и они; болезненное молчание осталось там, где не хватало слов, которые в свою очередь были непоняты, неправильно истолкованы. Лиам начал думать, что Зейн ненавидит его, потому что того нет рядом, потому что он с ним общается не так, как раньше. Малик думал точно так же.  
  
И сейчас, когда все эти знакомые прикосновение заполняют молчание между их разговорами, Лиам чувствует, что забыл, каково это быть рядом с ним, он по этому очень скучал.  
  
— Я устал*, — шепчет себе Лиам и долго выдыхает. Он потирает глаза и старается не думать о том, сколько сейчас времени и почему он еще не спит, ведь нарушает свой режим сна. Он такой старый.  
  
— Это испанский? — Зейн смотрит на Лиама, хотя носом уткнулся в ткань рубашки Лиама.  
  
— Может быть, — Лиам краснеет, понимая, что почти ничего не говорит. — Мой помощник всегда говорит на испанском. Мне просто интересно, ругается ли он на меня за то, что прошу его что-то сделать.  
  
Зейн моргает и хмурится.  
  
— У тебя есть репетитор по испанскому, чтобы узнать, не ненавидит ли тебя твой помощник?  
  
— Я скачал приложение, — поправляет его Лиам, но это не лучше. — Весело учить язык к тому же. Но я не думаю, что Карлос ненавидит меня. Он, скорее всего, недолюбливает Андреа.  
  
Зейн издает смешок и закрывает глаза. Лиам частенько шутит насчет Карлоса, потому что он часто не соглашается с Андреа.  
  
Лиаму интересно, а понравится ли Андреа Зейну. Он надеется, что да.  
  
Пейн опускает взгляд вниз и смотрит на длинные ресницы Зейна, которые лежат на его скулах, на то, как Зейн уткнулся носом в его рубашку. Он протягивает руку, чтобы снова прикоснуться к лицу Малика, но отдергивает ее и сжимает в кулак.  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — говорит Лиам после того, как старается не смотреть на Зейна так очевидно. — Тебе нужно нормально поспать.  
  
Зейн не двигается, потому что ему удобно. Лиам видит, как он хмурит брови, сглатывает и очень мягко говорит:  
  
— Ты можешь остаться.  
  
Лиам делает вдох, переваривая смысл сказанных слов.  
  
— Я не хочу тебя нагружать. Я уверен, что ты занят завтра.  
  
— Нет, — Зейн снова вздыхает и не открывает глаз. — У меня выходной.  
  
Лиам слишком устал, чтобы садиться за руль, к тому же очень поздно. И в этом есть смысл. Да и его никто не ждет.  
  
Зейн рядом, он теплый и лежит на коленях Лиама, его дыхание лишь немного щекочет живот Пейна. Лиам чуть передвигает руку так, что она лежит на спине Зейна, царапая ее тупыми ногтями.  
  
Он скучал по Зейну. Слишком сильно. Это единственная причина, почему он не может его отпустить. Он удивлен, что Зейн все еще не убежал, по пути обещая встретиться с ним через несколько дней и забыть перезвонить.  
  
Но Зейн с ним никогда таким не был. Никогда.  
  
— Скорее всего, я тоже здесь усну, — Лиам видит, как мягкая улыбка трогает щеки Зейна,  
а через секунду сам закрывает глаза и представляет эту картину.  
  


***

  
  
— Я предполагаю, что работа с Зейном наладилась? — говорит Луи на том конце провода. Лиам уверен, что он ухмыляется.  
  
— Как ты об этом узнал? — спрашивает Лиам, хотя он знает, как Луи узнал об этом. Лиам сейчас едет к Зейну, у них нет рабочих планов, но он хочет посмотреть с Зейном один фильм, который смотрел на прошлой неделе с Андреа, а Малик этого фильма не видел. И ему надо обсудить этот фильм с ним.  
  
— Ты в обсуждаемых, Пейно, не видел тебя там со времен группы.  
  
— Да ты что? — Лиам искренне удивлен. Он думает, что выложили фото, где они с Зейном приходят и уходят в студию. Может быть фото с того раза, когда они ели пиццу вместе, когда к ним подошла женщина средних лет и попросила автографы.  
  
Лиам не сидел в соцсетях несколько дней. Кажется, что он забыл свой пароль от Твиттера.  
  
— Недавно у тебя был конфликт с одним из друзей,  _а сейчас_ …  
  
— Помнишь, когда ты сделал то же самое? Не извинялся  _целый год_ …  
  
—  _А сейчас_  ходят слухи, что вы работаете вместе. Люди думают, что это все пиар.  
  
— Может быть, — шутит Лиам, на что Луи фыркает.  
  
— Тогда это работает. Возьми в качестве первого сингла песню, написанную и спродюсированную вместе с Зейном, тогда все станет очевидно.  
  
Лиам смеется и поворачивает на подъездную дорожку Зейна.  
  
— Может быть.  
  
Когда Лиам кладет трубку, он вводит пароль, который выучил уже наизусть. Он пишет Зейну, чтобы тот знал, что он тут. Пейн ищет его в нескольких комнатах и находит на заднем дворе с Аполлоном, который пытается вырвать игрушку из рук мужчины. Зейн без рубашки, татуировки блестят на солнце, а на лице солнечные очки. Лиам смеется, когда Аполлон слишком сильно тянет за игрушку и почти роняет Зейна.  
  
Зейн поднимает свой взгляд и глупо улыбается. Лиам подходит к щенку и закатывает глаза от удовольствия.  
  
Через минуту Лиам сам снимает футболку и садится на траву, почти рядом с Зейном. Он очень хочет лечь на траву и позагорать.  
  
У Лиама есть дела, которые надо сделать, но есть что-то такое в Зейне, что заставляет Лиама замедлиться, сделать вдох, просто жить. Это странно, потому что общение с людьми заставляет его еще больше работать, но когда он рядом с Зейном, к нему приходит спокойствие. Он не может объяснить почему. Мир Лиама может идти по кругу, но все встает на свои места, если Зейн рядом.  
  
Это бессмысленно.  
  
И это Лиам использует в качестве оправдания за то, что день он проведет на заднем дворе Зейна, когда солнышко греет настолько, что лень двигать конечностями, хочется закрыть глаза и заснуть.  
  
— Лиа-а-ам, — Лиам не двигается, когда Малик зовет его через пару минут, но он улыбается.  
  
Через пару минут Зейн снова зовет его, и голос звучит гораздо ближе. Еще через минуту Лиам чувствует, что появилась тень. Он моргает и открывает глаза. Зейн стоит над ним, глупо улыбается, чешет бороду. Очки все еще на его лице.  
  
— Просто будешь спать в такой прекрасный день? — Зейн встает на колени рядом с Лиамом. Он ложится на живот и кладет руки под подбородок.  
  
Лиам пожимает плечами и снова закрывает глаза. Это не так уж и обязательно, но так соблазнительно — целый день, чтобы ничего не делать.  
  
— Ты постарел. Послеобеденный сон и все такое.  
  
Лиам тут же открывает глаза и зло смотрит на Малика.  
  
— Неправда.  
  
Зейн хихикает и протягивает руку, чтобы потрогать волосы Лиама. Они немного потные и матовые, но уже через секунду руки Зейна оказываются на шее, впадинах на ключицах, на груди. Он останавливается, когда доходит до пупка Лиама, где мышцы сокращаются.  
  
Лиам покрывается мурашками, глупо, ведь на улице такая жара. Он не извивается от прикосновений Зейна. Когда Лиам смотрит на Зейна, он немного обеспокоен, ведь не видит его глаз из-за темных очков, не может увидеть его выражение лица. Хотя губы выглядят напряженными.  
  
Лиам озвучивает первую мысль, которая приходит ему в голову.  
  
— Луи говорит, что мы в обсуждаемых в Твиттере.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ага, — Лиам не двигается. Зейн все еще трогает его. — Думаю, та леди из пиццерии продала фотографии The Sun.  
  
Зейн смеется и убирает руку. Лиам расслабляется.  
  
— Она не снимала нас.  
  
— А может мы не видели. К тому же, ты был на студии у меня кучу раз. Таких фото может быть множество.  
  
— Думаю, да.  
  
Лиам не знает, что сказать после этого. Он переворачивается набок, сгибает руку в локте и кладет голову на ладонь. Он облизывает губы и смотрит на траву.  
  
— Это тебя беспокоит?  
  
— Что? — Лиам моргает, смотря на Зейна.  
  
Зейн кусает губу, прежде чем все объяснить.  
  
— Что мы в обсуждаемом?  
  
Лиам замолкает, чтобы обдумать этот вопрос. Он протягивает руку к Зейну и затем берет его за запястье. Небольшой жест.  
  
— Нет. А тебя это беспокоит?  
  
— Нет, — уверенно отвечает Зейн. На его губах появляется улыбка. — Немного сведем с ума своих старых фанатов.  
  
Лиам хихикает, а Зейн протягивает свою руку так, что их пальцы переплетаются, ладони соприкасаются. Он улыбается чуть шире с языком между зубов и сжимает руку Лиама. Пейн старается игнорировать тот факт, что он слышит, как бьется его сердце, и тоже улыбается.  
  
__________________________________________________________________

A/N: * - фраза сказана на испанском.


	10. Chapter 10

Через пару вторников Лиам сидит в своем офисе — в наименее любимом месте в мире, потому что именно здесь все его надежды и мечты умирают.  
  
Может быть, это звучит немного драматично, но все же здесь он не любит делать что-то, что связано с работой. Он лучше бы сейчас сидел с ребятами в студии или работал бы с еще одним продюсером, писал бы песни, сделал бы выговор Тайлеру в двадцатый раз, чтобы тот начал делать хоть какую-то работу.  
  
К сожалению, ему нужно провести и посетить кучу встреч, а это важно, ведь он стоит во главе своего лейбла. Самая основная проблема состоит не в том, что Лиаму не нравится тут проводить время, а в том, что его просто захлестывает чувство неадекватности, когда он проводит встречи. Он может сказать короткую речь перед сотнями фанатов, возможно, на живом выступлении по телевизору или когда он получает награду, он даже может долго рассуждать на какие-то глупые и нудные темы с журналистом — но всего этого недостаточно, когда он сидит во главе длинного стола в конференц-зале с его директором по маркетингу, другими работниками лейбла и так далее.  
  
Лиам постепенно учился этому. Встречи проходили не совсем гладко, он был недоволен тем, что его команда так легко подводила его;  _Ой, Лиам, бывший участник бойз-бенда без навыков управления, давайте-ка мы пошутим над ним_. Он хочет быть мастером своего дела. Он прочел дюжину книг насчет того, как начать бизнес, и парочку насчет того, как завести свой лейбл. Он читает книги о публичных выступлениях, о писательстве, общении и лидерских качествах. Он прочел огромное количество книг по своей воле за всю жизнь. И даже этого было недостаточно.  
  
Настоящий герой этой истории — Карлос — личный секретарь Лиама, который прекрасно справляется с работой в офисе. Сейчас он печатает что-то в ноутбуке, рассказывает и параллельно объясняет Лиаму, как работать в Exel.  
  
Если честно, то Лиам немного смущен, потому что он не особо много времени уделял этому в школе, а у Карлоса есть высшее образование в области производства музыки, и сейчас он учится на магистра бизнес-администрирования. Он один из умнейший двадцатидвухлетних людей, которых Лиам когда-либо встречал.  
  
Особенно если сравнивать его с Лиамом в 22 года.  
  
Он мил, полезен и очень терпелив с Лиамом. Пейн безумно благодарен Карлосу, Лиам просто не представляет, как лейбл работал бы без него.  
  
Лиам создал свой лейбл, чтобы к нему поступало больше креативных предложений и чтобы вон из кожи не лезть ради чего-то нового. У него были условия для создания лейбла — деньги, артисты, персонал. У него было несколько артистов, которые хотели бы иметь контракт с его лейблом, и несколько хороших друзей-продюсеров, которые бы с радостью приняли его предложение.  
  
Через полтора года лейбл Лиама был узнаваем. В течение первого года работы с ним подписали контракт восемь артистов. А сейчас артистов девятнадцать, многие из них были номинированы на Грэмми. Лиам до сих пор работает с Джулианом Бунеттой, который пишет песни для самых выдающихся и успешных артистов.  
  
Лиам проводит кучу времени за делами лейбла, которые он не обязан делать. Например, тот же бойз-бенд: он мог бы попросить кого-то еще быть их исполнительным продюсером, но он почувствовал, что должен сделать все сам. Также он понимает, что слишком вовлечен в свое дело, даже больше, чем другие. Он мог назначить пару встреч, принять пару решений, дать согласие или отказать парочке артистов, точно также с альбомами, песнями, и пойти домой. И все было бы прекрасно. Но Лиам здесь не для этого. Он хочет быть в студии и наблюдать за процессом, хочет быть частью происходящего.  
  
Но, к сожалению, практическая работа никуда не исчезает, как и повестка дня. Когда Карлос уходит на перерыв, Лиаму приходится отвечать на письма, ответ на которые он должен был дать еще пару недель назад. После этого у него встреча с продюсерами касательно грядущего проекта; дальше у него ужин с его обеспокоенными родителями, желающие убедиться в том, что он такой же радостный и здоровый, как и в сообщениях, которые он им отправляет.  
  
Он вздыхает и убирает ладони с клавиатуры. Лиам кладет свои руки на стол, а затем облокачивается на них.  
  
Эта мигрень, сосредоточенная в темени головы, мучает Лиама уже несколько лет. Обезболивающее не помогает, так что обычно Лиам выключает свет и зарывается лицом в подушки. Время лишь за полдень, и день не был бы таким плохим, если бы не мигрень, которая пройдет после горячего душа и шестичасового сна.  
  
Ему нужен перерыв.  
  
Он слышит, как стучат в дверь, и лишь бурчит в ответ.  
  
— Лиам?  
  
И только после этого Лиам садится, вдруг осознавая, что Зейн пришел к нему в офис. На нем свободная рубашка, которая открывает ключицы. Он выглядит обеспокоенным.  
  
— Привет, приятель, прости… Я думал, ты с Карлосом, — говорит Лиам, качая головой. — Что случилось?  
  
Зейн осматривает офис Лиама и пожимает плечами, параллельно пересекая комнату.  
  
— Ничего. Просто скучно. Думал, ты захочешь сходить со мной пообедать.  
  
Лиам благодарно улыбается и кивает.  
  
— Да, можно. Было бы классно, — Зейн неожиданно оказывается рядом с Лиамом и касается его плеча. Лиам поддается прикосновению, но фокусируется на экране компьютера.  
  
— У меня осталось последнее письмо. Еще секунда.  
  
— Ты в порядке, детка?  
  
Лиам краснеет от слова «детка». Он чуть вытягивает воротник.  
  
— Я в порядке, — Пейн не смотрит в глаза Зейну. Он поворачивается к компьютеру и начинает печатать, но чем больше он пишет, тем меньше там смысла. Он хмурится.  
  
— Ты напряжен? — Зейн нежно надавливает на мышцу в плече Лиама.  
  
— У меня мигрень, — тихо говорит Пейн. — Это пустяки, мне просто надо…  
  
Он не успевает договорить, так как Зейн сжимает его плечи, и он и он делает глубокий вдох, опрокидывая голову назад, руки обмякают на клавиатуре.  
  
— Расслабься, — говорит Малик мягким голосом. — Ты в курсе, что слишком много работаешь?  
  
Лиам снова вздыхает, потому что руки Зейна перемещаются к шее, тщательно разминая там мышцы. Он потягивается и выпрямляется.  
  
— Черт.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь отдыхаешь, Лиам*? — пальцы Зейна чуть сильнее давят на спину Лиама.  
  
— Да, когда был у тебя и заснул на твоем заднем дворе, а ты шутил надо мной.  
  
— Тем днем ты приехал из студии. Это не считается.  
  
Лиам закусывает губу и закрывает глаза. Ему уже очень давно не делали массаж, он растворяется в прикосновениях Зейна. Он немного выгибается в спине, когда Зейн достигает нужной точки.  
  
— Здесь? — Зейн надавливает на середину спины.  
  
— Да.  
  
Зейн продолжает, затем опускает руки ниже… И Лиам стонет — другими словами это не объяснить. Слишком, слишком громко, он не успевает закусить губу, чтобы сдержаться. Это звучит ужасно в его собственных ушах. Он распахивает глаза и понимает, что Зейн остановился на секунду.  
  
— Эм, — говорит Зейн, а Лиам просто хочет умереть. Прямо здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Это было…  
  
— Я…  
  
— Прости, — перебивает Лиам. Зейн убирает руки. Его лицо ярко-красное, он не может смотреть на Малика, даже когда он находится на некотором расстоянии от него. Зейн смотрит куда угодно, но не на Лиама, он почти у двери.  
  
Зейн смущен, пусть Лиам чувствует себя униженным за то, что произошло, он уверен, что Зейну тоже неудобно. Лиам все еще краснеет, потирая лицо.  
  
— Мне… жаль.  
  
Он начинает говорить что-то еще, но его перебивает Зейн.  
  
— Обед?  
  
— Что?  
  
Зейн кусает губу, смотря в пол, и потирает бровь.  
  
— Ну, мы собирались пообедать вместе. Ты все еще хочешь сходить на обед вместе?  
  
— Да, конечно. Без проблем, — Лиаму становится чуть легче.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Зейн.  
  
Лиам начинает собирать свои вещи, выключает компьютер и убирает телефон в карман. Когда он начинает подходить к двери, Зейн наконец-то поднимает на него взгляд.  
  
И он смотрит в глаза Зейну до тех пор, пока тот не улыбается, — пусть эта улыбка небольшая, нервная, но все же улыбка. Лиам чуть кивает головой и тоже улыбается. Они молча согласились в том, что об этом моменте больше не будут вспоминать.  
  


***

  
  


_«Ты — язык, которым я больше свободно не владею, но помню, как читать».  
— Эш Вернон, «Песня Скелета», Неправильная сторона кулачного боя._

  
  


***

  
  
Лиам считает, что между ними нет неловких ситуаций, не считая ту ситуацию и еще кучу других, но нет. Он уверяет себя, что между ними что-то поменялось в последующие дни; ему кажется, что он сходит с ума, когда Зейн вытворяет странные штуки или дразняще улыбается.  
  
Ему кажется, что это шутка, которая вне контроля Лиама. Поначалу он нервничал и не знал, как реагировать, когда Зейн хихикал и вскидывал брови, как будто бы он пытается вытянуть из него что-то, но Лиам все время пропускает свой ход.  
  
Лиам  _не знает_.  
  
— Ты милый, — говорит однажды Зейн, касаясь челюсти Лиама.  
  
Они сидят бок о бок, спины прижаты к изголовью кровати. Разговор набрал оборот, когда Лиам начал говорить о проблемах, связанных с группой по связям и общественностям, которые прикреплены к его бойз-бенду.  
  
Лиам откашливается.  
  
— Извини?  
  
— Я сказал, что ты милый, — Зейн не убирает руку, его глаза сверкают. Кажется, что Малик смотрит на губы Лиама, но Лиам сразу же откидывает такие мысли, ведь он не может сделать ничего такого.  
  
— Оу, — Лиам ничего не понимает.  
  
Лиам понимает, что глупо краснеть после такого. Также он понимает, что он это плохо контролирует, так что он опускает голову и откашливается.  
  
В этом случае, Лиам может сказать, что Зейн флиртует. Это все в шутку, но Лиам неглуп. Он наслышан о том, что Зейн встречался и с парнями, и с девушками в последние годы, и Малик этого не отрицал, так что Лиам мог предполагать, что это правда, хоть он и не знал наверняка. Лиам старается об этом не думать, ведь если Зейну нравятся мужчины, то ему нравится Лиам, а Лиам не то, чтобы…  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Зейн всегда задает этот вопрос, но Лиам почему-то краснеет.  
  
— Да, — говорит Лиам неуверенно. Он прочищает горло. — Да, я в порядке.  
  
Зейн хмурится, а затем улыбается. Лиам уверен, что это заметили бы не все.  
  
Другая рука Зейна лежит на бедре Лиама, Пейн ощущает теплоту его пальцев сквозь ткань джинсов. Это нельзя заметить, даже если бы Зейн поднял руку. Он не поднял.  
  
Лиам смотрит на Зейна и пытается понять его, но Зейн смотрит на него с приподнятой бровью и хитрой улыбкой. Лиам улыбается, может быть, немного глупо, и не знает, что означают его действия.  
  
Это должно быть нормально, потому что Зейн — самый ласковый человек в физическом плане, и Лиам знает, как отвечать ему. Он льнет к касанию, когда рука касается шеи, а другая рука касается тазобедренной косточки. Прижимается головой к голове Зейна, когда тот лежит на его плече. Запускает руку в волосы Зейна, когда тот размещается на его коленях уже второй раз за неделю. Это нормально для них. Лиам свободно владеет языком тела.  
  
Но в глазах Зейна это что-то необычное, что-то странное; что-то, что ударяет его, как электричество, как будто в его глазах пляшут языки пламени, и Пейн не понимает, что они значат. Это словно вызов, и он не знает, что делать, поэтому он просто расслабляется и старается об этом не думать. Это пустяки.  
  
Зейн настойчив. А Лиаму интересно, что думает Зейн насчет него: раздражает ли Лиам Зейна. Ведь он бросает такие взгляды, фыркает и отводит взгляд. Слова не убеждают Лиама, что все в порядке до тех пор, пока Зейн не начинает смеяться и хихикать из-за шуток Лиама и не предлагает ему выпить в конце долгого дня.  
  
Ничего особенного.  
  
После этого все возвращается на свои места. Лиам старается не думать о том, что этот флирт был лишь шуткой, как в те времена, когда они были подростками. Переходя границы и шутя, приподнимая брови, хватая друг друга за пятые точки, хоть на них и смотрели тысячи фанатов.  
  
Эти вещи были шутками несколько лет назад. Шутками они и остались, хоть Лиам и не помнил, чтобы они себя так вели. Он не помнит, чтобы прикосновения Малика были такими теплыми, а взгляды такими долгими.  
  
Он трясет головой, сосредотачиваясь на себе. Он больше об этом не думает.  
  
______________________________________________________________

A/N: * - в оригинале написано Leeyum.


	11. Chapter 11

Уже много лет Лиам отказывается от планирования обедов с Андреа, потому что она либо все отменяет в последнюю минуту, либо неожиданно входит в офис Лиама и говорит, что просто умирает от желания попробовать еду в том итальянском ресторане, в котором они были два года назад, пока Пейн не поймет намек. Сегодня Лиам благодарен ей за то, что они все же пойдут в ресторан, ведь ему надо развеяться, потому что у него было долгое утро в студии (и долгая ночь, и долгая неделя до всего этого).  
  
Последние две недели Зейн проводит в Лос-Анджелесе, работая над проектом с одним артистом. Лиам старается не обращать внимание на тот факт, что он стал зависим от помощи и уверенности Зейна в студии. Он также старается не обращать внимание, что быть без него так странно.  
  
В итоге Лиам и Андреа идут в их любимый ресторан, который находится в центре города — это маленькое местечко, вмещающее пятнадцать-двадцать человек одновременно. Как только они заканчивают с заказом, у Лиама вибрирует телефон, и он видит, что это фото от Зейна. Он улыбается, а затем открывает сообщение, и на экране высвечивается фотография, где рисунок на стене дома Зейна. Об этом рисунке Зейн говорил Пейну пару недель назад, он подумал, что Лиаму он понравится. Так и есть.  
  
Он начинает печатать ответ, как Андреа произносит:  
  
— Зейн?  
  
Лиам моргает, пораженный не тем, что не упомянул о том, кто пишет, а любопытному тону Андреа.  
  
— Да. Он прислал мне фотографию того, что сделал сам в доме, в Лос-Анджелесе. Он рисует… одна сторона его дома полностью расписана. Круто, правда?  
  
Он показывает фото Андреа, та немного улыбается и кивает. Зейн сказал, что Лиаму это понравится, как и то, что он делал годы назад.  
  
— Вы снова стали близки, да?  
  
— Ну, — он начинает печатать ответ Зейну. — Типа того. А что?  
  
— Не знаю, просто ты его так ненавидел два месяца назад.  
  
— Я никогда его не ненавидел, — тихо говорит Лиам, не отводя взгляда от экрана, но перестав печатать ответ. — Не совсем.  
  
Когда он поднимает взгляд, то видит, как улыбка медленно исчезает с ее губ.  
— Я рада, что вы снова друзья. Правда. Но ведь что-то еще между вами происходит?  
  
— И что может между нами происходить?  
  
— Не знаю, Лиам, — говорит Андреа немного раздраженно. Лиам не понимает ее вообще. — Ты ведешь себя так, будто бы у меня нет причин беспокоиться о тебе.  
  
— Тебе не надо переживать за меня. У меня все хорошо. Я чувствую себя гораздо лучше, чем когда-либо.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да, — подтверждает Лиам. — Думаю, что разговоры с ним помогли мне разобраться во многих вещах. И я не собираюсь копить всю эту горечь. Мы были лучшими друзьями годами.  
  
— Он ушел из группы и не сказал тебе.  
  
Лиам сглатывает.  
  
— Я простил его за это.  
  
— Он не говорил с тобой годами.  
  
— Знаю, — Лиам утомлен ее попытками сыграть адвоката дьявола. — Андреа, я знаю. Это было недоразумение. Недопонимание.  
  
— Ты правда беспокоишься о нем?  
  
— Да, правда. Потому что для меня очень многое значит, что он снова в моей жизни. Не могу объяснить, но мы всегда были разными. В смысле, много лет назад. Между нами все было иначе.  
  
— Точно?  
  
— Точно, — Лиам кивает. — Я доверял ему больше всех. Мы всегда понимали друг друга лучше, чем другие.  
  
Андреа улыбается.  
  
— Никогда бы об этом не подумала, ведь как только ты его не называл за время нашего знакомства.  
  
— Мне было больно, — Лиам хмурится. — Но это не значит, что я когда-либо переставал любить его.  
  
— Как приятеля?  
  
— Да, — Лиам не понимает, почему он краснеет. — Что же еще я мог бы иметь в виду?  
  
Андреа смотрит на него, приподнимает брови и качает головой.  
  
— Не бери в голову. Я рада за вас.  
  
Лиам не успевает спросить у нее, что это значит, потому что им приносят еду — хорошее отвлечение на следующие несколько минут, и Лиам не уверен, что хочет продолжать разговор.  
  
Как и многие другие вещи, он откладывает это в дальний угол памяти.  
  


***

  
  
Уязвимый — вот чего Лиам боялся, по мнению общества, последние несколько лет. Чем больше происходит конфликтов в его жизни, тем больше он закрывается, и поэтому он немного сбит с толку, так как показывает все свои чувства Зейну. Это происходит бездумно, как и многие другие вещи, связанные с Зейном.  
  
Все это происходит в такие моменты, когда они проводят время в студии Лиама, когда их разговор плавно перетекает в тишину, а Лиам чувствует, как его оболочка становится лишь тоньше.  
  
Он листает свою тетрадь с песнями, крутясь на своем кресле туда-сюда с гитарой на коленях. Зейн сидит напротив, уютно устроившись в уголке на диване, и почти дремлет — рот приоткрывается, а глаза закрываются.  
  
Он привык к тому, что многое в этой комнате ассоциируется с одиночеством и уединением, с пьяными ночами и песнями вполголоса, с бормотанием какой-то бессмыслицы, чтобы хоть какую-то выгоду выудить из боли в груди. Он думает об этой комнате сейчас, и она напоминает ему о Зейне, о времени, проведенном тут; навевает воспоминания о прошлом, восстанавливая дружбу в перерывах между написанием песен и повествованием тех историй и шуток, и они чувствуют легкую привязанность, снова привыкая друг к другу. Все его неровные края и острые углы идеально подошли к неровным краям и острым углам Зейна, даже если это было бессмысленно для них, даже если они прекратили понимать друг друга годы спустя. И очевидно, он был неправ. К счастью.  
  
Пальцы Лиама касаются изношенных листов бумаги и скользят по чернилам до тех пор, пока он не натыкается на песню, которую написал несколько месяцев назад. Он поднимает взгляд и улыбается, видя, как Зейн спит. Он выглядит молодым, волосы в небольшом беспорядке, потому что он расчесывал их пальцами, а на его подбородок падает тень. Его колени у груди, и Лиам видел Зейна в более неловких позах, когда тот засыпал, но чувство привязанности все также отдается в нем.  
Когда он смотрит на свой блокнот, улыбка тут же исчезает. Он закусывает губу и пытается вспомнить ритм. И вспоминает уже через две минуты. Лиам играет тихо, лишь напевая мелодию, а воспоминания уже начинают всплывать в его голове.  
  
Это до ужаса грустная песня. Он помнит, как писал ее в одну из миллионов поздних и одиноких ночей, находясь здесь, но сейчас все не так ужасно и безнадежно, как тогда, когда он только писал ее. Это отдаленная грусть, что-то вроде прошлой жизни, но чувство отнюдь не незнакомое.  
  
Он поднимает взгляд, задерживая пальцы на струнах, и видит, что Зейн начинает двигаться. Он прерывает свое пение, и Зейн успевает сказать: «Продолжай» —  
прежде чем Лиам извинится.  
  
Глаза Зейна сейчас открыты, небольшая, но обнадеживающая улыбка появляется на его губах.  
  
— Это чепуха, правда, — Лиам чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, ведь теперь знает, что Зейн внимательно слушает. Он опускает голову и срывая со струн онемевшими пальцами пару аккордов.  
  
— Сыграй для меня, — мягко говорит Зейн, подпирая подбородок рукой и смотря на Лиама. — Мне нравится слушать, как ты поешь.  
  
Это должно быть глупо, потому что Зейн достаточно много и часто слышал голос Лиама, но его попросили продолжить. Он ничего не говорит, скользит пальцами по струнам, смотря на Зейна, и начинает играть. В этот раз Лиам проникся звучанием аккордов, и поэтому он позволяет себе петь чуть громче, чем до этого.  
  
Лиам всегда хотел быть профессионалом в игре на гитаре так же, как и в написании песен. Он вздрагивает каждый раз, когда играет аккорд, ведь сомневается над следующим, но знает, что ничто не сделает его жалкую песню правдоподобной. Он чувствует под пальцами нервозность, а его голос дрожит из-за неуверенности в себе. Зейн все, несомненно, замечает, и когда их взгляды встречаются, он пристально смотрит на него.  
  
Наполовину раздраженный своей неумелостью Лиам останавливается после третьего куплета. Он хмурится, глядя на бумагу, потому что он уверен в том, что может сделать концовку песни гораздо лучше, но она не может быть дописана. Ведь она — незаконченная мысль среди сотен таких же незаконченных мыслей. Слова местами повторяются, но это делает куплеты более гнетущими и немного печальными.  
  
Изначально он не хотел извиняться за эту песню, но все же качает головой.  
  
— Я пишу кучу всего, тут. Не знаю, это что-то типа терапии, когда мне больше ничего не остается, понимаешь?  
  
— В этом блокноте много чего, да? — начинает Зейн. — Много чего личного, не для всех.  
  
Лиам кивает, ошеломленный тем, что Зейн понимает такие вещи. Он думает, что это глупо — глупо писать песни поздно ночью, чтобы затем погрязнуть в жалости к себе до тех пор, пока пальцы не заболят, а веки не начнут тяжелеть.  
  
— Звучит круто, — продолжает Зейн, а Лиам лишь смеется, качая головой. — Правда. Мне понравилось. Это была другая сторона тебя.  
  
Лиам встает и ставит гитару на место, улыбаясь, когда он пересекает комнату и садится рядом с Зейном на диван. Он тотчас утопает в мягкости и потирает свои костяшки на руках.  
  
— Я не люблю показывать эту сторону, — подмечает Лиам.  
  
Он не знает, куда смотреть: слишком стесняется встретиться взглядом с Зейном, слишком неловко смотреть на свои руки или на потолок. Он притворяется, что смотрит на компьютер.  
  
— Спасибо, что поделился этим со мной, — говорит Зейн, вытягивая ноги и постепенно приближаясь к Лиаму. — Не было возможности услышать то, что ты пишешь, вне бойз-бенда.  
  
Лиам смеется, трясет головой и водит пальцами по своей ладони.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе, — неожиданно говорит Лиам, пытаясь понять, почему именно сейчас начинают выходить наружу все эмоции. Он чувствует, что просто перегружен всем этим. Но когда он смотрит на Зейна, то чувствует себя полностью открытым и беззащитным, что бессмысленно. Он не понимает, как Зейн делает с ним такое. Каждый раз. Это пугает.  
  
— Я тоже, — тут же отвечает Малик, скользя рукой по спинке дивана, чтобы коснуться плеча Лиама.  
  
— Спасибо, — Лиам надеется, что Зейн все поймет. Время, проведенное вместе, значит для Лиама очень многое, даже если тяжело признать, даже если тяжело говорить о тех ужасных чувствах, который были внутри него на протяжении многих лет. Он просто скучал по нему.  
  
Зейн улыбается и ничего не говорит в ответ.  
  
Лиам вздыхает и снова смотрит на руки. Он чувствует себя немного потрясенным, потому что привязанность к этому человеку он всегда легко объяснял, понимал, но сейчас неясно, почему его трясет и будто бы земля уходит из-под ног. Все эти новые чувства и мысли, которые всплывают, все эти вещи, которые он не может понять, и румянец каждый раз, когда Зейн делает ему комплимент.  
  
Это немного его беспокоит. Он играет грустные песни поздно ночью для своего старого друга в студии, где он всегда давал волю чувствам, которые после оставляли его ошарашенным и немного смущенным.  
  
Он хочет… Он не знает. Он старается больше не думать о том, чего хочет.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — вдруг спрашивает Зейн. Лиам кивает, прежде чем понять, что за вопрос был задан. Он смотрит на Зейна и видит, как тот улыбается. Лиам не знает, чего хочет.  
  
Не знает.  
  
Он резко делает вдох, замечая, как блестят губы Зейна, когда он их по привычке облизывает двенадцатый раз. Они немного потрескались. Лиам старается не думать о том, почему он обращает внимание на губы Зейна. Когда он поднимает взгляд и встречается с глазами Зейна, мужчина понимающе смотрит на него и хитро улыбается.  
  
Лиам сглатывает и краснеет.  
  
Он старается засмеяться, но не выходит. Лиам делает вид, как будто бы кашляет. Зейн не прекращает смотреть на него, а Лиам продолжает краснеть, чувствуя себя глупым и слишком смущенным, чтобы говорить. Ему интересно, о чем думает Зейн.  
  
— Хм, — произносит Зейн немного скромно. Что-то резко меняется, и Лиам не понимает, почему он вдруг такой нервный рядом с Зейном, ведь снова смотрит на свои руки.  
  
Он ломает голову, чтобы придумать шутку, чтобы поменять тему разговора, но в его голове как будто бы произошло короткое замыкание. Он переживает, что ведет себя странно, но вспоминает все то, что говорил ему Зейн в последнее время, все то, что заставляло Лиама краснеть и заикаться. Просто бессмыслица какая-то.  
  
Их дружба развилась во многих направлениях, и сейчас появилось новое, которому Лиам не может следовать. Вокруг них зависает тяжесть, и кажется, что глаза Зейна прожигают его. У Лиама перехватывает дыхание.  
  
Это просто игра, в которую они играют. А Лиам просто не знает правил.  
  
— Что? — все-таки спрашивает Лиам, все еще смотря на свои руки на коленях. Зейн немного пододвигается, наклоняется чуть ближе. Он сгибает ногу так, что колено касается бедра Лиама.  
  
— Ты отвлекся, Лиам*? — нежно говорит Зейн.  
  
— Эм, — если это было возможным, Лиам покраснел бы еще сильнее. Он потирает свою шею, неуверенный в том, почему так смущен. — Нет.  
  
Лиам поднимает взгляд и видит, что Зейн ухмыляется ему. Зейн снова облизывает губы, Лиам ничего не понимает, когда смотрит на то, как язык проходится по нижней губе и имитирует действие.  
  
Лиам никогда такого не чувствовал, слишком много всего, он не понимал, что является источником. В ушах бешено бьется пульс, он не может сфокусироваться на глазах Зейна дольше, чем на несколько секунд, не чувствуя себя ошеломленным и не зная, что делать. Неизвестная энергия появляется в комнате и появляется такое ощущение, что что-то вот-вот вырвется, взорвется, это одновременно и пугает, и волнует Лиама.  
  
— О чем ты думаешь? — спрашивает Зейн таким же мягким голосом.  
  
— О тебе, — Лиам сам удивлен своей искренности. Он резко вдыхает, смотря на Зейна.  
Он смотрит на Лиама тоже с удивлением. Лиам не отводит взгляда от него и поджимает губы, но больше ничего не говорит.  
  
— Да? — говорит Зейн через мгновение.  
  
Лиам кивает, царапая лицо тупыми ногтями.  
  
— Не знаю. Ты слишком сильно меня смущаешь, если честно.  
  
Зейну, кажется, нужно время, чтобы обдумать это. Лиам думает о всех тех вещах, которые не понимает, и сейчас он вроде бы начинает осознавать что-то, но от этого легче не становится. Такое ощущение, что он сейчас наступит на наземную мину и вся их дружба полетит к чертям.  
  
Лиам думает над этим, когда Зейн говорит:  
  
— В последнее время ты так много думаешь.  
  
— Да, — выдыхает Лиам, почти смеясь. — Так и есть.  
  
Зейн поднимает свою руку и прижимает большой палец к ключице Лиама. Лиам поддается, чувствуя знакомую, мягкую привязанность. Он тоже хочет коснуться Зейна, уткнуться в его плечо. Но он ничего не делает, потому что все еще немного нервничает, задерживая дыхание.  
  
Их взгляды снова встречаются, но на этот раз он не отводит свои глаза. Взгляд Зейна такой напряженный, кажется, что он может смотреть сквозь него. Всегда так было — Зейн видел Лиама насквозь; он прекрасно понимает его, как будто соединен с ним, читает его мысли. Обычно это приятный опыт. Сейчас Лиам чувствует себя беззащитным.  
  
Лиам облизывает губы и упускает из вида, как Зейн повторяет это движение. Когда Зейн поднимает взгляд, Лиам вообще не ожидает в этих глазах увидеть застенчивость. Его взгляд притягивает Лиама ближе, и Пейн не помнит, как придвинулся ближе; не помнит, чтобы Зейн так невозможно близко сидел возле него; но он ощущает, как расстояние между ними значительно сократилось за последние несколько секунд.  
  
Сердце Лиама лихорадочно бьется, ожидая, когда придет время и эта бомба замедленного действия взорвётся или энергия внутри просто вырвется наружу, но они просто сидят на своих местах. Что-то обсуждают, едва произнося слова. Смотрят друг на друга, едва дыша. Он чувствует, как голова кружится.  
  
— Тебе не нужно всегда думать о том, что необходимо сделать, — голос Зейна звучит гораздо мягче, чем до этого. Он протягивает руку и прикасается к подбородку Лиама, приподнимая голову. — Ты тоже можешь влиять, если захочешь.  
  
Как будто бы он толкает его во что-то, где нет конца, откуда он не смог выбраться живым. Лиам в самолете, Лиам на обрыве, а Зейн подталкивает его:  _«Давай же, еще два шага, почти на месте…»_  
  
Он без понятия, во что ввязывается.  
  
Лиам медленно открывает и закрывает глаза, глубоко вбирает воздух в попытках сконцентрироваться. Он видит в больших глазах Зейна честность, они заполнены теплотой только для Лиама. Есть некая мягкость в таких моментах, когда они просто сидят и разговаривают без слов, читают мысли друг друга. У него возникает чувство безопасности, когда он думает об этом. Едва ли пугает.  
  
Он старается не думать о том, чего хочет, но затем он смотрит еще раз на губы Зейна и понимает.  
  
Лиам хочет его.  
  
— Да, — говорит Лиам на выдохе. Он кивает головой, чувствует, как воздух покидает его легкие, чувствует взгляд Зейна на себе. Палец Зейна все еще на его ключице, а колено все еще прижато к бедру.  
  
Он хочет чувствовать его везде.  
  
Господи.  
  
— Что? — Зейн немного наклоняет голову. Его губы приоткрыты, а брови нахмурены.  
  
— Да, — повторяет Лиам, думая, что вот он — подходящий момент. Он двигается, рукой касаясь бедра Зейна, и чувствует биение сердца, когда наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его.  
  
Все становится на свои места. Его разум затихает, под кожей тихий гул энергии и больше ничего.  
  
Зейн резко выдыхает, но не отодвигается, а вместо этого притягивает его ближе к себе, рука оказывается на его шее. Лиам так сильно целует его, что голова начинает кружиться. Он в свободном падении, но Зейн притягивает его ближе, а он не знает, что творит, но это то, чего ему хочется.  
  
Он не может думать. Обычно он в своих мыслях, но теряет все свои мысли, все фокусируется и сосредотачивается на этом чувстве, он будто пьян. Желание душит, и он не может дышать, когда целует Зейна. Ему становится легче, но сам не знает от чего. Словно он ждал месяцы, годы, когда произойдет этот момент, хоть такая идея возникла у Лиама лишь пару минут назад. Словно все эти чувства росли внутри дольше, чем нужно. Может быть, эта мысль должна пугать его больше, чем есть на самом деле.  
  
Зейн первый отстраняется и шепчет:  
  
— Черт.  
  
Еще пару секунд Лиам держит свои глаза закрытыми, а губы приоткрытыми. Он не может двигаться, потому что его руки покалывает, Зейн дышит ему в лицо. Он старается переварить все это. Он старается все обдумать.  
  
Лиам сглатывает и заставляет себя открыть глаза, а Зейн вновь делает резкий вдох. У него темные глаза, губы сжаты в линию, и Лиам моргает пару раз, чтобы убедиться, что тот реален. Но Зейн не был реален для Лиама уже очень давно — пусть он здесь, и он дышит, хотя всё выглядит как фантазия. Или что-то вроде сна.  
  
Лиам никогда не мечтал о чем-то подобном. Правда, он просто…  
  
И сейчас к нему приходит осознание того, что он хочет Зейна. Очень сильно.  
  
— Лиам? — Зейн облизывает губы. Он не отводит взгляда от Пейна, его брови сведены. — Ты в порядке?  
  
— М-м-м, — произносит Лиам, и они соприкасаются лбами. Зейн выдыхает и чуть пододвигается.  
  
И они задерживаются ненадолго в таком положении, будто бы пытаясь нагнать упущенное. Лиама немного трясет, он старается скрыть этот факт, потому что понимает, что хочет Зейна. И он только что поцеловал его, неуверенный, что это что-то значит для Малика, для них обоих, но он знает, что хочет большего.  
  
Больше, чем Зейн может предложить, больше, чем он готов отдать. Лиам чувствует головокружение, когда замечает насколько губы у Зейна розовые, полные и открытые. Лиам думает, что когда Зейн придвигается к нему, то он вновь хочет поцелуя, но ему все равно нужно спросить разрешение.  
  
— Могу я… — он делает вдох. — Я хочу тебя поцеловать еще раз, очень сильно.  
  
— М-м-м, — Зейн не дает достаточно времени на ответ, потому что соединяет их губы, руками касаясь челюсти.  
  
Зейн настойчиво целует его, а Лиам издает выходящий из горла стон, из-за которого мужчина целует его еще сильнее. Такое ощущение, что Зейн очень далеко, поэтому Лиам притягивает его к себе ближе за воротник футболки; в нем так искрит энергия, на которую он не знает, как реагировать.  
  
Вот так все и происходит — от обычных прикосновений губ до восхитительных поцелуев, затрудненного дыхания и влажных, горячих ртов. Лиам уже очень давно так не целовался, и это очень приятно, но он не помнит, чтобы что-то подобное было так прекрасно.  
  
Поцелуи с Зейном происходят иначе — он чувствует, насколько широки его плечи и как его щетина царапает его кожу. Лиам думает о том, как они целовались, когда были подростками, но это было при других обстоятельствах. Это была шутка или типа того. Смотря назад, он не понимает, как можно рассматривать греховный вкус губ Зейна как шутку.  
  
Лиам чувствует, как язык Зейна проскальзывает между его губ и раздвигает их. Пейн стонет чуть громче, чем надо, когда чувствует, как их языки соприкоснулись. Лиам касается рукой груди Зейна, его живота, задерживается на талии.  
  
Зейн прекрасно целуется — все мысли Лиама размыты по краям. Он целует ярко и целенаправленно, словно оставляя синяки на губах. Лиам фокусируется на маленьких вдохах, которые Зейн издает, когда они не целуются. Он чувствует, как их ресницы запутываются, щекоча кожу, и наслаждается тем, как их носы соприкасаются, теплота появляется в его животе.  
  
Он целует его так, будто делал это на протяжении всей своей жизни, прижимается к нему еще сильнее, так что Лиам полностью лежит на диване. Они почти не прекращают целоваться, Зейн придвигается так, чтобы его тело, словно одеяло, накрыло тело Лиама, и ощущения такие прекрасные от тепла, окутывающее его сверху. Лиам кладет свои руки на спину Зейна и держит их так, когда они снова начинают покрывать друг друга поцелуями, скользкие губы встречаются вновь и вновь.  
  
— Зейн, — Лиам скорее выдыхает, чем говорит. Он чувствует себя по уши влюбленным, когда их губы соприкасаются, и он не хочет, чтобы это когда-либо прекращалось, но внезапная волна понимания накрывает его так, что его голова начинает кружится.  
  
— М-м-м, — вновь стонет Зейн и прикасается пальцем к подбородку Лиама, чтобы чуть приподнять его, чтобы поменять угол поцелуя. То, как они целуются и двигаются, просто обжигающе. Такого напряжения никогда не было с Лиамом, впервые в жизни поцелуи становятся такими жаркими и страстными.  
  
— Ты хочешь?.. — начинает Лиам, но Зейн сильно кусает его за нижнюю губу.  
  
— Хочу чего? — Зейн проникает языком глубже, оставляя следы от зубов губах напротив.  
  
Лиам стонет, закрывает глаза и мотает головой, прежде чем вновь притянуть к себе. В любом случае, он не помнит, что хотел спросить.  
  
Это легко — отключить мысли и просто отвечать. Зейн так легко отвечает ему, и все так медленно протекает. Сейчас он чуть отодвигается и снимает с себя пиджак, после чего Лиам сильнее притягивает его к себе за талию, пока Зейн не садится ему на бедра.  
  
Зейн продолжает целовать его, язык снова во рту Лиама. Он над Лиамом, и это прекрасно. Он с этим человеком делил койку в автобусе, засыпал, обнимая его, сидел у него на коленях, когда в комнате были другие люди, и он знает, каково это чувствовать Зейна рядом, но это все на данный момент пугающе ново. Слишком правильно, слишком хорошо, слишком идеально.  
  
Лиам старается сосредоточиться на губах Зейна, но его бедра продолжают двигаться, создавая между ними трение, заставляя Лиама задыхаться, и едва ли Пейн успевает за такими энергичными поцелуями.  
  
— Хочу тебя, — говорит Лиам в его губы. Зейн прикасается своим носом к его, оставляет небольшой нежный поцелуй в уголке его рта, затем еще раз целует челюсть Лиама.  
Пальцы Зейна проникают под футболку Лиама, нежно касаясь кожи. Это невероятно приятно, когда прикосновения именно такие.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да, — Лиам приподнимается, чтобы оставить засос на шее Малика. Зейн стонет, двигая бедрами чуть вперед. Он чувствует стояк Зейна даже через джинсы. Кажется, что его голова сейчас взорвется, ведь он возбудился буквально за пару минут.  
  
Зейн звучит очень горячо, когда произносит фразу:  
  
— Ты хочешь меня, Лиам?  
  
— Черт, да, — говорит Лиам и продолжает оставлять засосы на ключицах Малика, после зализывая татуированную кожу.  
  
Зейн снова стонет, спина Лиама покрывается мурашками. Он кусает кожу чуть сильнее, чтобы услышать еще один стон и добивается этого.  
  
Он целует шею Зейна, улыбается, слыша его тяжелое дыхание.  
  
Они снова целуются, Зейн сильнее прижимается к нему, потому что скучал по этому чувству, и он бесстыдно трется о него так, что у Лиама теперь тоже стояк. Он знает это потому, что они трутся друг о друга сквозь джинсы. Лиам просто не может думать.  
  
Зейн отстраняется, но Лиам тут же пытается поцеловать его. Зейн сопротивляется.  
  
— Ты хочешь меня? — дразнится Зейн, его глаза сверкают. Их носы соприкасаются, но Малик не дает их губам соприкоснуться.  
  
— Да, — настаивает Лиам, будто бы Зейн не верит ему или что-то в этом роде, но ведь все и так очевидно. Лиаму больно от возбуждения, он не может не целовать Зейна хотя бы секунду.  
  
Зейн останавливается, может быть, для того, чтобы передохнуть, но он закрывает глаза. Лиам смотрит на то, как играют тени на лице Малика, как фиолетовый свет в студии подсвечивает его кожу необычным сиянием. Он чувствует острое желание, с которым не знает, что делать. Он думает, что Зейн тоже его хочет. Он на это надеется.  
  
— Я хочу тебя, Зейн. Пожалуйста.  
  
Зейн открывает глаза, фиолетовый свет отражается в его темных глазах. На его губах играет еле заметная улыбка.  
  
— Прекрасно, — Зейн задирает футболку до груди, затем Лиам встает и снимает ее с себя полностью. Он улыбается, слыша, как Зейн вздыхает и проводит пальцами по его коже.  
  
— Чего хочешь… ты? — Лиам вздыхает от нетерпения. Он приподнимает свои бедра так, что их стояки соприкасаются через толстые ткани одежды, и Зейн хныкает от этого трения.  
  
— Я обычно снизу, — говорит Зейн спустя пару секунд. Лиам вонзает пальцы в бедра Зейна и целует его, так сильно желая его, желая все.  
  
— Я могу… достать… — говорит Лиам между вздохами.  
  
— Смазку? — заканчивает Зейн.  
  
 — Да, — Лиам хочет, чтобы и его мозг наконец заработал. Его так отвлекает то, как пальцы Зейна касаются его кожи. — Я…  
  
— Давай, — руки Зейна спускаются на грудь Пейна. Их носы снова соприкасаются.  
  
Требуется огромное количество силы воли, чтобы сесть и отпустить Зейна, а затем встать на ноги. Требуется бесчисленное количество силы воли надо для того, чтобы покинуть комнату, где Зейн тяжело дышит и облизывает свои губы.  
  
У него есть смазка — он купил ее для себя уже очень давно, и ему надо также порыться в нескольких ящиках, чтобы найти презервативы. Он краем глаза видит себя в зеркале, отмечает, насколько взъерошены его волосы, насколько красные его щеки и губы.  
  
Зейн. Лиам переспит с человеком, которого знает уже давно. С человеком, с которым он провел так много времени, заново узнавая его, находя новые причины любить его, вспоминая старые причины, почему он любил его раньше.  
  
Это звучит странно, но на самом деле все не так.  
  
Он бежит обратно в студию, спотыкаясь на каждой лестнице, он мог бы так умереть, по пути в студию.  
  
Зейн лежит на диване, смотря в потолок. Рот открыт, руки лежат на животе, футболка немного задрана так, что Лиам видит черное сердце на его тазобедренной косточке. У Лиама сбивается дыхание просто от взгляда на него.  
  
— Все еще одет? — спрашивает Лиам и улыбается, пересекая комнату.  
  
Зейн тоже улыбается, когда Лиам садится к нему на колени.  
  
— Думаю, ты захочешь помочь мне с этим.  
  
Лиам бросает презервативы и смазку на пол рядом с ними. Ему нравится такой ракурс — он может управлять поцелуями, может накрыть маленькое тело Зейна своим. Он немного спускается вниз, руки по обеим сторонам от головы Зейна, и улыбается.  
  
— Что? — Зейн улыбается в ответ. Его волосы в полном беспорядке, Лиам видит засосы на его шее, которые сам же и оставил пару минут назад. Он выглядит великолепно.  
  
— Ничего, — Лиам трясет головой. Он наклоняется для поцелуя, попутно задирая его футболку, они отстраняются друг от друга лишь для того, чтобы полностью ее снять, а затем снова целуются.  
  
Зейн протягивает руку к ремню Лиама. Лиам садится, чтобы расстегнуть его и снять джинсы. И пока он это делает, он видит, как Зейн наблюдает за ним с раскрытыми губами и наполненными темнотой глазами, которыми он бессовестно смотрит на его выпирающий сквозь нижнее белье член.  
  
— М, — Зейн протягивает руку и начинает водить ею вверх-вниз, член дергается от прикосновения.  
  
— Блять, — немного отчаянно произносит Лиам. — Малыш, пожалуйста.  
  
— Давай тогда продолжим, — Зейн наклоняется, чтобы оставить поцелуй на груди Лиама.  
  
Вскоре Зейн снимает и свои джинсы вместе со своим нижним бельем. Лиам старается не слишком часто смотреть на член Зейна, на влажный и блестящий. Он снова целует Малика и берет его в руку — Зейн резко выдыхает, бедрами двигая навстречу прикосновению. Он сильно кусает нижнюю губу Лиама, когда тот двигает рукой вверх-вниз, сжимая у основания.  
  
Зейн просто тяжело дышит в рот Лиама. Он разрывает поцелуй и начинает целовать его шею.  
  
— Я сейчас кончу, если ты не прекратишь, — предупреждает Зейн. Лиам хочет продолжить, хочет посмотреть на то, как Зейн кончит от его пальцев ему на руки и на их животы.  
  
Он отстраняется. Зейн резко вдыхает.  
  
Лиам облизывает губы и опускает руку на свое нижнее белье. Зейн все повторяет.  
Он делает из этого шоу, поэтому Зейн выглядит завороженным. Он берет в руку свой член, полностью раздетый. Зейн задыхается, выглядит красиво отчаянным.  
  
— Лиам, — Зейн хмурит брови так, словно ему больно. — Ты так горяч.  
  
Лиам не понимает, почему он именно сейчас краснеет, когда уже полностью голый, но это так.  
  
Он старается интерпретировать это выступление во что-то более сексуальное: убирает свои руки от себя, чтобы провести языком по ним, и, не отрывая взгляда от Зейна, снова прикасается к своему члену. Он делает несколько движений рукой вверх-вниз, и вязкая жидкость капает с красной и блестящей головки.  
  
Зейн снова облизывает свои губы, он заметно доволен видом. Лиам очень сильно хочет переспать с ним. Он убирает руки со своего члена, наклоняется вперед и проникает своим языком в рот Малика, затем отодвигается, чтобы взять смазку, которую бросил на пол.  
  
Они меняют позу так, чтобы Зейн мог развести ноги, Лиам возвышается над ним и чувствует переизбыток чувств, видя насколько член Зейна темный и твердый — головка Зейна тоже течет.  
  
Он берет в рот лишь головку, аккуратно облизывая ее языком. Зейн стонет так громко, что стены вибрируют от этого звука. Он не опускается ниже, а с влажным звуком выпускает его изо рта.  
  
— Боже, — Зейн наклоняется, чтобы провести большим пальцем по нижней губе Лиама. — Ты такой…  
  
Лиам улыбается, хоть Зейн и не заканчивает свое предложение, настроение никуда не делось.  
  
— Давай тогда продолжим, — Лиам хитро улыбается, повторяя слова Зейна. Он чуть отклоняется назад и проводит руками по бедрам Малика, оценивая мягкую кожу. Он открывает упаковку смазки и выдавливает себе на пальцы, распределяя по ним холодный гель.  
  
Если Зейн и знает, что Лиам никогда не был с другим мужчиной, что очень вероятно (это легко понять), он ничего не говорит. Вместо этого он лишь смотрит на Лиама с заботой, видя, как он готовит себя, а затем вводит первый палец в Зейна.  
  
— Так хорошо? — Лиама внезапно охватывает неуверенность. Он сгибает палец.  
  
— Да, — вздыхает Зейн, чуть двигая бедрами, чтобы было комфортно. Малик гипнотизирует Лиама: то, как он хмурит брови, и то, как его губы изображают «о», когда Пейн добавляет еще один палец.  
  
Он смотрит на Зейна, чтобы знать, что делает правильно, а что нет. Зейн молчит, лишь тяжело дышит и облизывает губы, когда Лиам растягивает его, добавляя третий палец.  
  
— Ты просто прекрасен, — Лиам оставляет поцелуй на колене Зейна, потому что он хочет Зейна и он едва ли понимает, что он не испытывал такого желания очень и очень давно.  
  
— Ох, — Зейн вздрагивает. Лиам свободной рукой рисует круги на тазобедренной кости Зейна. — Я готов.  
  
Лиам осторожно убирает пальцы, а когда начинает надевать презерватив, ощущает, насколько Зейн нетерпелив. Он устраивается между ног Зейна и старается не дышать так тяжело. Он слишком возбужден и немного нервничает, но желание полностью захлестывает его, когда он видит темные и глубокие глаза Зейна.  
  
Он входит в него и его сразу же охватывает тепло. Лиам должен был делать все гораздо медленнее и нежнее, но Зейн обнимает его ногами за талию, тем самым притягивая ближе, Лиам кусает губы, чтобы не застонать.  
  
— Боже, да, — выдыхает Зейн, когда Лиам делает первое движение бедрами.  
  
Лиам не может поверить в то, насколько хорош Зейн, гораздо лучше, чем он думал. Его тело горит, когда он находит нужный ритм и угол, к которому они оба легко привыкают.  
Зейн притягивает его к себе так, что их лбы стукаются друг о друга. Лиам закрывает глаза, но они не целуются, они просто дышат друг другу в губы, а их губы соприкасаются, но не соединяются полностью.  
  
— Ты красивый, — вырывается у Лиама, потому что его сердцу тяжело. Это полностью новая мысль для Лиама; красота Зейна всегда была чем-то, о чем он прекрасно знал. Однако немного странно, чтобы это случайное осознание совпало с обжигающим внутри живота возбуждением. Он просто не верит в то, насколько Зейн великолепен в таком положении: покрасневшая кожа и капельки пота на ней.  
  
— Так долго, — задыхается Зейн, глаза все еще закрыты. Брови сведены так, словно он знает, что это бессмыслица.  
  
— Так долго что? — Лиама отвлекает этот вопрос, когда он глубоко в Зейне, но все еще пытается поддержать разговор.  
  
— Не бери в голову, — быстро бормочет Зейн, едва ли открывая глаза, чтобы приподняться и поцеловать его, переплетая языки. Лиам вздыхает в поцелуе, тут же забывая, о чем они говорили.  
  
Лиам начинает задевать ту самую точку, от которой Зейн начинает хныкать. Он задевает ее еще пару раз, потому что ему нравятся стоны, которые издает Зейн.  
  
— Боже, — стонет Лиам, чувствуя, как Зейн сжимается вокруг него. — Ты так прекрасен, малыш.  
  
Лиама переполняют чувства, когда он смотрит на Зейна, чьи глаза прикрыты. Это должно было вывести Лиама из себя, насколько он привязан к Зейну в такие моменты, но он лишь наклоняется и горячо целует его.  
  
— Лиам, черт, — Зейн царапает спину Лиама. На ней, без сомнений, останутся красные следы. Лиам старается не задохнуться от чувств, старается не кончить от того, как Зейн стонет его имя. —  _Лиам_.  
  
— Я близко, — он чувствует нарастающее напряжение внизу его живота и мурашки, которые бегут по его спине.  
  
— Прикоснись ко мне, — Лиам делает так, как говорит ему Зейн, оборачивая руку вокруг длины Зейна, и начинает двигать рукой, жестко и быстро, подбадриваемый стонами Малика.  
  
— Ох, — Лиам чувствует, как Зейн снова сжимается вокруг него. И вот, он быстро и резко двигает бедрами, когда оргазм накрывает его.  
  
Руки Зейна в волосах Лиама, он мягко тянет их, когда Лиам продолжает двигать рукой. Он не останавливается, даже когда Зейн кончает, даже когда он сам кончает внутри Зейна.  
  
Зейн хмурит брови с открытым ртом, когда кончает, практически безмолвно, и изливается в руку Пейна. Лиам завороженно смотрит на это, все еще двигая рукой вверх-вниз.  
  
Он выходит из него, падает прямо на Зейна, и его голова теперь лежит на груди Малика. Их тела липкие от пота и спермы, но Лиам чувствует себя таким довольным, ему так комфортно. Они оба не могут выровнять дыхание или подвигать конечностями.  
  
Проходит несколько минут, как все приходит в норму. Лиам находит свою футболку на полу, вытирает ею живот, снимает презерватив и выбрасывает его в мусорку у стола. Зейн полностью утонул в подушках дивана, голова лежит на плече, глаза закрыты. Лиам не замечает, что улыбается, когда смотрит на Зейна.  
  
— Пойдем, соня, — Лиам проводит рукой по волосам Зейна лишь для того, чтобы увидеть, как он морщит нос.  
  
— Нет, спим здесь, — говорит Зейн. Лиам провел в этой студии миллионы ночей, но он никогда не засыпал здесь с кем-либо, а тем более с кем-то голым.  
  
Пусть даже в комнате должны быть холодный воздух и напряжение, неловкий разговор о том, что произошло — но ничего из этого не было. Должно быть странно, но нет. Лиам никогда этого не поймет. Он уверен в этом. На данный момент он успокаивается, его все устраивает. Он наслаждается этим.  
  
Лиам все еще улыбается, когда надевает свое нижнее белье, поднимает скинутое на пол одеяло, (которое Зейн недавно купил, жалуясь на холод), и закидывает его на плечи. Он ложится рядом с Маликом, устраиваясь поудобнее, обнимает Зейна так, что рука ложится на живот мужчины, и накрывает их обоих. Пальцы ног прижимаются к щиколоткам Малика, а губы — к голому плечу. Темные татуировки Зейна последнее, что видит Лиам, прежде чем закрыть глаза.  
  
___________________________________________  
A/N: * - в оригинале Leeyum.


	12. Chapter 12

Нет времени, чтобы со всем разобраться. Когда Лиам просыпается следующим утром, открывает глаза и видит в своих руках теплое тело Зейна, он наслаждается его запахом лишь мгновение, прежде чем понимает, что ему надо быть через полчаса в центре города. Он очень нежно будит Зейна, проводя большим пальцем по щеке, и Зейн после пробуждения начинает очаровательно ворчать и шарить рукой вокруг в поисках своей одежды, пока Лиам бежит по лестнице, чтобы принять душ, дважды забыть про ключи, а после покинуть дом с мокрыми волосами и рогаликом во рту.  
  
Лиам приезжает в центр города в течение часа, и он игнорирует вопросительные взгляды Карлоса, когда проходит мимо него на встречу. Пара кивков означает, что он прощен, и ему рассказывают все в то время, пока он восстанавливает дыхание. Он разглаживает складки на рубашке, попутно кивая и стараясь изо всех сил поймать суть слов.  
  
Это не самый продуктивный рабочий день Лиама, если честно.  
  
Он никогда не был таким отвлеченным, ведь за сегодня Лиам несколько раз заставлял себя сфокусироваться на этом собрании. Его мысли где-то в другом мире. Он мечтает на встрече, забывает смысл сказанного на середине предложения, и на вопросы, которые ему задавали, он отвечал: «М?» — непростительное количество раз.  
  
Карлос кидает обеспокоенные взгляды на него, когда их глаза встречаются, но Лиам лишь пожимает плечами и прячет свой румянец за воротом рубашки.  
  
Мечты Лиама заполнены, вполне очевидно и поразительно, Зейном. Это просто удивительно, ведь все это появилось внезапно — дикое влечение и энергия, бурлящие внутри него. Он точно не знает, что происходит, но ему это нравится; он взволнован, и каждый раз, когда Лиам прикрывает глаза, то представляет прошлую ночь в мучительных деталях: ощущение кожи Зейна, его тихие стоны и острые зубы.  
  
Он устраивается за своим столом, смотря на мигающий курсор на экране компьютера, на недописанное письмо, которое нужно закончить, но он слишком отвлечен. Мужчина вдыхает, резко и коротко, и качает головой. Он даже не двигается, чтобы снова вернуться к письму, просто сидит, держа руки на столе, будто бы он действительно сошел с ума.  
  
Он расстроен и такое ощущение, что он на плывет по поверхности воды. Он не может одернуть себя вернуться к работе, а такое бывает крайне редко.  
  
Его телефон вибрирует — он хватает его, немного вертит в руках, прежде чем смотрит на сообщение.  
  
 _Занятой день в студии?_  
  
Лиам бессмысленно улыбается, внутри возникает беспричинная радость. Он сильно кусает свою губу, когда печатает пару сообщений в ответ.  
  
 _Немного. Весь день в офисе между встречами.  
Прости, что так рано убежал сегодня утром, я забыл, что у меня встреча, я не хотел показаться грубым: (_  
  
Зейн отвечает практически сразу же.  
  
 _Ничего страшного, малыш :) Свободен сегодня вечером?_  
  
После того, как он дает утвердительный ответ, что сегодня точно свободен, Лиам получает улыбающийся смайлик и он клянется себе, что выключит свой телефон. После этого его продуктивность не возрастает, а, кажется, наоборот понижается, но этого никто не замечает в течение дня, так как он сидит в своем офисе. Карлос заглядывает к нему после обеда, когда Пейн смотрит в окно, а во рту у него ручка.  
  
— Почему ты так отвлечен? — спрашивает Карлос, ставя на его стол теплый бумажный стаканчик.  
  
— Я не отвлечен, — Лиам откровенно врет. Он опускает голову, крутится в кресле и кладет на стол ручку, пытаясь сосредоточиться на компьютере. Он даже не помнит, что именно делал. Что-то с таблицами Excel. Календарь, планы на следующий год…  
  
— Боже мой*, — раздраженно говорит Карлос, на что Лиам почти не обращает внимания.  
  
День продолжается, как рисунок из отвлеченных мыслей, и незаметного приспособления до тех пор, пока ему не удается выполнить половину заданий (едва ли важных), после чего он приезжает к Зейну после шести с тайской едой, просто импульсивная идея, которой он поддается. Он стоит снаружи, немного нервный, его голова немного кружится, сам он немного мнется на носках, но, когда Зейн открывает дверь, на его лице появляется безумная улыбка.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Лиам и сильно кусает свою губу. Он думал о нем весь день. Такое ощущение, что он в нем утонет, возьми Зейн его еще раз. Изгиб его губ, нерасчесанные волосы, низко висящие на бедрах спортивные штаны, у которых один край чуть сполз набок.  
  
Зейн хмыкает, в его глазах промелькивает огонек, когда он затаскивает Лиама внутрь за ворот его рубашки. Пейн сразу же поддается этим движениям.  
  
Дверь захлопывается и Зейн немедленно соединяет их губы, проникая языком в рот, чем вызывает стон у Лиама. Лиам отвечает на поцелуй, тело обмякает после первоначального шока от внезапного поцелуя. Зейн не отпускает его, несмотря на то, что в руках Лиама все еще находятся пакеты с едой. Одну руку он кладет на шею Лиама и продолжает его целовать с языком, из-за чего у Пейна тут же встает. Это головокружительно.  
  
Он отрывается от него лишь для того, чтобы сказать:  
  
— Я купил ужин.  
  
— Позже, — решает Зейн, беря пакеты и ставя их на стол в прихожей. Лиаму даже не дают отдышаться, как его лицо снова берут в ладони и горячо целуют.  
  
Они не размыкают губ даже тогда, когда Лиам снимает свой пиджак, даже когда Зейн возится с его ремнем. В конце концов, они перемещаются из прихожей в спальню Зейна, хихикая. Глупые и возбужденные. Лиам не тратит ни секунды, сразу тащит Зейна на себя, и при падении на кровать он оказывается сверху. Зейн помогает Лиаму снять его брюки, после оставляет нежные поцелуи на внутренней стороне бедра. У него уже стоит, он думал об этом весь день, надеясь и молясь, что это случится снова, что это не была слепая ошибка, о которой они потом пожалеют и не будут никогда говорить.  
  
Лиам видит дикое желание в глазах Малика. Он тоже изголодался по нему.  
  
Лиам ложится на подушки, когда Зейн чуть отодвигается назад, намеренно целуя каждый участок кожи, до которого он дотягивается: бёдра, его V-образная линия на животе, внутренняя сторона запястий. Голова Лиама идет кругом, он горит желанием и задыхается каждый раз, когда губы Зейна прикасаются к его коже. Это происходит,  _снова_ , Лиам просто не успевает все осознать,  _поверить_ …  
  
— Думал о тебе весь день, — говорит Зейн, кусая мочку уха Лиама. Нога Зейна оказывается между ног Лиама, Лиам выгибается в спине от прикосновения. Он трется о ногу Малика до тех пор, пока не начинает хныкать.  
  
— Иисусе, — ругается Лиам, наклоняя голову так, чтобы Зейн снова его поцеловал. Их языки снова соединяются и Лиам стонет, напряжение растет еще сильнее от трения.  
  
— Ты хочешь этого, да? — Зейн дышит в рот Лиама.  
  
— Да, — говорит Лиам, пылко кивая и снова целуя его. Отрывается лишь для того, чтобы сказать: — Хочу тебя.  
  
Он чувствует, как Зейн улыбается ему в губы. Лиам покрывается мурашками, когда Зейн начинает его дразнить, водя рукой поверх нижнего белья. Лиам хныкает, запускает руки под футболку Зейна. Он нуждается в том, чтобы прикоснуться к мягкой и теплой коже, его тело реагирует на каждое прикосновение Зейна. Прошло всего несколько часов с последних прикосновений, а было такое ощущение, что это было векá назад. И все казалось еще более безумным — потому что вчера они не знали, чего ожидать, как все будет. Они просто хотели, а сейчас они  _знают_  и понимают, и все становится таким реальным, таким красным, электризованным и головокружительным хаосом, который плавает в разуме Лиама, когда он наслаждается тем, что Зейн прикасается к нему, что Зейн сверху на нем, горячо дышит.  
  
Зейн оборачивает пальцы вокруг напряженного члена Лиама, который дергается от прикосновений. Лиам резко делает вдох, чувствуя, что полностью сдался этому человеку, произносит его имя каждый раз, когда выдыхает. И краснеет, когда осознает это.  
  
— Да? — говорит Зейн, явно приободренный, а затем кусает и сильно засасывает кожу на груди Пейна. Глаза Лиама закатываются от смешения ощущений: рукой Зейн сжимает основание его члена и водит по нему вверх-вниз, а зубами кусает его кожу. Лиам не может удержать бедра на одном месте, когда Зейн касается его,  _не может_  контролировать вещи, которые слетают с его губ.  
  
Лиам притягивает лицо Зейна к себе, чтобы поцеловать, язык исследует его рот и подстраивается под ритм движений Малика. Зейн немного оттягивает нижнюю губу Лиама, когда они отстраняются, затем Малик садится и смотрит на него, на его яркие красные губы и на то, как он, разинув рот, смотрит на него.  
  
Лиам наклоняется вперед и берет бёдра Зейна так, чтобы его можно было перевернуть. И почти успешно, если не считать того, что Зейн все время их переворачивал, они упали на пол, почти рядом с тумбочкой.  
  
Они падают с глухим стуком, который немного их шокирует, они моргают, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло, а потом начинают хихикать.  
  
— Черт, Зейн, — Лиам качает головой и продолжает смеяться. Он чуть привстает, руки по обе стороны от головы Зейна, которая лежит на ковре. Выражение лица Малика просто смешное — недоумение и запутанность.  
  
— Я? Ты вел себя упрямо…  
  
— Если бы ты…  
  
— Заткнись, — Зейн внезапно кусает его за губу, чуть оттягивает нижнюю ее и по-настоящему целует, оборачивая талию Пейна своими бёдрами. Это заставляет Лиама замолчать, он стонет в рот Малику, когда тот двигает рукой на его члене в идеальном ритме.  
  
Лиам снова покрывается мурашками, стараясь сильно не двигать бедрами навстречу движениям Малика. Зейн размазывает блестящую жидкость по головке, как смазку, дразня ее же большим пальцем.  
  
— Черт, — стонет Лиам, голова падает на плечо Малика. Его бедра дрожат, осталось недолго. Это немного неловко, как быстро Лиам достигает пика, пальцы на ногах сжимаются, он кусает плечо Зейна, чтобы заглушить стон.  
  
Зейн улыбается, видя в глазах Лиама тот же блеск, что и раньше. Малик находит рубашку Лиама и без стыда вытирает ею руки. Лиам пытается отдышаться и смотрит на Зейна так, будто бы он — восьмое чудо света, как на прекрасный пазл, для которого он слишком глуп, чтобы собрать.  
  
— Давай я тебе сделаю минет, — Лиам наклоняет голову и их носы соприкасаются. Зейн стонет, ресницы дрожат, а Лиам немного хихикает.  
  
— Твои губы, — говорит Зейн, чуть отодвигаясь, чтобы оценить Лиама, его бровь приподнята, а улыбка очевидна, — были сделаны для того, чтобы сосать.  
  
Лиам тут же становится красным, хотя этот комплимент приободряет. Он опускается ниже и делает свое дело, его глаза наполняются слезами, он пару раз кашляет. Лиам чувствует себя прекрасно, когда Зейн кончает в течение следующих минут, сжимая голову Лиама, а с губ слетает стон.  
  
— Я натер себе кожу на заднице ковром, — Зейн хмурится, а Лиам радостно хихикает, прежде чем еще раз поцеловать его.  
  
— М-м, прости, — говорит Лиам ему в губы. Он запускает руку в потные и немного спутанные волосы Малика, проводит пальцем по его скуле.  
  
— Нет, тебе нисколько не жаль, — говорит Зейн. Лиам не перестает хихикать в губы Малика.  
  
Позже, они едят остывшую тайскую еду на заднем дворике Малика, делят на двоих косяк и несколько дюжин поцелуев. Лиам смотрит в глаза Зейна, как в них отражается свет луны, после того как солнце село за горизонт, и понимает, как красиво выглядят простые вещи.  
  


***

  
  
— Ну, и кто она? — спрашивает Андреа, делая глоток яркой «Маргариты», когда смотрит на Лиама.  
  
Лидия морщит нос, вот-вот она захихикает, а потом кладет в рот вишенку из коктейля. Андреа толкает ее локтем в бок, прежде чем они обе посмотрели на Лиама.  
  
Лиам просто тупо моргает, смотря на них, раздраженный тем, что не понимает этих глупых маленьких безмолвных моментов в парочках. Они провели в баре всего лишь двадцать минут, а Андреа уже задает смущающие и каверзные вопросы, которые, в конечном итоге, оставят его раздраженным и вовлеченным во что-то. Пойди, пойми.  
  
— Прости? — он хмурится и наклоняется, словно он не расслышал ее вопроса.  
  
— С кем ты спишь? — спрашивает Андреа, приподнимая темные брови. Лидия качает головой, кудри на ее голове двигаются во все стороны, прежде чем она утыкается лицом в плечо Андреа.  
  
Они впервые пошли куда-то с Андреа, с тех пор… как у них с Зейном все закрутилось. И случалось это несколько раз за пару дней.  
  
(Семь раз. Семь раз за четыре дня. Не то, чтобы Лиам… Он едва ли об этом думает.)  
  
Неудивительно, что у Андреа заняло так мало времени, чтобы заметить изменения в поведении Лиама: непринужденный смех и расслабленные плечи. Он слишком хорошо себя знает — он чувствует себя намного лучше, чем когда-либо. Так что не удивительно, что человек, который хорошо его знает, сразу все понял.  
  
— Я… — начинает Лиам, затем умолкает, мысленно споря о том, сказать правду или соврать. Он делает вдох, не смотря в темные, пронзительные глаза Андреа. — Никого нет.  
  
— Девушка на одну ночь? — предполагает она, подставляя руку под подбородок. Темнота бара очерчивает ее фигуру, вопросы кажутся более любопытными. — Ты что-то скрываешь, это очевидно.  
  
— Да, — Лиам смотрит на пиво и тянет ворот рубашки. — Девушка на одну ночь.  
  
— Она тебе понравилась? — спрашивает Лидия, милые зеленые глаза наполнены любопытством. — Ты хотел бы, чтобы это было большее, чем просто секс на одну ночь?  
  
— Нет, — на губах Лиама играет небольшая улыбка. — Все было хорошо. Я не заинтересован в чем-то серьезном. Просто разовый секс.  
  
Андреа молчит на протяжении тридцати секунд.  
  
— Немного удивительно, что ты не говоришь об этом.  
  
— Это же секс, и это странно, — говорит он в защиту, параллельно кивая бармену, чтобы он налил еще пинту. — Я стараюсь оставить кое-что для себя.  
  
— Это не странно, — говорит Андреа. — Но все равно. Рада, что ты веселишься.  
  
Он не рад, что врет ей, но сейчас это необходимо, на данном этапе много непонятных и неопределенных вещей. Ему хорошо — это все, что она или кто-либо должен знать.  
  
Это снова происходит, в тот же вечер. Зейн звонит ему и приглашает его к себе. Они делают вид в течение десяти минут, что смотрят фильм, прежде чем Лиам отвлекается на руку Малика, которая лежит на внутренней стороне его бедра.  
  
— Ты надоел, — говорит Лиам, когда Зейн оставляет засосы на бедрах Пейна.  
  
Зейн хихикает и ложится на диване так, чтобы ему было удобно держать бедра Лиама. Лиам вдыхает, легкие наполняются ожиданием. Зейн моргает, глаза темные и поражающие.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — Зейн проводит языком по V-образной линии живота Лиама.  
  
— Прекрати… Черт…  _Дразниться?_  Да,  _черт_.  
  
Лиам приподнимает бедра, когда Зейн берет его член за основание. Он не может думать. Зейн слишком хорош в том, чтобы дразнить его до тех пор, пока он не кончит.  
  
— Дразнюсь? — невинно говорит Зейн, что придает абсурдность ситуации. Лиам задыхается и жмурится, когда Зейн начинает двигать рукой, но он не двигается. Свободная рука Зейна жестко его прижала к кровати.  
  
— Да, — голос Лиама пропитан отчаянием. — Пожалуйста, малыш, просто…  
  
Зейн не дает закончить Лиаму, сразу же берет его в рот, разум Лиама становится пустым. В первый раз Зейн делает минет Лиаму, и это самое прекрасное, что было в жизни Пейна.  
  
В итоге, Лиам остается ночевать у Зейна, ложится с ним в одну кровать, обнимает его со спины, их ноги идеально соединяются. И в его голове начинает мелькать знакомое беспокойство. Он не знает, чем оно вызвано, но в его груди вдруг становится тяжело, когда он целует шею Зейна, утыкаясь носом в его черные волосы.  
  
— Зейн? — мягко спрашивает Лиам, его вдруг поражает странное любопытство. Он думает о той девушке, которая была с Зейном на Brit Awards. Он не знает, почему именно сейчас ему это вспомнилось, но сейчас он это спросит.  
  
— М? — говорит Зейн. Он еще не уснул. Лиам потирает тазобедренную косточку, делает пару вдохов-выдохов, стараясь уместить все, что в его голове мелькало около дюжины раз, прежде чем он скажет все, что в его голове.  
  
— Ты… Я не хочу показаться… Я уверен, что это прозвучит странно. Но у тебя есть еще кто-то?  
  
Он чувствует, как Зейн напрягся, совсем немного, но он не отстраняется.  
  
— Нет, — тихо говорит он. — Никого нет.  
  
— Я подумал… А Brit Awards…  
  
— Нет, это была подруга.  
  
— Хорошо. Мне просто интересно.  
  
Зейн больше ничего не говорит, но Лиам чувствует, что он уже не такой расслабленный. Лиам хмурится. Может, это не тот вопрос, который стоило задавать. Может, он обидел Зейна.  
  
Это пустяк. Он старается расслабиться, оправдывая себя тем, что он много чего себе напридумывал.  
  
Это пустяк.  
_________________________________________________________________  
a\n: * - фраза в оригинале написана на испанском.


	13. Chapter 13

_«Пространство стало чем-то святым._  
Его руки неуверенно держат пистолет,  
Скорее, это был не пистолет, а его отсутствие.  
Его руки неуверенно касались меня, а затем исчезли.  
Исчезли в недосягаемой тишине».  
— Шелби Асквит, «Расставание в замедленной съемке».

  
  


***

  
  
Иногда, Лиам правда имеет это в виду, очень редко они избегают того, чтобы посидеть с Джеком и Фредди в течение дня и идут в бар пропустить коктейль-другой. Нет, Лиаму правда нравится проводить время с детьми Луи, правда, но когда Эмили приходит домой после дня, проведенного с сестрами, она говорит, что обо всем позаботится, Луи и Лиам слишком долго ждали этого.  
  
Они находят паб за пределами города и, сидя за барной стойкой, смотрят второй тайм, потому что успели только на него. Если бы у Лиама были нормальные студенческие годы, то он бы с уверенностью сказал, что они снова стали студентами. Но он чувствует себя иначе, потому что им запрещалось посещать этот паб, так как они привлекали толпы фанатов. Словно бы они впервые в жизни могут выпить джина за барной стойкой и поболтать с местными. Невероятное новое чувство.  
  
Проходит полчаса и глаза Луи блестят от того, что он навеселе, и это происходит гораздо быстрее, чем ожидал Лиам, но понимает, что Луи сейчас пьет не так часто.  
  
Пейн все ждет, когда он сможет к месту упомянуть Зейна в разговоре, но нет необходимости в ожидании, так как Луи сам поднимает эту тему.  
  
— Итак, ты и Зейн, — говорит Луи, когда заканчивается игра и местные жители начинают расходиться.  
  
Лиам кашляет и моргает, смотря на свой напиток. Он старается не выглядеть напряженным, когда спрашивает:  
  
— А что насчет нас?  
  
Луи делает большой глоток пива, глаза прикованы к телевизору, хотя там идет реклама.  
  
— Вы двое снова лучшие друзья, да?  
  
Лиам немного расслабляется и кивает.  
  
— Да, мы стали тусить вместе чуть больше.  
  
— Я специально настраивал вас на совместную работу, — говорит Луи с озорной усмешкой, как будто бы это был гениальный план, который он успешно провернул. Он делает такой же большой глоток своего напитка, в последствии допивая остатки, и ставит бокал на стойку.  
  
— Да, я понял, — в голосе Лиама не слышится горечь, которая была пару месяцев назад. — Но не знаю… Все идет хорошо. Правда. Очень хорошо.  
  
Он думает о том дне, когда отсасывал Зейну, чувствуя себя дерзким и немного гордым. Ему интересно, удастся ли снова повторить это.  
  
— Я так и знал, — уверенно говорит Луи. — Ты ведешь себя так, будто бы удивлен.  
  
— Ну, — Лиам старается собрать свои мысли в кучу и сосредоточиться на разговоре. — Это нечестно для меня думать, что мы не сможем общаться так же, как и прежде.  
  
Они общаются так же, как и прежде, но в несколько новом смысле. В том смысле, о котором Лиам никогда не думал.  
  
— Ну, ты был неправ. И вы будете так же одержимы друг другом, как и несколько лет назад. Конечно, если вы уже не одержимы друг другом.  
  
Лиаму нечего сказать, правда, он качает головой и просит бармена повторить, когда тот оказывается рядом.  
  
— Мы должны как-нибудь посидеть втроем, — предлагает Луи. — Пригласи его в следующий раз с нами на пинту.  
  
— Хм, — Лиам не уверен, сможет ли держать все под контролем. — Да, может быть.  
  
— Ты что-то скрываешь от меня? — вдруг говорит Луи, осторожно глядя на Лиама.  
  
Лиам сглатывает и разрывает зрительный контакт, даже если это и худшее, что он мог сделать. К сожалению, Луи очень проницателен, когда выпьет, но также немного проницательным.  
  
— Ничего, — Лиам наклоняет голову.  
  
— Вы снова поругались?  
  
— Нет, ничего подобного.  
  
— Но что-то все же есть.  
  
Лиам вздыхает, вертя в руках бокал на барной стойке. Он тщательно обдумывает слова, прежде чем произнести их.  
  
— Я могу спросить кое-что насчет него?  
  
Луи заинтересованно смотрит на Лиама.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Это не мое дело, — сначала говорит Лиам. — Просто… Я не знаю. У Зейна, как бы, никого нет же, да?  
  
Луи вскидывает бровь.  
  
— Нет. Я так не думаю. А что такое?  
  
— Не знаю, — Лиам чувствует себя действительно глупым. — Кажется, что у него кто-то недолго был. Он ни о ком не говорит, но у него же была девушка на Brit Awards, хоть это было несколько месяцев назад, но я подумал…  
  
— У тебя есть кто-то на примете для него?  
  
— Нет, — говорит Лиам, может быть слишком быстро. — Просто… Я не знаю, почему меня это так волнует. Он странно себя повел, когда я его спросил. Не знаю, что и думать.  
  
Луи вздыхает.  
  
— Он по-настоящему ни с кем не встречался в последние годы.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Из того, что я знаю, он хочет побыть немного один. Не думаю, что сейчас в нужном состоянии, чтобы осесть.  
  
— Он так сказал? — Лиам облизывает губы и смотрит на свой бокал.  
  
— Да, — медленно говорит Луи. — Он занятой парень.  
  
— Да, — Лиам медленно кивает. — Конечно.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Я? Да, — Лиам поднимает взгляд на Луи и пожимает плечами. — Просто я немного о нем беспокоюсь, — Лиам наполовину врет. — Как я и сказал, он странно себя вел. Не уверен, почему он мне об этом не говорит.  
  
— М-м-м, — медленно говорит Луи, приподнимая брови и потягивая пиво.  
  


***

  
  
К сложившейся ситуации надо привыкнуть. Прошли недели, но у него ощущение, что он не сможет с этим смириться, не сможет сложить в единый рисунок то, что происходит между ними. Тот разговор с Луи оставил Лиама с еще дюжиной вопросов и абсолютно без ответов. Лиам задумывается над тем, смогут ли они поговорить на эту тему, но он вообще без понятия, как начать такой разговор. Кажется, что не будет подходящего момента.  
  
Лиам не делал такого с подросткового возраста, но даже тогда казалось легче понять, что от тебя хочет другой человек. С его бывшей женой все было просто, по крайней мере, когда они встречались, и такая дилемма была у него с первой девушкой, действительно ли она его любит или она с ним потому, что хочет внимания.  
  
Он давно не разговаривал в таком ключе, так что не удивительно, почему он не знает, как начать такой разговор.  
  
Всегда говорят, что в начале отношений тяжело сделать себя уязвимым, но из небольшого опыта Лиам может сделать вывод о своей самой фатальной ошибке: он стал слишком уязвимым за слишком короткое время. Именно поэтому сейчас он медлит, а еще это ведь не совсем отношения. Это просто секс, или он уверен в том, что это просто секс, но суть в том, что он не знает, какие сейчас между ними границы, и он боится спрашивать. Он наполовину убежден, что соглашался на что-то, но понятия не имеет на что, потому что рядом с ним все ощущается легким, почти воздушным — обычно по вторникам, в середине дня где-то, приезжает Зейн с демо-треком, чтобы прослушать его, но уже менее чем через двадцать минут Лиам занимается с ним сексом на полу.  
  
Пусть Лиам и запутался, но он счастливее, чем когда-либо, может быть, это секс, но опять же, может это и само присутствие Зейна. Он очень долго скучал по Зейну, почти забыл, почему он считал его лучшим другом, а комфорт и легкость, которые были несколько лет назад, отчасти заставляют его забыть о всех тех сложностях, которые окружают друзей-с-привилегиями, какими они и являются сейчас.  
  
Ведь это так и есть, да?  
  
Он боится с кем-либо разговаривать на эту тему, потому что боится, что Андреа доставит ему проблемы или Луи будет расспрашивать его, и все полетит к чертям. Он знает, что немного безрассуден, но он взрослый человек и не такой отзывчивый, как раньше.  
  
Скорее всего, когда подойдет подходящий момент обсудить этот вопрос, то это будет не при самых удачных обстоятельствах.  
  
Лиам просыпается утром от будильника, который назойливо звенит около его уха. Он его отключает, ворча и поворачиваясь на другой бок. Зейн свернулся в клубочек рядом с ним, медленно и ровно дыша, Лиам старается держать свои глаза закрытыми, чтобы не смотреть на него в упор, чтобы не испугать его.  
  
Он пытается.  
  
Зейн хмурится, недовольный сном, скорее всего. Лиам протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к скуле, мягко. Его темные ресницы лежат на щеках, и Лиама переполняет желание поцеловать его веки, но он все же сдерживается. Он вздыхает, качает головой и кусает внутреннюю сторону щеки.  
  
В конце концов, он неохотно слезает с кровати. Этим утром у него важная встреча, именно поэтому он не поехал к Зейну домой, но каким-то образом полуночный звонок закончился почти сексом по телефону, в следствие чего Зейн вызвал такси и приехал к нему.  
  
Посмотрев на часы, Лиам понимает, что у него есть время на утреннюю пробежку и душ перед встречей, так что он надевает шорты и берет наушники. К сожалению, на улице до безумия жарко, чтобы бегать, поэтому он идет в свой зал и бегает на дорожке.  
  
Когда он возвращается в комнату, Зейн все еще спит, простыня натянута на его плечи. Лиам заставляет себя оторвать от него взгляд уже второй раз за утро.  
  
Он быстро идет в душ. Лиам смотрит на слив, вода становится слишком горячей, и он понимает, что как только выйдет из душа, его кожа станет ярко-красной. Он старается не думать о Зейне, когда тот находится в паре футов от него, крепко спит. Ему кажется, что он почти всегда старается не думать о Зейне.  
  
Его постоянное присутствие заставляет Лиама балансировать на краю. Если он не заведен, то достаточно лишь одного горячего взгляда или облизывания губ, чтобы Лиам переступил эту черту.  
  
Трудно понять, честно, потому что он не понимает, почему все эти вещи продолжают происходить ведь в один момент они сидят рядом и обсуждают последовательность аккордов, а в следующий момент они уже укутаны друг другом, целуются и касаются друг друга, как возбужденные подростки. У Лиама никогда в жизни не было такого секса, спонтанный и иногда неудобный. Они прилетают друг к другу, даже когда это неудобно, они находят причины, чтобы быть рядом друг с другом, пусть и каждая их встреча заканчивается одинаково: Лиам просыпается рядом с Зейном, который распластался на простынях, а мусорная корзина заполнена упаковками от презервативов.  
  
Он моется слишком неспешно для тех, кто торопится — наслаждается массажем головы и шампунем, который посоветовал ему Зейн. Рано или поздно он выходит из душа, оборачивает полотенце вокруг талии и идет к комоду.  
  
Только он не доходит до него.  
  
Шею Лиама обвивают руки Зейна. Малик целует его, и на нем лишь нижнее белье. Лиам сдается, ладони Зейна оказываются во влажных волосах Лиама, потягивая их, когда он кусает его губы.  
  
Лиам стонет, мгновенно твердея. Он не понимает, как все это стало его жизнью.  
Каждый раз, когда он разрывает поцелуй, надеясь прервать эти страстные, случайные поцелуи, Зейн притягивает его за большим. Лиам игнорирует то, что обязан сделать, и наслаждается ощущением кожи Зейна под своими подушечками пальцев. Он прикасается пальцами к татуировкам, которые так красиво выцвели с годами на коже Малика.  
  
Зейн отрывается от губ Лиама, чтобы оставить засос на шее Пейна, и в этот же момент с бедер Лиама срывается полотенце, которое летит в кучу к грязному белью, Зейн тянет его так, что его голая пятая точка соприкасается со стеной.  
  
— Зейн, — он задыхается, когда чувствует, как вокруг его члена сжимается теплый кулак.  
  
— Так хорошо? — горячо выдыхает Зейн в его ухо.  
  
— Да-да, — Лиам кусает губу, чтобы не застонать, когда Зейн начинает ему дрочить. — Зейн… черт… Что мы…  
  
— Что? — губы Зейна напротив шеи Лиама, он все еще прикасается к нему, мучительно медленно, как он любит.  
  
Вопрос так настойчиво застрял в голове Пейна, что он говорит:  
  
— Что мы…  _Господи_ … Что мы  _делаем_?  
  
— Хм, — Зейн неожиданно опускается на колени.  
  
— Черт, — Лиам откидывает голову назад так, что ударяется ею о стену. Его член лежит на животе, влажный и сочащийся. Он чувствует, как внутри его живота растет желание, когда Зейн облизывает губы, смотря на Лиама из-под ресниц и беря член в рот.  
  
Зейн чуть наклоняется вперед, чтобы облизать головку, для пробы, и Лиам стонет. Его бедра позорно дергаются вперед, и он сразу же забывает о своем вопросе, и старается переварить ответ Зейна, когда тот отвечает.  
  
— Веселимся? — предполагает Зейн. Это становится не вопросом, когда он полностью берет член Лиама в рот. Лиам чувствует, как вокруг него сомкнулись губы, он задыхается. Самодовольный мудак.  
  
— Веселимся? — спрашивает Лиам, задыхаясь и протягивая руку, чтобы схватить волосы Зейна.  
  
Он чуть потягивает Зейна за волосы, и тот стонет. Лиам сдерживается, чтобы не дернуть бедрами из-за звука.  
  
Зейн проводит языком по нижней части и отстраняется, оставляя Лиама снова задыхаться. Он оставляет влажный поцелуй на члене, от которого Лиам почти хныкает. Лиам всегда был до смущения громким во время секса.  
  
— Да, — Зейн слегка касается ногтями внутренней стороны бедра Лиама. — А тебе не весело?  
  
Он берет член Лиама снова в рот, прежде чем тот что-то ответит. Лиам дергает бедрами и упирается головкой в заднюю стенку горла Зейна. Зейн принимает это, словно ему все равно, что Лиам имеет его в рот. Он снова дергает бедрами, моментально теряя себя.  
  
— Ох… Черт, — когда рот Зейна вокруг него, сильное влажное тепло практически доводит его до пика. — Да, черт, да.  
  
Зейн мычит, будто бы он наконец-то удовлетворен. Он слишком хорош в этом, думает Пейн, и постарается больше так не дергать бедрами.  
  
До тех пор, пока Зейн снова не отстраняется, не смотрит на него и не говорит:  
  
— Трахни мой рот.  
  
— Господь, — Лиам запрокидывает голову, потому что руки Зейна больше не держат его бедра, а его губы выглядят слишком грешными. Он выгибается совсем немного, и как только он оказывается во рту у Зейна, он снова слышит, как тот довольно мычит, а Лиам хныкает.  
  
Зейн продолжает водить языком, когда Лиам двигает бедрами, стараясь быть осторожным, но Зейн берет его полностью, так, как не брал его никто и никогда раньше. Он чувствует горячую влагу рта Зейна и черт, Лиам трахает его рот и видит звезды, когда кончает без предупреждения.  
  
Зейн улыбается, когда выпускает член изо рта, слизывая немного спермы с уголка рта. Лиам уже очень сильно опаздывает на встречу.  
  
Лиам никогда не найдет время, чтобы поговорить на эту тему.  
  
Это становится не так важно, когда они дурачатся. Динамика становится более естественной, они заново начинают изучать друг друга, их старые привычки, открывая что-то новое. Например, Лиам хныкает и просит, что заставляет Зейна восхитительно застонать. Лиам знает, что звучит заезженно, но он описывает это чувство как нечто похожее на опьянение от алкоголя — он теряет самооценку, но также уверен в себе, как никогда раньше. Зейн заставляет его чувствовать сексуальным и таким желанным, и это что-то делает с ним. Пейн начинает осознавать все, что он говорит и делает рядом с Зейном. Всего лишь один горячий взгляд мог отправить их туда, куда они не собирались, во время попыток записать альбом.  
  
Лиам веселится, определенно. Он считает, что заслуживает немного веселья в данный момент, что-то легкое и сексуальное и без лишнего стресса. Он устал от постоянных переживаний, поэтому он останавливается, позволяет идти вещам своим чередом. Он не думает об этом. Он старается категорически не думать об этом.


	14. Chapter 14

Сейчас лишь середина долгого дня в студии с ребятами, а Пейн надеется на то, что это последний такой день, хотя бы ненадолго. Они уже выбрали дату релиза и первый сингл, клип же в процессе съемок. Сегодня с ребятами Лиам и еще один продюсер, Том, и все шло хорошо до тех пор, пока ребята не ушли на часовой обед.  
  
— Их уже давно нет, — говорит Лиам, на что Том просто пожимает плечами. Он тихий парень, особенно, когда работает; ему очень тяжело симулировать дружелюбие, когда он трудится. Он удивительно продуктивен и один из лучших продюсеров, которых Лиам когда-либо встречал, поэтому он не обращает внимания на стальной характер.  
  
Лиам хмурится и обращается к Тайлеру и Калебу.  
  
— Когда вы видели остальных? Они же не потерялись?  
  
— Без понятия, — Тайлер пожимает плечами, продолжая печатать сообщение. Калеб лишь хмурится. Лиам вздыхает — он немного озабочен тем, что не может уследить за четырьмя подростками в течение нескольких часов.  
  
— Я пойду в туалет, — говорит Лиам Тому, когда парни все еще не объявились. Том даже не отвечает, лишь что-то бубнит себе под нос.  
  
Он пересекает холл, старается смотреть по сторонам, надеясь, найти ребят, которые бездельничают или что-то в этом роде, заигрывая с некоторыми стажерами.  
  
Лиам открывает дверь в туалет и тут же останавливается.  
  
На минуту это его ошеломляет, потому что он не уверен в том, что видит, до тех пор, пока парни не отстраняются друг от друга, заикаясь, извиняются, что едва ли имеет какое-то значение.  
  
— Эм, — Лиам тупо моргает. Эйден убирает свои темные волосы с глаз, а Николас болезненно краснеет, кладя руку на шею. — Я… Я просто… Да.  
  
Лиам выходит из уборной, тряся головой и пытаясь осмыслить то, что он только что увидел. Парни приходят в студию в течение десяти минут, после того, как Лиам использовал уборную, и сразу же возвращаются к работе.  
  
Остаток рабочего дня проходит как-то неловко. Пусть Том и остальные ребята ничего не знают о случившемся, напряжение держало их все время, пока они записывали.  
  
Лиам отпускает ребят раньше, чем планировал. Пейн останавливает Николаса и Эйдена, прежде чем они собираются уйти.  
  
— Я могу с вами двоими поговорить? Всего на минутку.  
  
Никто из них не выглядел так, будто они хотели бы обсудить произошедшее, но все же покорно следуют за Лиамом в его офис. Они идут за ним с опущенными головами, как школьники, направляющиеся в кабинет директора.  
  
Лиам закрывает дверь и жестом призывает их присесть. Он опирается на стол вместо того, чтобы сесть за него, руки не скрещивает.  
  
— Эйден и я не делали ничего плохого, — говорит Николас прежде, чем Лиам успевает что-то сказать.  
  
— Я знаю. Я не ваш менеджер или что-то такое, но я знаю об этом очень много. У вас нет проблем и вам не надо беспокоится о том, что я вас видел.  
  
— Хорошо. Так почему же мы здесь? — спрашивает Николас.  
  
Эйден, который не произнес ни слова, смотрит на Пейна большими глазами.  
  
— Послушайте. Я хочу, чтобы вы двое были умными. Вы… Вы только начинаете. Достаточно тяжело, когда в работу вплетаются чувства.  
  
— Мы… Мы не вплетаем чувства, — говорит Николас.  
  
— Да, мы просто… дурачимся, — соглашается Эйден.  
  
Лиам моргает.  
  
— Хорошо. Что же, я думал, что предупрежу вас.  
  
— Мы в порядке, Лиам, правда, — говорит Эйден, переводя взгляд на согласно кивающего Николаса.  
  
Лиам старается не задерживать их надолго, желает им всего хорошего и отлично провести выходные. Они сразу же убегают из офиса, а Лиам еще надолго остается здесь и не может перестать хмуриться.  
  
Его телефон вибрирует. Пейн не удивлен, что это сообщение от Зейна.  
  
 _— Приедешь сегодня? Нужен мнеее, скучаю х_  
  
И почти сразу же приходит фотография, где Зейн выпячивает губы. Он без рубашки, грудь усеяна исчезающими засосами, которые Лиам оставил пару дней назад. Лиам краснеет, проводит рукой по волосам и кусает губу.  
  
Если два девятнадцатилетних подростка могут справиться с этим, то и он тоже сможет, да?  
  
Когда Лиам покидает студию тем вечером и направляется к Зейну, он старается не думать над именем пары Эйдена и Николаса, когда тех сфотографируют вдвоем на сцене.  
  
Если они могут это выдержать, то и Лиам может. Он же взрослый, ради всего святого.  
  


***

  
  
Лиам едва справляется с этим.  
  
Они спят друг с другом каждый раз, когда видятся, что, возможно, слишком часто для людей в музыкальной индустрии, у которых достаточно плотный график, много ночных перелетов и долгие дни в студии. Но тем не менее, Лиаму как-то удается пораньше улететь из Нью-Йорка, чтобы он смог прилететь в Лондон на день пораньше и переспать с Зейном за полчаса до интервью с журналом «Rolling Stone».  
  
В последнее время все становится немного непредсказуемым, это волнует и сбивает с толку, но он старается не так много думать о том, почему у него так много противоречивых чувств насчет некоторых аспектов его жизни.  
  
Лиам ходит к Зейну гораздо чаще, чем он к нему, и Лиам догадывается почему так, ведь — его дом наполнено грустью. Слишком много пустых мест на стенах, где висели награды, пустые шкафы, практически нет мебели, а также пустые книжные полки. Здесь нет напоминаний о его жене или его браке, правда, но трудно не заметить, что в этом доме не хватает того, с чего все начиналось.  
  
В доме Зейна полно рисунков, в его доме все его животные и действительно удобный диван, высокие книжные шкафы и всего достаточно. Зейн подписывает все свои работы, Лиам смотрит на них часами, как и несколько лет назад, но тогда он смотрел на скетчи на листах А4, которые предлагал ему Зейн с застенчивой улыбкой.  
  
Лиам теряется, как он думает. Все это с Зейном началось без каких-либо ограничений или запретов, Лиам раньше не встречался с таким, словно это чертово свободное падение, и он не уверен, куда направляется, но слишком поздно начинать все сначала, перематывать, давать название.  
  
Все было бы прекрасно, если бы Лиам не понял, что хотел Зейна все время. Этого слишком много, но недостаточно, и Лиама достало, что он так стереотипно думает, но не знает, что должен делать, когда Зейн стонет его имя в ухо, а сердце Лиама колотится как сумасшедшее, потому что ему что-то надо, но он не знает что.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Зейн, когда сперма Лиама засохла на его животе. Его губы ярко-красные и прекрасные, простыни спутаны вокруг его лодыжек.  
  
Лиам хмурится, когда отвечает:  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
Ведь у него так много мыслей, но сказать нечего. Он знает, что звучит не очень убедительно, но Зейн не спрашивает его на этот счет.  
  
Он не смог уснуть той ночью. Слишком напряженный, слишком беспокойный. Он собирает свои вещи и вызывает такси около четырех утра. Зейн не просыпается, когда Лиам начинает одеваться. Лиам сидит на ступеньке входной двери, ждет такси с сигаретой между пальцев, делая долгие затяжки, и смотрит в темную пустоту.  
  
Он в порядке. Он теряется, но сейчас гораздо лучше, учитывая все обстоятельства. Он игнорирует, что его руки трясутся и продолжает также легко вдыхать и выдыхать, его тело сжимается каждую минуту.  
  
Усталость ударяет его как волна, когда он ложиться в свою кровать, и, наконец-то, засыпает с тяжелым вздохом на губах вместе с первыми проблесками солнца, сочащимся из-за занавесок.  
  


***

  
  
Лиам моргает, когда просыпается, чувствуя небольшую дезориентацию, как после небольшого сна. У него занимает много времени, чтобы понять, что он на своем диване и уже конец дня.  
  
Зейн сидит на полу позади него, ноги вытянуты, у него книга в руках, кружка кофе на столе. Пара прядей спадает с его головы, он почесывает свою бороду, когда читает.  
Лиам немного ворочается, чтобы прикоснуться к волосам Зейна. Зейн поворачивает голову и улыбается.  
  
— Эй, соня. Не знал, что ты уже проснулся, — Зейн вздыхает, когда Лиам продолжает гладить его волосы.  
  
— Как долго я спал? — Пейн немного хрипит.  
  
Зейн все еще улыбается, когда возвращается к книге, и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Час или около того. Я думал насчет ужина.  
  
— М-м-м, приготовь то блюдо из курицы.  
  
— Блюдо из курицы? — Зейн морщит нос. Он закрывает книгу, но закладывает палец между страниц.  
  
— Да, — Лиам опускает руку на шею Зейна, поглаживая татуировку большим пальцем. — То, что ты ел на прошлой неделе, когда я приехал.  
  
— А, курица в карахи*?  
  
— Да, — Лиам вообще без понятия, то это или нет.  
  
— Хорошо, — Зейн поворачивается еще чуть сильнее, чтобы посмотреть на Лиама. Его очки на кончике носа, Лиам поправляет их указательным пальцем и целует его в нос, обдумывая свои действия дважды.  
  
Зейн морщится, а Лиам краснеет. Малик смотрит на него из-под ресниц, прежде чем чмокает в губы.  
  
Он встает через мгновение, потягивается с книгой в руках. Лиам смотрит на то, как задирается его рубашка и оголяет серебро кожи. Он пересекает гостиную, Лиам переворачивается на другой бок, устраиваясь поудобнее, ведь нет никакого смысла идти за Зейном.  
  
Он не встает с кровати до тех пор, пока не слышит, что Зейн начал готовить. Лиаму уже не готовили сотню лет, он улыбается от того, что ему кто-то готовит. У него появляются силы, чтобы потянуться и встать, чтобы присоединиться к Зейну на кухне.  
  
Плита уже включена, а сам он что-то ищет в холодильнике. Лиам чуть касается его спины, когда он поворачивается, и, не сдерживая себя, вновь целует его.  
  
В руке Зейна помидор, Малик чуть наклоняет голову, тая в поцелуе. Лиам давит большим пальцем на тазобедренную косточку Зейна и вздыхает, проводя языком по губам Зейна. Ощущается вкус кофе, который он пил до этого.  
  
Зейн отстраняется, ресницы чуть дрожат, а щеки касаются очков. Дверь холодильника все еще открыта, что может быть причиной, почему Зейн дрожит, но Лиам не уверен на все сто.  
  
— Хочешь целоваться или чтобы я что-то приготовил? — Зейн говорит это, прислонившись лбом ко лбу Лиама.  
  
Лиам мычит и целует его еще раз, снова дразняще водя языком по губам, прежде чем отрывается, чтобы сказать:  
  
— И то, и то.  
  
Зейн хихикает, чуть отступает назад, чтобы закрыть дверь холодильника и положить помидор на стол.  
  
— Не могу делать и то, и то. Сейчас я все приготовлю и будем целоваться, — говорит Зейн. Лиам немного удрученно вздыхает и садится на ближайший к Зейну барный стул.  
  
Лиам немного помогает Зейну, но в основном наблюдает за ним: сначала его длинные пальцы держат нож и нарезают овощи, а затем деревянной ложкой он их перемешивает. Лиам хотел бы также хорошо готовить. Он готовит для себя базовые блюда, но они на вкус скучные и безвкусные, совсем не похожие на яркую, острую пищу, которую готовит Зейн для него.  
  
— Ох, ну привет.  
  
Лиам немного подпрыгивает от голоса, чувствуя, что он куда-то вторгся. Он видит большие, заинтересованные глаза Андреа и приподнятую бровь. Ее сумка все еще висит на плече, солнечные очки в руках.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Лиам, прежде чем подумать. Он краснеет, видит, как Зейн постепенно уходит из поля зрения.  
  
— Я приехала в гости? — бровь все еще приподнята. Она смотрит между них. — Я ничему не помешала, да?  
  
Лиам открывает рот, чтобы выпалить кучу бреда.  
  
— Нет! Просто… Я не ждал тебя. Я… Он… Мы готовим.  
  
— Я вижу, — она складывает очки и кладет их в сумку. Она подходит к плите и вдыхает запах.  
  
Зейн откашливается.  
  
— Ты Андреа, да? Я Зейн.  
  
Он вытирает руки о полотенце, а затем протягивает ей руку. Она улыбается — хотя выглядит, как ухмылка, когда она пожимает его ладонь в ответ.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться.  
  
Лиам напрягается, когда наблюдает за ними, и сильно прикусывает язык.  
  
— Не слышал, как ты зашла, — говорит Пейн, словно извиняется.  
  
Андреа с любопытством смотрит на то, что готовит Зейн.  
  
— Хотела узнать, не хочешь ли поужинать, но вижу, ты уже завел своего личного повара.  
  
— Еды хватит на всех, — Зейн чуть улыбается на комментарий девушки. — Ты можешь поужинать с нами, если хочешь. Курица в карахи.  
  
— Пахнет чудесно, — она смотрит на Лиама с осторожностью, когда говорит. — Я бы поужинала.  
  
Лиам не знает, почему так сильно кусает язык, почему так нервничает. Он хотел сохранить все в секрете от Андреа, но она чертовски проницательна, она сразу все понимает.  
  
И в результате, Лиам вообще не наслаждается ужином, как он намеревался. Он сидит за столом — напротив Зейна, рядом с Андреа — и обращает особое внимание на свою еду, стараясь избегать зрительного контакта с ними обоими. К счастью, Зейн и Андреа начинают разговаривать друг с другом, знакомиться, Лиам не особо и нужен.  
  
Если бы Лиам не был так отвлечен, он был бы счастлив, что Зейн и Андреа поладили. Зейн смеется на все ее шутки, и они оба обмениваются мнениями, внимательно слушая друг друга, задавая вопросы и обмениваясь теплыми чувствами, когда Лиам сидит, попивая воду и дергая ногами под столом.  
  
— Что такое, Лиам? — спрашивает Андреа посреди ужина. Она слегка толкает его локтем.  
  
— Ничего, — Лиам отвечает слишком быстро. Он качает головой, а когда поднимает взгляд на Зейна, то видит, что тот хмурится. Лиам отводит взгляд и снова фокусируется на еде. — Как Лидия? Давно ее не видел.  
  
Этого достаточно, чтобы тема сменилась, Лиам слушает насчет планов этой парочки посетить Италию на их годовщину в следующем месяце и старается не смотреть в глаза Малику.  
  
Лиам убирает посуду после того, как Андреа уходит в уборную, ополаскивает их и кладет в посудомойку. Зейн появляется рядом с ним, толкая его бедро своим.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Зейн, кладя руку на талию.  
  
— Да, — Лиам позволяет себе чуть растаять в его объятии, пока Андреа не видит. — Я рад, что вы поладили, — искренне говорит Пейн.  
  
— Она мне очень понравилась. Веселая.  
  
Лиам улыбается, кладя последнюю тарелку в машину и запуская ее. Он поворачивается и говорит:  
  
— Думаю, ты ей тоже понравился.  
  
Андреа появляется на кухне и Лиам почти отскакивает от Зейна. Он видит, как Зейн меняется в лице, но игнорирует это, поворачивая голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Андреа.  
  
— Давайте посмотрим фильм, — предлагает Андреа, как ни в чем не бывало. — Я нашла новую странную документалку на Нетфликсе о пришельцах.  
  
— Мне надо бежать, — говорит Зейн, с извинением смотря на девушку. Он чуть отходит от Лиама и скрещивает руки.  
  
— Мы должны собраться как-нибудь еще раз, — говорит Андреа. — Лиам всегда скрывает от меня своих классных друзей. Думает, что я украду их.  
  
Зейн смеется.  
  
— Точно, в другой раз.  
  
Андреа уходит в гостинную, чтобы включить фильм, а Зейн идет к входной двери.  
  
— Эй, Зейн, — Лиам хочет объясниться. Зейн не останавливается, пока не оказывается в коридоре, хватая ключи и кладя их в карман.  
  
— Увидимся, — тихо говорит Зейн и чуть качает головой, прежде чем уйти.  
  
Воздух в доме прохладен без Зейна, Лиам старается сосредоточиться на фильме, старается не думать о провокационных вопросах и комментариях Андреа, но не может. Он вспоминает, как Зейн хмурился, и старается не думать о том, что сделал что-то не так.  
  


***

  
  
Чтобы воспитать ребенка, нужна поддержка со стороны всех членов семьи — по опыту Лиама такая же поддержка нужна и для руководства группой.**  
  
К счастью, Лиаму приходится проводить на студии не так много времени, потому что, как оказалось, Зейн дал парням больше, чем просто песню: он постоянно находился с ними в студии, давал советы и помогал с вокалом. Лиам даже его не приглашал, половину раз точно; Зейн просто просыпался рядом с Лиамом и спрашивал, может ли он тоже поехать. И Лиам никогда не умел отказываться от времени, проведенном вместе с Зейном.  
  
Сегодня он работает с Николасом, который, возможно, самый стеснительный из всех парней, но он хорошо работает с Зейном. Лиам гордо улыбается, когда Николас записывает припев, один из немногих на альбоме, и включает ему запись, чтобы он услышал, как хорошо звучит.  
  
— У моего приятеля Джеймса завтра вечеринка, — говорит Зейн, прислонившись к дверному косяку, руки находятся под мышками. Николас находится за стеклом, листая свои записи для песен Зейна с другим продюсером.  
  
Лиам не обращает внимания на то, что он говорит, но снимает наушники и смотрит на него.  
  
— М? Звучит круто.  
  
— Хочешь пойти со мной?  
  
Лиам делает небольшую паузу, он немного поражен. Он ломает свой мозг, чтобы найти причину не ходить, но в итоге ничего не находит.  
  
— Там будут знаменитости, которые не будут смотреть на меня?  
  
Зейн смеется с глазами, полными любви.  
  
— Скорее всего, нет.  
  
Как выясняется, тут все же присутствуют люди, которых Пейн встречал пару раз, а также те, которых Лиам мечтал встретить. В большинстве своем, это люди, с которыми работает Зейн и некоторые его друзья, но есть и новые друзья, которых Лиам не знал.  
  
Когда он садится на диван рядом с несколькими девушками, которые курят бонг, то задумывается: знает ли он кого-нибудь здесь, помимо Зейна. Вечеринка не такая уж и большая, но она могла бы принять еще парочку людей, чтобы стать более ошеломляющей. Лиам здесь уже час, но за это время он не видел Зейна, лишь его силуэт, когда какая-то женщина, с таким же количеством татуировок, как и у Малика, тянула его на кухню.  
  
Лиам не был на таких вечеринках несколько лет. Он ходит либо на афтепати, либо на на вечеринки в честь дня рождения кого-нибудь, например, Джека. Он чувствует себя немного неловко, неуместно среди этих людей, с которыми он не знает, как начать разговор, и он не знает, когда стал таким неуверенным.  
  
Женщина, сидящая рядом с Лиамом, предлагает ему бонг, но он вежливо отказывает и делает глоток пива. Он старается поудобнее устроиться в кресле, спрашивая у женщин их имена. Одна из них работает с Зейном, Нава, бэк-вокалистка и член его группы. Другая женщина с длинными ногтями и косами, перекинутыми на плечо, словно темные занавески, не переставала трогать Лиама за бедро, а Пейн слегка краснел от такого внимания. Он не знает, как флиртовать, но она смотрит на него так пристально, что каждый раз, когда он открывает рот, на ее губах появляется озорная улыбка.  
  
Через несколько минут Лиам отходит за более крепким напитком, глядя на ликер, который находится на мраморных столешницах. Он протискивается между несколькими мужчинами и берет бутылку Джека Дэниэлса, собираясь приготовить себе выпить.  
Он поворачивается, когда заканчивает наливать себе, как вдруг его кто-то хватает за локоть.  
  
— Приветики, — Зейн лениво улыбается с полузакрытыми глазами, что становится ясно, насколько он накурен. Малик опускает руку, чтобы взять Лиама за запястье, большим пальцем нащупывая пульс.  
  
Лиам улыбается в ответ, оставляя свой напиток на стойке, машинально обхватывая Малика за талию.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— М-м-м, — Зейн медленно кивает. Он облизывает губы и поворачивается, когда его зовут. — Секунду, — отвечает он, а затем смотрит на Лиама. — Дай мне знать, если тебе что-то понадобится, ладно? Я…  
  
— Рядом, — Лиам улыбается и кивает. — Хорошо, приятель. Не беспокойся обо мне.  
  
Зейн улыбается невозможно широко, пальцы все еще вокруг запястья Лиама. Он совсем чуть-чуть сжимает его и тут же наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Лиама в голову — в место чуть выше уха. Лиам краснеет, опускает подбородок и смотрит на Малика из-под ресниц, когда тот уходит.  
  
Зейн останавливается пару раз на пути: один раз из-за маленькой девушки, которая визжит и обнимает его за шею, второй раз из-за парня, с которым они стукаются кулаками, после пожимают руки друг другу, кивая и улыбаясь.  
  
Лиам берет свой напиток со стойки, проскальзывая между толпы людей, чтобы вернуться на свое место на диване. Нава и девушка с косами ушли, но он видит Зейна со своего места — он идет к группе людей на заднем дворе.  
  
Зейн падает на колени парню с темными волосами и очками, который тут же обнимает его за талию, чтобы он никуда не ушел. Лиам проглатывает большое количество напитка, думая о том, почему он не присоединится к Зейну, зная, что может это сделать.  
  
Вместо этого он смотрит, как парень что-то шепчет Малику на ухо, и Лиам думает о том, какую картину они создают. Он не знает, почему так завороженно смотрит на то, как неизвестный парень кусает мочку уха Зейна, а Зейн ежится и хихикает. Лиам не знает, почему он вообще смотрит на Зейна, так что он допивает свой напиток и идет к стеклянному кофейному столику.  
  
Он рад отвлечься на Малая — один из немногих, кого Лиам чуть-чуть знает — который садится рядом с ним, говоря о том, какая крутая рубашка у Пейна. На самом деле, это одна из рубашек Зейна, но Лиам об этом не говорит. Малай предлагает ему косяк, и на этот раз Лиам соглашается, быстро благодарит и касается его губами.  
  
Всего лишь одна затяжка, из-за которой, может быть, кажется глупым, насколько легко и воздушно он чувствует себя, когда Зейн появляется перед ним. Он лениво улыбается и поднимает Лиама, хихикает, когда тот немного теряет равновесие и хватается за талию Зейна.  
  
— Пойдем, — говорит Зейн, хоть Лиам и так следует за ним, они идут сквозь толпу людей. — Хочу поговорить с тобой.  
  
— О чем? — Лиам улыбается, когда они спускаются по коридору, где голоса звучат отдаленно.  
  
Зейн не отвечает, лишь двигает рукой, пока та не находит руку Лиама, и переплетает их пальцы. Лиам смотрит вниз, на их руки, и лишь на мгновение замедляет темп своих шагов на пути в комнату, куда их тащил Зейн.  
  
Лиам ожидал, предположительно, спальню, но Зейн привел его в домашний офис. Современные арт-декорации украшают стены, а гладкая мебель, которая выглядит как на страницах каталога, будто бы почти не используется. Зейн, кажется, понимает это, и садится на мохнатый ковер на полу.  
  
— Иди сюда, — Зейн поглаживает место рядом с ним.  
  
— Я весь твой, — Лиам присаживается у него под боком, чувствуя себя немного сонным, так что он кладет голову на плечо Малику.  
  
Он не видит лица Зейна, но он точно уверен в том, что тот закатил глаза на этот комментарий. Он чувствует, как Малик качает головой, пока рука Зейна обнимает его и притягивает ближе.  
  
— Тебе весело? — тихо говорит Зейн. Он зарывается носом в волосы Лиама.  
  
— Да, — хоть он и не пробыл здесь достаточно долго или не говорил с людьми более двух минут, тут хорошо, пообщаться с людьми, которые никак не связаны с его работой или семьей. — А тебе?  
  
— Да, — Зейн вздыхает. — Захотелось тишины.  
  
Лиам понимающе кивает.  
  
— Тогда тебе не нужно разговаривать со мной.  
  
— М, — Зейн целует Пейна в макушку. Лиам рад, что может спрятать свое краснеющее лицо в плече Малика. — Просто хотел побыть в тишине с тобой. Понимаешь?  
  
Что-то откликается в груди Лиама, потому что он понимает. Зейн был для него тоже таким человеком. Он был его успокоением, когда снаружи был хаос; он был его тишиной, когда снаружи был ураган.  
  
Даже не всегда в каких-то сложных ситуациях. Иногда это были и незначительные моменты, как сейчас, например, этот побег с вечеринки, чтобы побыть друг с другом. Лиам понимает это.  
  
— Да, — с опозданием говорит Лиам. Затем он неожиданно садится на колени Зейна, на его вытянутые ноги. Зейн тут же запускает руку в его волосы, а Лиам вздыхает.  
  
Он моргает, мягко улыбаясь Зейну. Зейн замечает ямочки на щеках и тоже улыбается.  
  
И так они дышат (друг другом).  
  
Лиам не совсем накурен и не слишком много пил, так что глупо, что он чувствует себя ошеломленно и как будто бы он не отсюда. Ему тепло и он очень доволен, что находится на коленях у Зейна.  
  
Он не знает. Не знает, что он вообще пытается сделать.  
  
Он трясет головой из-за своих мыслей, потому что когда он много думает, все превращается в кашу. Как ранее сказал Зейн:  _ты так ушел в себя_. Так и есть.  
  
— Зейн, — слишком драматично выдыхает Лиам. Он хмурится, Зейн хихикает, тыкая его в щеку.  
  
Зейн не звучит сочувственно, когда спрашивает:  
  
— И что же случилось?  
  
— Я такой старый и слабый, — стонет Лиам, когда поворачивается, его спина болит достаточно сильно. Он испытывает сильное желание попросить Зейна сделать массаж, жаждет почувствовать, как его пальцы впиваются в его плечи, чтобы он помассировал все мышцы, которые болят.  
  
— Ты не старый, — Зейн поднимает свое колено так, что Лиам подпрыгивает. Лиам лишь скулит в ответ, прижимаясь к твердому животу Малика.  
  
— Старый, — настаивает он, слегка вздыхая. Он смотрит на Зейна, который улыбается с языком между зубами.  
  
— Если ты старый, то какой тогда я? — спрашивает Зейн, его выражение лица становится трезвым лишь тогда, когда он приподнимает бровь.  
  
— Твоя душа моложе моей, — Лиам покрывается мурашками, когда Зейн проводит пальцем по уху. Его глаза закрываются, когда он говорит: — Ты, скорее всего, прожил меньше жизней, чем я. Я четырехсотлетняя душа. Поэтому я всегда был таким взрослым.  
  
— Взрослым, — фыркает Зейн.  
  
— Я взрослый, — Лиам знает, насколько он полон внутри. — Четыреста лет внутри.  
  
— С каких это пор ты веришь в реинкарнацию? — Зейн проводит тупыми ногтями по виску Лиама.  
  
— Не знаю, — Лиам открывает глаза лишь на секунду, чтобы посмотреть на Зейна, который пристально смотрит на него. — Я думаю, что читал книгу на эту тему.  
  
— В последнее время ты читаешь больше?  
  
— Да, — признается Лиам. Ему так удобно, что он может заснуть прямо на полу, положив голову на колени Зейна. — Всякий раз, когда у меня есть свободное время.  
  
Зейн мычит в ответ, проводит большим пальцем по щеке Лиама так, что его большой палец оказывается около уголка рта, поэтому Малик мягко надавливает. Губы Лиама чуть раздвигаются, но глаза все еще закрыты. Он быстро высовывает язык, облизывает губы и чувствует, как Зейн мягко вдыхает. Через мгновение он проводит языком по зубам и игриво кусает большой палец Зейна. Зейн хихикает, Лиам тоже.  
  
— Иди сюда, — Зейн снова поднимает свое колено. Лиам хныкает, еще сильнее утыкается носом в живот Малика. — Иди сюда, — повторяет Зейн, вытягивая слова. Он щекочет уши Лиама, чтобы тот начал хихикать и извиваться у него на коленях.  
  
— Что? — Лиам надувает губы и поворачивается к нему спиной. Зейн проводит рукой по груди Пейна, пальцами обводя пуговицы.  
  
— Хочу тебя нормально поцеловать, — Малик облизывает губы.  
  
Лиам беспомощно улыбается. Не может сказать «нет».  
  
Он садится так, что их лбы соприкасаются. Зейн улыбается, когда они целуются, Лиам знает это, потому что его губы чувствуют улыбку, зубы едва соприкасаются. Это прекрасно.  
  
Когда Лиам отстраняется, Зейн снова его притягивает, кладя руку на затылок. Лиам не думал, что у него будет кто-то, кто будет ему поднимать настроение с нуля до десяти за секунды. У него так быстро закружилась голова.  
  
Лиам старается не застонать, когда Зейн засасывает его язык.  
— М-м-м, да, — Лиам притягивает Зейна еще ближе, он целует его, когда говорит. Зейн берет инициативу в свои руки и сейчас сидит на Лиаме, задница плотно прижимается к бедрам Пейна. Лиам стонет и запускает руки в волосы Малика, соединяя их языки через пару секунд.  
  
— Ты, может, и старый, но сексуальная активность у тебя, как у подростка, — Зейн смеется между вдохами.  
  
Лиам тоже смеется.  
  
— Не начинай.  
  
Зейн качает головой и возвращается к своему делу, параллельно расстегивая рубашку Лиама. Лиаму нравится, когда Зейн раздевает его, нравится это ощущение пальцев на коже, когда они целуются. Когда терпеть становится тяжелее, он отстраняется, чтобы тот смог быстро и резко расстегнуть пуговицы с рубашки.  
  
Его пальцы тут же касаются груди Пейна.  
  
— Ты прекрасно целуешься, — слова Лиама смешиваются со вздохами.  
  
— Да? — голос Зейна хриплый.  
  
— М-м, да, — Лиам снова целует его. Зейн проводит языком по нижней губе Лиама. Лиам отрывается, чтобы отдышаться, бормоча: — Если бы я знал несколько лет назад, я бы…  
  
— Ты бы что? — помогает Зейн, затем наклоняет голову и засасывает кожу на ключице Лиама. Лиам стонет, его бедра приподнимаются вверх. У него наполовину встал, достаточно смущающе, и Зейн может сказать про это.  
  
У него нормальная сексуальная активность для его возраста.  
  
Зейн просто заводит его…  
  
— Ох, черт.  
  
Лиам даже не услышал, как открылась дверь. Они отстранились друг от друга, Зейн в той или иной степени падает с колен Лиама на пол рядом с ними. Лиам инстинктивно ищет его рукой, чтобы успокоить, прежде чем поднять взгляд на дверной проход.  
Невысокая девушка с темной челкой смеется, закинув голову назад. Мужчина, целующий ее шею, явно не обеспокоен.  
  
— У Зи есть парень! — весело говорит она. На ее бежевом платье остался след от ликера, волосы распущены, сама она без туфель. — Надо сказать Максу.  
  
— Эм, — Лиам откашливается. Парень все еще целует шею девушки.  
  
— Закрой дверь, пожалуйста, — Зейн чешет голову.  
  
— В следующий раз закрывайте дверь, ребятки, — она показывает пальцем на них и подмигивает. — Пойдем, малыш. Тут Зи с парнем.  
  
— Спасибо, Елена, — говорит Зейн с нетерпением. Он больше не касается Лиама. Пейну становится холодно, он начинает застегивать рубашку.  
  
Она снова смеется, покачиваясь на своих ногах и разворачивается. Дверь плотно закрывается в считанные секунды.  
  
— Кто это был? — неуверенно спрашивает Лиам.  
  
Зейн поворачивается, но не смотрит на Лиама.  
  
— Моя подруга Елена. Она встречается с Ахмедом, с одним из моих продюсеров.  
  
— Оу. Стоит ли мне… нам…  
  
— Стоит ли нам что? — голос Зейна становится низким. Он жует губу.  
  
— Нам не стоит беспокоиться, верно? Я имею в виду…  
  
— Почему мы должны беспокоиться? — голос Зейна становится жестким. Он отводит взгляд, вновь не смотрит на Лиама.  
  
— Я… Я не знаю, — Лиам чувствует себя глупым. — Кто такой Макс?  
  
Зейн пожимает плечами, затем говорит:  
  
— Парень, который пытался меня подцепить. Не был заинтересован в нем.  
  
Он говорит это таким тоном, что Лиаму кажется, если бы он был заинтересован в этом, то он бы согласился. Он старается игнорировать растущую ревность в животе. Она не заслуживает быть здесь.  
  
— На самом деле мне рано вставать, — говорит Лиам, потому что атмосфера вокруг них неустойчива и неудобна.  
  
— Конечно, — легко говорит Зейн, слишком легко. У него в руках уже появился телефон, который добавляет еще больше расстояния между ними. Лиам чувствует тошноту.  
  
Он покидает комнату, чуть ли не падает с лестницы. Лиам пытается пройти сквозь толпу людей, постоянно извиняясь, что вставал у кого-то на пути. Пейн вдруг чувствует клаустрофобию, хоть люди не беспокоили его раньше. Он с трудом находит входную дверь в этом глупом месте, тупо шатаясь по дому, ныряя в дверные проемы. Он слишком долго достает свой телефон, чтобы вызывать такси.  
  
Он не знает, почему его горло сжимается, почему его сердце так тяжело бьется в груди. Он не может вразумить себя. Его эмоции тянутся от этого гребанного дома, поэтому ему нужно найти тихое место, где он не будет чувствовать себя в растерянности.  
  
Он думал, что нашел это место.  
  


***

  
  
После этого Лиам вел привычную жизнь несколько дней, неуверенность во всем вызывала тошноту. Он пытается отбросить все плохие мысли, когда Зейн приглашает его к себе на следующей неделе, позволяя всему постепенно вернуться на свои места. Как бы то ни было, для них это нормально.  
  
Все решено, когда Лиам лежит на диване Зейна, а с кухни доносится запах еды, которую готовит Малик, где он стоит в одних свободных спортивных штанах, у него нет выбора, кроме как сопроводить Зейна в Лос-Анджелес на эти выходные.  
  
— Это VMA, — это основной аргумент Зейна, который вовсе не является аргументом.  
  
Список гостей на VMA обычно состоит из топ-50 лучших исполнителей со всего мира, затем несколько известных актеров и их окружение. Режиссеры клипов, последние подростковые поп-иконы и, конечно же, легенды VMA с дюжиной наград, которые вручают награду или как-то реагируют, когда исполнитель делает что-то скандальное или запоминающееся. Лиам побывал на одной такой за последние десять лет, когда один из первых артистов лейбла, Эйна, подписала с ним контракт, забрала с собой две награды. Она прослезилась на сцене после получения ее первой награды, поблагодарив Лиама и сам лейбл, а после второй награды, она пошла и нашла его и обняла так сильно, что он не мог дышать. Это была прекрасная ночь.  
  
И хоть у Лиама на самом деле нет причин ехать на эту премию, у него также нет причин не ехать. Альбом готов, а значит один из главных стрессоров исключен из его жизни — но на этой неделе у него куча встреч с представителями лейбла и продюсерами. Кстати говоря об Эйне, она собирается писать свой третий альбом, Лиам попытается выкроить время, чтобы поработать с ней в скором времени.  
  
Но Зейн немного обижается, правда. Он заходит на борт частного самолета, который будет в Америке в течение сорока восьми часов.  
  
— Помнишь нашу первую поездку на самолете? — мягко говорит Лиам, наблюдая затем, как вокруг глаз Зейна появляются морщинки, а затем Малик отрывает взгляд от телефона. Кивает. Лиам продолжает. — Я так долго убеждал тебя, что Луи полон дерьма.  
Вокруг глаз Зейна снова собираются морщинки. Странное чувство прокрадывается в грудь, когда Малик говорит:  
  
— Никогда ничего не боялся, когда ты был рядом, Лиам.***  
  
Лиам слишком сильно улыбается, импульсивно протягивая руку и сплетая их пальцы. Зейн сильно сжимает его руку, когда самолет взлетает.  
  
— До сих пор не люблю полеты, — говорит Зейн, хмурясь. Лиам еще сильнее сжимает его руку вместо того, чтобы шутить над ним из-за этого. Лиам никогда не шутит над ним.  
________________________  
A/N:  
* - карахи - глубокая железная миска для приготовления еды, используемая в Индии, Пакистане.  
** - в оригинале написано it takes a village to raise a child (африканская пословица), которая означает что нужна целая деревня, чтобы вырастить ребенка, т.е. на ребенка нужно очень много сил, так и Лиаму нужно столько же сил для руководства группой.  
*** - в оригинале написано Leeyum.


	15. Chapter 15

Они готовятся к премии в доме Зейна в Лос-Анджелесе, который более просторен и изящен по рисунку, картины на его стенах более абстрактны, а мебель менее удобна.  
  
Лиам правда не хочет сомневаться в способностях Андреа стильно одеваться, потому что она никогда его не подводила и работала с более короткими сроками, чем сейчас, но Лиам чувствует себя ужасно глупым рядом с Зейном. Зейн всегда невероятно хорошо одевается, всегда надевал то, на что у Лиама не хватило бы смелости. Он выглядит чертовски круто с этими солнечными очками на носу, и Лиам все ещё чувствует себя дурачком по сравнению с ним. Зейн затмевает любого, с кем стоит рядом — Лиам узнал об этом много лет назад.  
  
Сама премия хороша: стоящие выступления, заслуженные артисты получают награды, незаслуженные артисты получают другие награды. Лиам не обращает особо много внимания на все это, кроме Зейна.  
  
Он не ожидал, что Зейн захочет посетить какую-либо афтепати, на которую его приглашали, но к концу ночи Лиама вместе с ним пригласили аж на три. Лиам — с ощущением вертолёта в голове — покидает премию будучи немного пьяным, потратив большую часть времени на наблюдение за Зейном, который пьёт редко, но если и пьет, то практически до смерти.  
  
Зейн милый, он не оставляет Лиама, несмотря на то, что бесчисленное количество людей заводит с ним разговоры или предлагает ему выпить. Хоть Пейн почти трезв, ему весело, он восхищается глупым смехом Зейна и его безнадежными попытками потанцевать. Ему даже удается поцеловать его раз или два, хоть так и не следует делать, ведь вокруг камеры. Зейн пытается затащить его в ванную около трех утра для скрытых поцелуев, которые пришлось прервать из-за настойчивого стука в дверь и пьяного тела, которое прошло мимо них в кабинку, чтобы опустошить свой желудок.  
  
Лиам понимает, что он не против таких вещей: премий и афтепати, — если рядом с ним Зейн, теплая рука на его спине и спрятанный в плече Лиама смех. Премии никогда не были его любимыми мероприятиями, но когда Зейн с ним в течение всего вечера, это приятно, удобно, знакомо. Это было более чем сносно, даже занимательно.  
  
Переваливает за пять часов утра, когда они подъезжают к дому Зейна в Лос-Анджелесе. Конечности Зейна наполнены усталостью, Лиам ведет его по лестнице, вылавливая ключи из заднего кармана его брюк. Он заводит его в комнату, помогает снять пиджак и убеждается в том, что ключи лежат на видном месте, на кухонном столе, чтобы он не разнес половину дома в поисках ключей, как было в прошлый раз. С полузакрытыми глазами Зейн снимает обувь у двери, его тело опирается на Лиама, когда они идут в спальню.  
  
— Эй, малыш, давай, — Зейн падает на кровать все еще в рубашке и брюках. — Ты не можешь спать в этой рубашке. Кэролайн тебя убьет.  
  
Зейн хныкает и переворачивается на спину, наклонив голову в сторону, а конечности раскинув в разные стороны, будто он морская звезда. Лиам вздыхает и приподнимает Зейна, чтобы снять с него рубашку — он сажает его и осторожно снимает одежду. Зейн более менее раскачивается, когда дело доходит до брюк, которые снимает сам, после залезая под одеяло.  
  
Его черные ресницы лежат на щеках, и Лиам любуется контрастом светлых простыней и темных татуировок на коже Зейна. Он жаждет прикоснуться к нему. Он хотел бы заниматься сексом с таким Зейном всю ночь, с полуголым в постели и весь только для него, но в данную секунду Лиам хочет лишь обнимать его и спать рядом с ним всю неделю.  
  
— Увидимся, — Лиам кладет голову на подушку, на которой пару секунд назад лежал Зейн. Это была долгая ночь. Он видит, как Зейн хмурится.  
  
— Не уходи, — бормочет он, и Лиама переполняет любовь. Его блестящие веки закрыты в мольбе, Лиам нежно прикасается к челюсти костяшками ладони.  
  
Вылет через два с половиной часа. Затем у него встреча во вторник по поводу выпуска альбома, поэтому никак нельзя отложить рейс в Лондон и приехать домой в приемлемое время, чтобы высчитать джетлаг*, от которого он задыхается. Это вообще неразумно.  
  
Зейн поворачивается и обнимает Лиама за талию, колено проскальзывает между ног Лиама. Он такой теплый и сонный. Приятно то, как его конечности переплетаются с конечностями Лиама, как их грудные клетки соприкасаются, когда они делают вдох и выдох, а носы соприкасаются.  
  
Лиам кусает губу, после шепча:  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Зейн довольно вздыхает и прижимается лицом к плечу Пейна, выдыхая весь прошедший вечер. Ему тоже необходимо переодеться, наверное, но Зейн обнял его, забрав все сомнения.  
  
— М-м-м, — сонно выдыхает Зейн. Его рот приоткрыт, щеки расслаблены, каждый сантиметр его тела прижат к Лиаму.  
  
Лиам чувствует нападающую слабость, просто смотря на него. Он не знает, что делает.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, любимый, — мягко говорит Лиам, но Зейн не отвечает. Он целует Зейна в висок, затем нос и подбородок. Он прижимается к его лбу своим, замирает, а после оставляет поцелуй на его губах. Зейн снова вздыхает, Лиам чувствует, как сон одолевает его. Он больше не сопротивляется и сдается, укрывая их простыней и наслаждаясь комфортом, который излучает тело Зейна, прижатое к нему с головы до ног.  


***

  
  
Лиам прилетает в Лондон в семь утра во вторник, ему остается два жалких часа до встречи. Карлос встречает его в аэропорту, провожая до машины, и молча подает ему кофе. Лиам слишком устал, чтобы поблагодарить его, и поэтому просто делает два больших глотка и вздыхает.  
  
— Черт, — бормочет он, садясь на свое место. Он закрывает глаза и жалеет, что за весь десятичасовой перелет проспал около трех, потому что он едва ли сможет дожить до встречи. Возможно, ему понадобится еще пара стаканчиков кофе.  
  
— Итак, VMA, — говорит Карлос, когда водитель выезжает из аэропорта. Лиам чувствует на себе взгляд Карлоса.  
  
— Это было в последнюю минуту, — Лиам не знает, почему он так защищает эту тему. Он моргает и смотрит в окошко, наблюдая, как машины проезжают по шоссе. — Зейн захотел, чтобы я пошел с ним. Там были еще люди, с которыми я хотел встретиться. Все не просто так.  
  
— Твой рейс был в понедельник, — говорит Карлос.  
  
— Я проспал, — технически, это не считается ложью. — У нас была долгая ночь. Вечеринки, ну ты понимаешь.  
  
Карлос пробурчал что-то на испанском, а в Лиаме недостаточно кофе, чтобы понять, что он сказал. Он не может долго думать об этом, потому что Карлос говорит:  
  
— Ты что-то скрываешь от меня, и я не знаю почему, но я надеюсь, ты достаточно умен в том, что делаешь.  
  
— Не нужно беспокоиться, — Лиам немного раздражен. — Такое ощущение, что ты и Андреа — мои вторые родители.  
  
— Ты поступаешь так, что о тебе трудно не заботиться. Ты действуешь импульсивно, когда напряжен. Я знаю, что этот альбом был тяжелым для тебя.  
  
— Знаю, — Лиам старается не походить на раздраженного подростка. — Все в порядке. Все уже готово, да?  
  
Карлос кивает и отворачивается к своему телефону, чтобы написать сообщение, возможно, Андреа.  
  
Лиам знает, что они беспокоятся. Он качает головой и смотрит в окно, ощущая, что его жизнь была слишком трудной для него. Это, несомненно, сбивает с толку и остальных.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Лиам спустя пару минут тишины.  
  
— Что?  
  
— За кофе, — отвечает он, кивая головой и приподнимая свой почти пустой бумажный стаканчик. — Я иногда плохо с тобой обращаюсь. Я привык думать, что не нравлюсь тебе.  
  
— Конечно же, ты мне нравишься, — Карлос немного улыбается. Ямочки на щеках появляются, когда он говорит: — Я приехал на рассвете в аэропорт с кофе. Кто бы еще так сделал?  
  
Лиам посмеивается.  
  
— Правда. А сейчас позволь мне угостить тебя завтраком, — он тянется к Карлосу, берет его кудряшку и тянет до тех пор, пока тот не ударяет Пейна по руке и не обижается.  
  
Через полсекунды, когда телефон вибрирует, он смотрит на него и случайно прикусывает язык, читая сообщение:  
  
_Ты оставил свои часы х_  


***

  
  
Лиам бы выбрал стирку, уборку комнат пылесосом или любую другую работу по дому, чем находиться там, где он сейчас — в безлюдном продуктовом магазине между стеллажей. Это одна из его наименее любимых вещей, потому что весь процесс оставляет его раздраженным или перегруженным, слишком много выбора, и в итоге он берет совсем не то, что нужно. Его бывшая жена ещё до свадьбы поняла, что не стоит просить Лиама купить что-либо.  
  
Это расстраивает, потому что он достаточно компетентный человек, но походы в продуктовые магазины оставляют его в одном и том же месте. Он правда пытался купить что-то полезное, но забыл название специи. Начиналось на Г или К. Лиам с помощью глупых фраз убедил себя в том, что разберется на месте, что увидит упаковку и сразу же поймет, но в Теско оказалось четыре тысячи специй на эти буквы, Лиам вообще ничего не знает.  
  
Он даже не может попросить о помощи, потому что уверен, что «что-то, что начинается на Г или К» не особо поможет работникам магазина, так что он смотрит на обилие выбора и осознает собственную глупость.  
  
Как он и сказал, он пытается быть хорошим. Лиам хочет приготовить Зейну завтрак в следующий его приезд, и он упомянул, что этой специи не хватает на кухне Лиама, когда мужчина готовил омлет. Если бы только Лиам помнил глупое название, чтобы хотя бы узнать, продается ли она здесь, или чтобы он загуглил и заказал через Интернет.  
  
Только тогда, когда его телефон вибрирует, он понимает очевидное.  
  
_Фанат отправил мне нашу фотку в Твиттере, аха :) не видел подобного несколько лет_  
  
Лиам открывает фотографию и все его настроение меняется. Он улыбается так, что его щеки болят. Это одно из первых совместных фото, судя по прическам. Лиам не видел этой фотографии несколько лет. Они на заднем сиденье машины, Зейн лежит на его коленях, Лиам заботливо обнимает Зейна, а голова Лиама покоится на его плече. Ракурс не очень удобный, но они выглядят уютно, не как два парня, которые едва знают друг друга.  
  
Он думает, что платоническая любовь, которую они делили вместе, с самого начала, все объясняет: они просто подходят друг другу, словно углы их тел и конечности всегда должны были так соединяться. Звучит смешно, но Лиам никогда и ни с кем не испытывал чего-то подобного. Он и не хочет.  
  
Лиам прикусывает язык, чувствуя, что краснеет. Эта мысль прекрасна.  
  
Они обмениваются парочкой сообщений насчет картинки, шутя насчет причесок и в целом о подростковой неловкости, прежде чем Лиам спрашивает:  
  
_Эй… Как называется приправа, которую ты хотел добавить в свой омлет в последний раз?_  
  
Зейн отвечает через долю секунды:  
  
_Гарам масала**_  
  
И Лиам каким-то чудом находит это. Он качает головой, все еще находясь в своих мыслях, и чувствует себя более удовлетворенным, чем в те дни, когда покупает остальные продукты, чтобы отправиться домой.  


***

  
  
_«Скажи мне, как ты уничтожил эти годы чистого знания,  
Теми способами, которые я любила в тебе и даже не знала?»  
— Кристин О’Киф Эптович, выдержка из книги «После расставания замужняя подруга сказала мне, что ревнует, потому что настолько скучен ее брак»._  


***

  
  
Лиам никогда не сравнивал себя с человеком, способным думать в стихах, но тем не менее он считает, что является прекрасным автором. Он может с легкостью обвить мелодию словами, может понять структуру поэзии через свои тексты. Вдохновение приходит к нему самыми странными способами; обычно, в конце вечера, когда голова только касается подушки, песня начинает так упорно расцветать за его веками, что ему приходится идти в студию и писать там в течение нескольких часов, пока усталость снова его не одолеет, более мощная и большая. Иногда, когда в его руках простая метла, а он сам на кухне подметает пол, появляется ощущение, что песня крутится на кончиках его пальцев, и от этого шороха его мысли начинают вальс, и после он уже напевает новую мелодию, прежде чем осознает это; на языке появляются слова, а искра вдохновения превращается в огонь за секунды.  
  
Этот сдвиг в мышлении, на самом деле, происходит быстро. Он делает что-то обычное, нормальное, а его разум просто начинает кровоточить в меланхоличном, бордовом цвете поэзии до тех пор, пока он больше не может это терпеть, так что он пишет, пускай уже на утро решит выбросить. Даже если он не писал несколько дней и не может найти свой блокнот, ведь забыл, что засунул его между подушек на диване на прошлой неделе.  
  
Его разум — состоящий из повторений рисунок, который сталкивается с потоком сознания, и он поражает его.  
  
Вот что он чувствовал, когда влюбился в Зейна.  
  
Лиам вдыхает; чувства заставляют покрыться мурашками, потрясая до костей. Он делает еще один вдох, более резкий, позволяя горению внутри изрисовать его легкие.  
  
Боже.  
  
Когда Лиам думает о прошедшем десятилетии, он замечает неустойчивую закономерность: несмотря на множество усердных попыток тщательно спланировать свою жизнь, мягкие движения, предвкушение и уверенность, выстилающие его решения, он каждый раз видел, как планы выпадают из его рук и разбиваются о пол. И он до сих пор иногда ловит осколки, которые врезаются в ступни и напоминают ему о том, как он сам себя подвел.  
  
Потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что неудачи тесно связаны с другими; тогда Лиам позаботился о том, чтобы не совершать эту ошибку вновь. Он позволял этим маленьким напоминаниям раздирать кожу до мяса, потому что никогда не убирал их и не оставлял в покое. Было больно. Он позволял боли существовать. Он ничего не делал с ней.  
  
Но суть в том, что Лиам пытался распланировать свою жизнь. И это не сработало. Он переключился на карьеру, которой смог отдать всю свою энергию, а после увидел результаты, конкретные улучшения, смог достичь свои цели; затем поставил новые цели и также успешно достиг их. Это было хорошо. Сам он был опустошенным, но его энергия куда-то уходила, а это то, что имело значение.  
  
Поток сознания прервался.  
  
Несколько опрометчивых решений привели его сюда: он слушал Андреа в холле, громко и фальшиво напевая, когда она убирала посуду после приема пищи, которую Лиам приготовил для них. Он пришел сюда переодеться, снял рубашку и нашел куртку Зейна в куче белья. Ему стало интересно, как Зейн не заметил того, что оставил ее тут, потому что это его любимая куртка.  
  
Он, зачем-то, садится на кровать, держа в руках куртку Малика, проводя пальцами по коже, его голова наполнена глупыми, странными мыслями. Они раньше делились вещами, но к этой он прикасается так осторожно, как будто это что-то ценное.  
  
Лиам замирает. « _О боже_ » ударяет его, что-то давит ему на грудь, и он начинает думать в стихах. Искра превратилась в пламя.  
  
Он думает о том, как Зейн в последний раз, когда был тут, дрожит от холода, прижимая холодные пальцы ног к бедрам Лиама. О ширине его спины, о высоких скулах, о форме его тела, которыми любовался, слишком очарованный и слишком влюбленный; очень даже.  
  
При мысли о Зейне у него кружится голова. Странные, противоречивые эмоции охватывают его: что-то щелкает, а что-то тревожит.  
  
— Черт, — Лиам моргает. Его руки обмякают на пиджаке и буквально за секунду поэзия превращается в хаос, в тревогу, которые пронизывают его мышцы, пока он не ослабевает. Мужчина трясет головой до тех пор, пока мозг не начинает трястись в черепе.  
  
Он скучает по нему. Прошло лишь пару дней, но Лиаму нею= требуется много времени, чтобы начать тосковать по обволакивающему теплу Зейна, когда они не вместе, и сейчас Лиам слишком отчаян. Он скучает по нему всегда. Все начиналось безобидно, думает Лиам, но закрутилось в запутанный и искаженный набор эмоций, которые настолько непонятны, что он даже не узнает себя в них. Он делал так раньше, да, но так — никогда. Он падал, и у него не было времени, чтобы обдумать все, пока он не столкнулся с землей и не осознал все.  
  
Он не… не может  _дышать_ , когда осознание происходящего ударяет его — с таким же успехом поезд мог бы промчаться сквозь спальню, полностью расплющив его.  
  
Все налаживается.  
  
Дискомфорт покалывает на коже, ему слишком жарко даже без рубашки, он тянет кожу головы. Куртка валяется на полу, и он это понимает, и он чувствует себя ужасно, когда думает обо всем, что произошло за последние пару месяцев. Как он превратил что-то безобидное в нечто разрушительное. Он… Они были  _друзьями_ , просто спали друг с другом, и это должно было исчезнуть спустя некоторое время, а после превратилось бы в главную тему их шуток.  
  
Лиам влюблен в Зейна.  
  
Его сейчас стошнит.  
  
Он пересекает комнату, истерика нарастает под его кожей. Он часто моргает, тяжело дышит и касается своего лица, и Андреа, конечно же, заваливается в комнату. Она садится на кровать со стаканчиком йогурта и, игнорируя Лиама, продолжает смотреть в свой телефон.  
  
— Боже мой, — слова режут горло. Он понимает, что ходит туда-сюда, не в силах остановиться.  
  
— Почему ты без рубашки? — спрашивает девушка, не замечая его панического состояния. — Я не провожу много времени на разбор твоей одежды, так что, да, ты можешь растоптать все мои труды в пол.  
  
— Андреа, — он на грани истерики. У него словно земля из-под ног ушла, он будто потерял опору, он не знает.  
  
Она смотрит на него и моргает, взгляд чуть смягчается.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Я облажался, — это звучит так жалко, он хочет плакать. — Очень сильно облажался.  
  
— Что произошло? — спрашивает она, потом что он ничего не  _говорит_ , но если он скажет это вслух, то весь тот хрупкий мир, что он строил вокруг себя, разобьется вдребезги.  
  
Он старается успокоить дрожь в конечностях, . Он останавливается и закрывает глаза.  
  
— Не злись, пожалуйста. Я не знаю, что делать, но…  _черт_.  
  
Лиам не видит ее, но чувствует беспокойство в ее голосе.  
  
— Лиам, детка, что ты сделал? Что случилось?  
  
— Я… Все. Черт, все это произошло прежде, чем я понял, — он делает вдох. Когда он моргает и открывает глаза, Андреа хмурится. — Я не знаю, как все это началось, но мне надо понять, как все это отменить.  
  
— Отменить  _что_? — немного раздраженно спрашивает она, вероятно, из-за того, как Лиам продолжает несвязно говорить и разваливаться на части перед ней.  
  
Лиам в ужасе. Он с трудом признался в этом самому себе, он едва ли может выдавить из себя слова, продолжая кусать себя за язык, чтобы не заплакать.  
  
— Я и Зейн, — говорит он на одном дыхании. Он снова закрывает глаза от стыда. — Мы спим друг с другом, все должно было оставаться на этом уровне, просто хорошее времяпрепровождение, потому что у меня был стресс и быть рядом с Зейном достаточно легко, но… все стало сложно и… черт. Я не знаю, что делать, потому что сейчас я… хочу большего. Я чувствую больше, чем думал. Я не знаю, что делать, потому что никогда… я  _никогда раньше этого не делал_.  
  
Он несколько секунд не открывает глаза; обнимает себя, потому что чувствует, что разваливается на части. Все должно было быть не так. Лиам должен был снова влюбиться в нужное время, в нужном месте, должен был построить новую жизнь с кем-то более постоянным, когда он был готов, уверен и убежден в этом.  
  
Лиама трясет, он в истерике, а Зейн не хочет… больше не хочет его. Все должно было быть просто между ними. Они заново узнавали друг друга, снова стали друзьями, Лиам нуждался в нем больше, чем думал.  
  
Это нечестно, что он сделал. Что он сделал с ними.  
  
Он слышит, как вздыхает Андреа, затем начинает спрашивать.  
  
— Ты…  
  
— Я влюблен в него, — перебивает Лиам. Он потирает бровь и чувствует, как головная боль постепенно усиливается. Искра превратилась в пламя, которое все уничтожило, и он не может дышать из-за дыма, который наполнил легкие.  
  
— Верно. Во-первых, я хочу сказать, что не могу поверить в то, что ты с кем-то регулярно спал, а я не заметила.  
  
Лиам не удивлен, что она начала говорить в таком тоне.  
  
— Ты спросила меня однажды, но я не сказал тебе…  
  
— В баре? С Лидией? — недоверчиво перебивает она. Лиам лишь кивает, пытаясь успокоить колибри, которая жужжит у него в груди. — Какого черта ты мне врешь?  
  
Лиам качает головой.  
  
— Да, я соврал тебе, мне жаль, но у меня настоящий кризис.  
  
Она замолкает. Она долго и пристально смотрит на Пейна.  
  
— Ты влюблен в него. Скажи ему это.  
  
— Нет, — от этой мысли у Лиама сжимается сердце. — Мы не встречаемся, это сложно, он не мой парень. По крайней мере, он не ведет себя так, как веду себя я, я облажался и дал чувствам волю.  
  
Девушка смотрит на него так, будто бы ожидает того момента, когда он сломается. Ничего нельзя будет сделать, если он все скажет.  
  
— Дыши, Лиам. Постарайся дышать и успокойся. Я знаю, больно, но сосредоточься на дыхании, ладно?  
  
Лиам чувствует себя слабым, держа свои конечности. Он задыхается дымом. Боже. Он скучает по нему очень сильно, что  _не может так поступить_.  
  
— Я должен покончить с этим, — решительно выдыхает он.  
  
— Прости, что? — она чуть привстает.  
  
— Я не могу так. Не могу, правда. Я просто скажу ему и мы будем друзьями без… без…  
  
— Преимуществ? — Андреа почти смеется. Лиам морщится, но не соглашается. — И ты даже не попытаешься?  
  
— Нет, — он отбрасывает эту идею сразу же, как только она приходит ему на ум. — Мы бы… Он бы не стал. Он не чувствует того же, что и я.  
  
— Как ты можешь быть так уверен? Как ты…  
  
— Пожалуйста, — мигрень усиливается в тысячи раз. — Ты… Ты не понимаешь. Я должен это прекратить и все исправить, чтобы мы снова были друзьями. Я облажался, это моя ошибка, но мы не можем…  
  
— Значит, ты думаешь, что у парня, с которым ты спал, не может быть заинтересованности в чем-то большем?  
  
— Для него это несерьезно. Он меня не хочет.  
  
— Он так сказал?  
  
Лиам зажевывает нижнюю губу.  
  
— Он и не должен говорить.  
  
— Ты трус, ты знаешь это? — говорит Андреа и встает. Лиам трясет головой, когда она продолжает: — Я видела, как ты делал это раньше. Ты думаешь, что можешь найти способ, как избежать боли, но угадай вот что, Лиам. Если он тебя не любит, будет больно в любом случае, прекратишь ты с ним спать или нет. Ты не можешь просто убегать от своих проблем вместо того, чтобы решать их, как ты всегда делал. Это ничего не решает.  
  
— Иди к черту, — Лиам отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть на то, как она открывает рот, а взгляд становится жестким. Он ждет, что она пойдет за ним на балкон и даст ему пощечину, но нет.  
  
Он слышит, как через пару секунд хлопает входная дверь, а он стоит тут, тяжело дышит.  
  
Он запускает руку в карман и ищет пачку сигарет. На улице холодно, но он не замечает, как холод кусает его кожу, он все еще задыхается от пожара внутри него. Лиам прислоняется к перилам, кажется, что его грудь трещит, но он не обращает внимания.  
  
Он достает последнюю сигарету из пачки и затягивается. Пейн старается слишком сильно не сжимать зубы и вдыхает никотин снова и снова, самое успокаивающее действие. Он чувствует, как расслабляется, глаза закрываются. Он старается не испытывать угрызений совести за то, что сказал Андреа, но она всегда переходит границы, всегда ведет себя так, словно она лучше знает что и как, хотя понятия не имеет о чем говорит. Пейн знает, что она хочет быть полезной, но не всегда выходит, и он берет на себя слишком много.  
  
Лиаму больно. Ему больно уже некоторое время. Он ничего никогда не делал с этим. Боль сосредоточена в его груди, глаза наполнены тяжестью, но он вообще не хочет спать. Он хочет так много прямо сейчас, но ничего не понимает. Он так несчастен.  
  
Он был очень долго несчастен. Пока не появился Зейн. Одиночество и несчастье онемели на какое-то время. В последние месяцы с Зейном он избавился от терпимости, которую строил, и сейчас боль ударяет его сильнее, чем когда-либо.  
Когда он докуривает сигарету, он кладет бычок в пепельницу и садится.  
  
Он плачет.  
  
Он не плакал несколько месяцев. Его лицо становится красным и покрывается пятнами, из носа течет, просто уродство. Он прячет лицо в руках и чувствует трусость, как и сказала Андреа, он прячется от мира.  
  
Все должно было наладиться к этому моменту, но все становится только хуже. Он обманул себя, думая, что сможет обойтись без ограничений, без слов, ярлыков или путаницы, но он не может, он сделал все хуже, чем раньше, потому что он хочет Зейна, очень сильно, а его жизнь похожа на шутку.  
  
Лиам очень давно не чувствовал себя таким безнадежным. Он скучает по нему. Он скучал по нему годами.  
  
Он все еще в своих мыслях, когда его телефон звонит, и изумленно подпрыгивает. Он достает его, неуверенный почему, но это знакомое ноющее чувство появляется в костях, когда звонит Зейн. Имя и фотография настойчиво мигают на экране.  
  
— Зейн, — выдыхает Пейн в трубку телефона, понимая, что он все еще дрожит.  
  
— Эй, ты в порядке? — мягко говорит он.  
  
Он вздрагивает и мысленно ругает себя.  
  
— Да, я в порядке.  
  
— Ты плачешь?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Лиам, — голос Зейна становится мягче. Лиам так сильно хочет его.  
  
— Ты чем-то занят? — спрашивает Лиам прежде, чем успевает подумать, грызя палец на большом ногте и смотря в пол. Он старается дышать, ведь не может задать такой вопрос.  
  
Зейн немного молчит.  
  
 — Нет, я звонил тебе с тем же вопросом.  
  
Лиам смотрит на часы. Десять часов вечера. Он не заснет еще несколько часов и проснется утром не отдохнувшим и одиноким. Он не сможет потушить этот пожар, только не в одиночку.  
  
— Ты нужен мне, — голос Лиама ломается. Он зажмуривается и чувствует, что его сердце в горле, когда Зейн отвечает.  
  
— Буду через двадцать минут, — и Зейн сбрасывает.  
  
Лиам дышит и кидает телефон на кровать и прижимает ладони к глазам. Он старается не отговаривать себя от этого. Он старается не думать.  
  
Ему просто нужен Зейн.  
  
Он очень старается, чтобы это не выглядело так, будто бы он плачет. Он надевает свитер и умывает лицо до тех пор, пока оно не ощущается новым. Он полощет рот ополаскивателем для рта, чтобы убрать запах сигарет. Потом садится в гостиной и отвлеченно смотрит телевизор без звука и ждет его, чувствуя волнение и неуверенность, чувство, которое он не испытывал к Зейну несколько месяцев.  
  
Лиам больше не знает, что за фигню он творит.  
  
Зейн приезжает на десять минут позже обещанного, но он выглядит прекрасно, щетина на щеках, волосы в полном беспорядке. Лиам не может думать, когда видит его. Зейн взял с собой сумку, Лиам должен спросить его на этот счет, но он переполнен чувствами и просто притягивает его ближе и целует без слов.  
  
Зейн целует его в ответ, Лиам уводит их от входной двери. Пульс бьется в ушах, он просто нужен ему, он так сильно нужен ему, что просто задыхается, но он просто оставляет все эти мысли и целует его до тех пор, пока его разум не становится пустым.  
  
— Мы можем поговорить? — осторожно спрашивает Зейн, слегка отстраняясь от Лиама. Это худшее, что он мог сказать.  
  
— Не сейчас, пожалуйста, — Лиам прижимает его к кухонному столу, беря его лицо в свои руки. Он прижимается своим лбом к его и пытается дышать. Он пытается поцеловать его еще раз, но Зейн отстраняется, Лиам хмурится.  
  
— Как ты? — Зейн нежно прикасается своим носом к носу Лиама. — Я беспокоюсь за тебя.  
  
— Хорошо, — Лиам пытается стянут куртку Малика.  
  
— Нет, — Зейн мягко целует Лиама в щеку. Он очень хочет, чтобы Лиам посмотрел ему в глаза. — Правда, как ты?  
  
От осознания того, что у него в руках находится прекрасный мужчина, а он так налажал со своими чувствами, просто невыносимо больно. Он был так близок к нормальным отношениям. Это могло бы быть так легко.  
  
Лиам сглатывает, опускает взгляд и пытается услышать свои собственные мысли сквозь пульс в ушах. Он сильно кусает свою губу.  
  
— Лиам? — Зейн чуть приподнимает его лицо за подбородок. Глаза Зейна наполнены честностью, они такие захватывающие и душераздирающие, и в ситуации Лиама, он не может выдержать то, как смотрят на него и знать, что это значит не то, что хотелось бы.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — Пейн наклоняется вперед. Его сердце колотится и он просто больше не может, он так сильно нужен ему. Только в этот раз, в этот последний раз. — Пожалуйста, Зейн.  
  
Проходит много времени, прежде чем Зейн дает ответ, в его глазах беспокойство, большой палец все еще на челюсти Лиама. Он беспокоится, что Зейн может ему отказать, и в такой момент кажется, что он видит Лиама насквозь, знает его секрет и не хочет ни единой его части.  
  
— Хорошо, — наконец-то соглашается Малик, снимает свою куртку и кидает на стойку рядом с ними. Он поворачивается снова к Лиаму, Пейн крепко обнимает его за талию. Зейн протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться подушечками пальцев к губам Лиама. — Все в порядке, малыш. Я рядом.  
  
Лиам снова чуть не заплакал. Его дыхание неровное, голова пульсирует, но сейчас он целует Зейна, так что он старается сфокусироваться на этом и на ощущении кожи под его ладонями и больше ничего. Он старается.  
  
Он скучает по Зейну и Зейн тут, прижимается к нему и целует Лиама. Лиам так сильно его хочет и касается его везде, он нуждается в нем, он стонет его имя. Он не знает, что, черт побери, делать. Он перестает думать.  
  
Зейн распутывает их, чтобы они могли дойти до спальни, переплетая их руки и крепко сжимая. Они пересекают дом за секунды, открывает дверь в спальню, все еще держа Лиама на расстоянии. Лиам видит, как он открывает рот, будто бы хочет что-то сказать, так что целует его снова, с зубами и языком. Зейн стонет и Лиам захихикал бы при нормальных обстоятельствах. Если бы его так сильно не трясло, если бы он не был таким испуганным и отчаявшимся.  
  
Они ложатся на кровать, и Зейн с удовольствием начинает снимать одежду с Лиама, попутно говоря такие вещи, от которых сердце Лиама подпрыгивало. Пейн ощущает себя таким открытым, его тело и эмоции и все, словно бы он отдал ему все, не спросив, а нужно ли ему это.  
  
Свет выключен и Лиам рад этому, он позволяет тьме быть его щитом, чтобы было меньше взглядов и вопросов на губах, а больше прикосновений, лишь чувства, лишь горячее дыхание в ухо и мягкие стоны, когда Зейн трется бедрами о его бедра. Его глаза закрыты и он старается ни о чем не думать, когда Зейн смыкает зубы на ключице Пейна.  
  
— Ты прекрасен, — неожиданно говорит Зейн, а жжение в груди Лиама усиливается.  
  
Он ничего не говорит. Старается восстановить свое дыхание, потому что Зейн до сих пор в нижнем белье, а Лиам полностью голый, простыня скомкалась под его спиной. Он горяч везде. Весь Зейн прекрасен, теплота его коленей, руки водят по широкой груди, его член под нижним бельем трется о член Лиама, жидкость, сочащаяся из головки, испачкала нижнее белье Зейна.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — Зейн поднимает руки, чтобы обнять лицо Лиама, проводя большим пальцем по челюсти. Лиам не открывает глаз. Он такой твердый и ему он так нужен, так нужен.  
  
— Прикоснись ко мне, — хнычет Лиам, приподнимая бедра, отчаянно пытаясь создать хоть чуть-чуть трения.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — очень мягко спрашивает Зейн. Он не убирает рук с челюсти Пейна, и Лиам чувствует, как на него смотрят.  
  
— Зейн, — молит Лиам, теряя терпение, самообладание и чувство себя. — Прикоснись ко мне, пожалуйста. Мне надо…  
  
Лиам чувствует, как руки Зейна скользят по его груди, пальцы мягко царапают кожу вплоть до пупка. У Лиама перехватывает дыхание, когда большой палец оказывается на внутренней стороне бедра.  
  
— Ты прекрасен, — снова говорит Зейн, и он обычно не очень разговорчив во время секса, в основном болтает Лиам, но кажется, что он намеренно хочет сделать больно Лиаму. Словно он хочет оставить его, скулящего и задыхающегося, отчаянно пытающегося остаться в этом моменте навсегда. И он побеждает. Лиам сдается.  
  
Вздох срывается с губ Лиама, когда он чувствует, как рука Зейна берет его член, а затем тяжело вздыхает, когда губы прижимаются к основанию горла. Он такой твердый и так любит пальцы Зейна, ему нравится смотреть, как он засовывает их в рот, как они впиваются в голову Лиама, когда он делает ему минет, когда они держат его запястье, пытаясь выплыть из моря людей.  
  
Как Лиам мог не знать об этом все это время? Почему заняло так много времени, чтобы все собралось в единое целое так, чтобы все стало предельно ясно? Как Лиам мог быть таким  _глупым_?  
  
Давление нарастает, когда Зейн водит рукой вверх-вниз, параллельно оставляя засос на ключице. Тепло рта Малика, когда он засасывает кожу — фантастическое чувство — чувство, что засос украшает его кожу. Он будет смотреть на это в зеркале несколько дней подряд, едва касаясь этого участка кожи пальцами, скучая по рту Зейна.  
  
— Ты можешь… — начинает Лиам, но тут его просьба прерывается стоном.  
  
— Что такое? — говорит Зейн, его губы все еще на ключице, а рука на промежности.  
  
— Нужен мне… внутри. Пожалуйста? — неожиданно говорит Лиам с отчаянием в голосе. Он едва ли касается Зейна — его руки сжаты в кулаки вместе с простынью. — Очень сильно хочу тебя, Зейн.  
  
Зейн крепко его целует, лишь небольшое прикосновение языка и зубов оставляют Лиама задыхаться.  
  
— Да, черт, да.  
  
Лиам не смотрит на то, как Зейн смачивает пальцы, но чувствует, как он устраивается между его ног, чувствует его холодные пальцы около ануса. Он задерживает дыхание.  
Когда первый палец проникает внутрь, его одолевает буря эмоций, все стало в несколько раз тяжелее. Он не выдерживает всего этого, но Зейн такой нежный и заботливый с ним, будто бы он знает, что Лиам очень хрупкий, что он близок к тому, чтобы разбиться. Он начинает двигать палец, затем добавляет еще один, а затем еще и третий. Лиам переполнен эмоциями, словно он плачет и не может открыть глаза, но пальцы Зейна внутри него ощущаются просто прекрасно. Он мягко нажимает на простату Лиама и тот вскрикивает, кусая кулак. Ему нужно больше.  
  
— Я готов. Я готов, — выпаливает Лиам. Он знает, что если он не скажет сейчас, Зейн будет продолжать вечно. Он хотел, чтобы все продлилось подольше, но он находится в таком отчаянии, он никогда не был в таком состоянии.  
  
— Хорошо, — Зейн оставляет мягкий поцелуй на колене, когда убирает пальцы.  
  
Малик двигается, чтобы надеть презерватив, так думает Лиам, и прячет лицо в сгибе локтя. Он едва ли может это выдержать. Он никогда не занимался сексом, когда был на грани срыва, когда его в любой момент может что-то довести до слез. Он кусает губу и не говорит ни слова.  
  
— Не надо, — Зейн берет Лиама за запястья и убирает руки так, что они падают по бокам.  
  
В момент слабости, Лиам моргает и открывает глаза и надеется, что Зейн не заметит в них слез. Зейн возвышается над ним, волосы в полном беспорядке, спутаны, его большие глаза вынуждают Лиама смотреть в них. Грудь Лиама болит от осознания того, что он влюблен в Малика.  
  
Темно, но Лиам видит, что губы Зейна покусаны, капелька пота на его брови, а засос с прошлого раза уже почти растворился, небольшой синяк. Зейн облизывает губы и не отводит взгляда от Лиама, а Лиам просто в дерьме, потому что он слишком сильно влюблен в него и ничего не сможет с этим сделать.  
  
Он близок к тому, чтобы самому все сделать, но Зейн спрашивает:  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Ты нужен мне, — невпопад отвечает Лиам, слишком взвинченный, он скулит и обвивает ногами бедра Малика, подталкивая его вперед. — Пожалуйста?  
  
Зейн хмурится, но кивает.  
  
— Хорошо, — он устраивается так, чтобы он мог войти в Лиама.  
  
— Черт, — первое, что говорит Лиам. Это так прекрасно, Зейн — первый человек, с которым он так спит, но он никогда не скажет об этом ему, потому что это делает все гораздо особеннее, чем должно быть. Это вообще не особенно, напоминает он себе. Зейну не нужно этого от него.  
  
Зейн тоже ругается, чувствуя себя превосходно в такой позиции и внутри Лиама. Жжет, когда отверстие растягивается, Лиам задыхается, но он хочет большего, хочет, чтобы Зейн двигался.  
  
— Лиам, — говорит Зейн дрожащим голосом, прижимая губы к ключице.  
  
— Двигайся, — Лиам приподнимает бедра, Зейн стонет.  
  
— Ладно, черт, — выдыхает Зейн, и начинает двигать бедрами, очень сильно кусая ключицу Пейна.  
  
Лиам теряет голос из-за стонов и вздохов, у него такое ощущение, что Зейн одновременно двигается и быстро, и медленно. Полнота внутри него кажется безопасной и надежной, Лиам не хочет терять это чувство, то, как оно кружит голову, делает его легкие слабыми и идеальными. Он не может сказать ничего из этого, поэтому ругается еще раз, проглатывает стон Зейна небрежным поцелуем.  
  
Лиам запускает одну руку в густые волосы Зейна, держа его близко к себе, даже когда они не целуются, их потные лбы соприкасаются. Лиам находит общий ритм с Зейном, другой рукой он царапает его спину тупыми ногтями.  
  
Сначала Зейн двигается медленно, и он очень шумный.  
  
— Лиам, Лиам, — сердце застревает в горле. Живот Лиама напряжен, а его толстый и тяжелый член лежит на животе, из головки сочится жидкость.  
  
Зейн двигается чуть быстрее, когда он кладет ногу Лиама себе на плечо, и Малик стонет, громче, чем когда-либо слышал Пейн. Изменение позы чувствуется просто прекрасно, Зейн тяжело дышит. Через секунду Зейн берет в руки член Лиама и начинает дрочить ему, создавая напряжение в его животе.  
  
Лиам поворачивается, чтобы он смог поцеловать Зейна, пусть ему едва удается контролировать затруднённое дыхание и стоны. Он засасывает язык Зейн, бедра Малика дергаются и он стонет.  
  
— Лиам, ты так прекрасен, — бессмысленно говорит Зейн, вытягивая имя Лиама так, как он любит. Так он распадается на части, но он не может ничего делать, кроме как стонать, когда к самому концу Зейн гладит большим пальцем головку члена.  
  
— Нужен мне, — бормочет Лиам, словно он сейчас заплачет от удовольствия и боли. –Нужен мне.  
  
— Я здесь, — Зейн сжимает член Лиама у основания. Пейн закатывает глаза. Они двигают бедрами слишком быстро, и судя по звукам, они близки к тому, чтобы кончить.  
  
— Зейн, — хнычет Лиам, тот самый пропащий человек, и если бы он не был так ошарашен чувствами, он был бы смущен тем, как жалко звучит, но затем он возвращает большой палец на головку и Пейн кончает, без предупреждения, на весь живот.  
  
— Черт, — ругается Зейн, продолжая двигаться и доводя себя до оргазма, его бедра дергаются, а сам он утыкается лицом в шею Пейна. Его член пульсирует внутри Лиама, а Лиам не открывает глаз, отходя от оргазма.  
  
Лиам убирает ногу с плеча Зейна, затем, Малик падает сверху на него, прежде чем выйти из него. Голова Зейна лежит на груди Лиама, Лиам открывает глаза и смотрит в потолок, его сердце стучит в ушах, а конечности совершенно бескостные.  
Лиам ощущает себя пустым.  
  
Зейн не двигается достаточно долго, слишком тяжелый и потный лежит на Лиаме.  
  
Лиам старается дышать, но такое ощущение, что он задыхается в этом пространстве. Он не может делать этого. Он больше не может.  
  
— Вау, — Зейн улыбается ему. — Надо повторить.  
  
Лиам морщится и ничего не говорит, когда Зейн встает с кровати и выбрасывает презерватив в мусорку. Он надевает боксеры, вытирая сперму с живота. Лиам просто лежит и жаждет никотина и человека, который находится рядом с ним, но он знает, что никогда не избавится от этих вредных привычек, отучившись от них.

_________________________________________________  
A/N:

* - джетлаг - естественная реакция организма на смену часовых поясов, когда хочется спать (или же наоборот) в непривычное время суток в новом часовом поясе.  
** - гарам масала - смесь специй, используемых в североиндийской кухне и кухне ряда других южноазиатских стран. В состав входит: чёрный и белый перец, гвоздика, листья корицы малабарской, листья мускатного ореха, чёрные и белые семена кумина, корица, стручки чёрного и зелёного кардамона, мускатный орех, бадьян, семена кориандра.


End file.
